Valkyria
by rrenvy
Summary: In death, she found herself in a world she had only known as fiction, tied into a red orb as a being thought less than human by many and with power she had never dreamt of. Without him, this could have had the ingredients of a nightmare, but as long as she was his, she wouldn't mind. She wouldn't mind at all. OFC as a summon. SephirothOFC.
1. Chapter 1

**Valkyria**

by rrenvy

 **Summary:** In death, she found herself in a world she had only known as fiction, tied into a red orb as a being thought less than human by many and with power she had never dreamt of. Without him, this could have had the ingredients of a nightmare, but as long as she was his, she wouldn't mind. She wouldn't mind at all. OFC as a summon. SephirothOFC.

 **Based on** Final Fantasy VII, centered on Crisis Core but possible spoilers for the whole Compilation of Final Fantasy VII.

English is not my first language and so corrections are very welcome as is all other reasonable feedback, reviews etc.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Genre:** Romance/Adventure

 **Rated:** M

This will be a fairly long one, definitely over 40k words, probably a lot longer than that.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _If this is afterlife, then it's not too bad_ , I thought as I floated in a haze of not quite asleep nor quite awake. It was pleasant. Perhaps a little dull, but it could have been worse, I knew. I had hardly been the saintliest of people, so Heaven and Hell had never had much appeal to me.

My death had been far from glorious. It was at the end of a night of heavy drinking at a nightclub when I was stumbling my way over to the bus stop hoping I might still be able to catch the last bus of the night when I was run over. A drunk driver, no doubt. A bloody end for a woman in her early twenties. Far from glorious, like I said.

 _This is peaceful_ , I was musing as I floated in the nothingness, and then suddenly it wasn't. Something was yanking at me. I had no form, I was a nothing in a nowhere and _something_ was fucking _yanking_ at me. The sensation stopped for a moment. And then in a disorienting and almost painful swirl of _nothing_ I was suddenly _somewhere_.

And there was blindingly bright light stabbing at my eyes even through my closed eyelids. The seconds felt like hours before I could blink my eyes open, and look around.

I was in the middle of a large white cubical room. By my estimate, the room had to be at least forty meters wide and just as tall, with a door to my left and some kind of an observation window high in the wall before me. There were people behind the glass, a handful of men wearing white lab coats, all their eyes glued on me, even though I wasn't the only thing in the room. No, while the room lacked furniture of any sort, there were two… beings there with me. A man wearing blue standing a dozen meters away in front of me… and something I could only call a _monster_ near the back wall behind me.

The man had a rather sharp looking sword. The monster some rather wicked teeth. Can you guess which one I decided was the bigger threat?

I locked my eyes with the helmet covered eyes of the sword-wielding man, and tilted my head in question, blinking lazily at him, expression carefully blank. I had questions – oh did I have those – but I had long learned that one should never be too hasty to speak. Words had power. Names, even more so.

The man stared at me for a moment, obviously tense, wary, and then his hand rose to touch the side of his helmet to press the button of a communicator of some sort, I quickly deduced, as he spoke: "The summon isn't doing anything. Your orders, sir?"

'Summon?' Fighting the urge to lose my blank mask and frown, I tilted my head again instead.

I couldn't hear what was said to him, but I could his short reply of 'Yes, sir' which was soon followed by a second 'Yes, sir', and then his hand dropped to grip the sword with both hands and… my attention was drawn to the blood red orb that adorned the wide metal cuff on his left forearm. It was glowing, the glow of it slowly getting brighter and brighter. With some effort, I tore my eyes from it, and directed my attention back to the man. The helmet was a hindrance, but the man looked rather expectant to me. Again, his hand rose to his helmet, and he said: "No effect, sir." A pause as he listened, and then replied: "Yes, sir."

His hand dropped, and full attention returned to me again, and this time he spoke to me. "Slay the Hedgehog Pie behind you." He ordered me. Slay the spiky fat red thing? Me, the unarmed, untrained woman? When he is wielding a sword and obviously has the muscularity to wield it properly?

I chose not to react. Curious, about how this would play out. Among other things. Like where the fuck I was and what was going on exactly. Because while I was hardly the expert, this didn't look like afterlife to me, no matter your religion.

What was he expecting me to do anyway? Not only was I lacking a weapon of any kind, I was also wearing five inch heels. I could barely dance in them. Fighting – or whatever he was after – was entirely out of question even if I did know how.

He switched his communicator on again and said: "Professor Hojo?"

This caught my attention, and it didn't go unnoticed. The moment my eyes sharpened, his hand shot down to grip the hilt of the sword with the other as he readied himself for attack.

Hojo. That rang a bell. Especially when preceded by 'Professor'. Suddenly the clothes the man before me wore weren't _just_ clothes. It was a uniform. The red ball in the metal cuff wasn't just a bauble. It was a materia. The word 'summon' suddenly made sense.

Suddenly nothing made sense.

For a moment, I entertained the thought that perhaps I had been more drunk than I had thought when I had died, and the effects of alcohol had carried over to my afterlife.

For a moment, I wondered if it wasn't just alcohol, perhaps some son of a bitch had slipped me something and I was high and not just drunk off my ass.

And then I decided it didn't matter. Reality is whatever you perceive, and this was my reality for the moment.

"Sir, I think it understands human language", the SOLDIER – because that's what he was, if I wasn't too badly mistaken – said when he finally dared to loosen his grip on the sword again after my lack of aggression.

There was a tremor running though his body, I noticed, and first chalked it up to fear. But his voice was strong, unwavering. A closer look revealed that he was breathing heavy. Exhaustion, I decided, and spoke the first words since my untimely death: "You look weary."

He regarded me in silence for a moment, and then to his communicator he said: "Sir, running out of MP, asking for permission to abort." A brief silence. And then a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir."

The glow of the red materia dimmed and just as it went out, everything went dark.

O O O

In the state of being a formless _nothing_ in a _nowhere_ I pondered on what had happened. I was curious to see if it would happen again. I was sure it would, because if my deductions on my new situation were correct, it meant I was a summon in the – fictional, or what I had thought fictional – reality of Final Fantasy VII, a video game I had played and adored.

It sounded beyond impossible, but I had never been one to tolerate denial on my own part. Analyze, accept and adapt. That was the key to getting through the changing circumstances that was _life_. And apparently, afterlife, at least in my case.

It was utterly impossible to say how much time had passed when I suddenly found myself under the bright artificial lights of the vast empty room. This time there was no monster, but two blue-uniformed men instead. One behind me, one in front of me, neither the one that had summoned me before, judging by their builds – which were impressive, but I was good at details, and the details differed. The one in front of me wore the red orb in a slot in his sword this time. Blank faced, I tilted my head at him, waiting for him to make the first move.

But it wasn't him who did.

I hadn't even realized I was moving when I found myself half turned around, hand raised, fingers splayed towards the other SOLDIER, a glimmering translucent shield floating in the air before my raised hand. The moment I realized I had moved at all was when I felt the incredible rush that resulted of a sword striking the shield. The rush flowed through my veins like a wave of pleasant heat, and suddenly I felt _strong_. Stronger than I had ever felt. It was _euphoric_. I was filled to the brim with it, and before I had the chance to even process what was happening, I let my hand drop – and the shield with it – and my right hand rose in a sharp arc sending a wave of pure _energy_ back at my attacker. The wave struck fast like lightning, and the SOLDIER staggered back a few steps. I wasn't feeling hot anymore, nor full. I felt normal, and my analytical brain was quick to theorize: The shield had somehow allowed me to absorb the physical energy of the attack into myself and then use the energy to attack. It had been a heady feeling.

I didn't have the chance to indulge in proper analyzation though before I noticed my attacker ready himself for another attack. This time the sword was held horizontally before him and the green materia in the hilt slot of the sword was glowing. My hand, and the shield with it was up before the flames had the chance to engulf me. The sheer energy of it… It was _magnificent_.

There was fire in my veins, and it was good, so _fucking_ good that I never wanted it to stop, but at the same time I felt like I was bursting. I knew I couldn't hold it in, and so I dropped the shield again and swinging both my hands in downward gesture, I released the energy in a fiery circle that spread along the floor from me until several meters away, forcing both the SOLDIER attacking me and the one holding me here to jump further away from me to dodge the flames.

I expected another attack to follow the first two, but when none did, I tilted my head at my attacker in wordless question while keeping my expression blank.

The door behind my summoner slid open, and I turned my attention to the man that entered. I needed no introduction to recognize the man. Greasy black hair tied back. Glasses, white lab coat, a face that no one could call pleasing to the eye. Hojo.

"What do you call yourself, Summon?" He asked me. I could see it in his eyes, he saw me as less than human. Though to be fair, I was sure he saw even his fellow humans as less than himself.

I was in no hurry to reply, so I took a moment to weigh my options, and then smoothly asked back: "What do you call yourself, Human?" A part of me wanted to tell him and his fellows that I too was human, no matter what they thought. I had been born human, to human parents. That was something I still had, no matter the current circumstance.

His lips stretched into a smile. It was an ugly thing. "You may call me Professor Hojo, Summon."

I regarded him in stony silence for a moment, and then told him: "And you may call me Valkyria, Professor."

When he walked closer and proceeded to circle around me, blatantly ogling me like the specimen I so obviously was to him, I refused to react. I held my head high, and focused my gaze on the SOLDIER in front of me instead, until Hojo had finished his circle and was in my field of vision again and I could comfortably meet his eye.

"Fascinating!" The man exclaimed. "I must say, I have surprised even myself with this level of success. The first manmade summon, capable of human speech!"

I noticed my summoner downing a potion of some sort. If I had to hazard a guess, I would have placed my bet on an ether to replenish his MP levels. Clearly keeping me summoned was taxing on a SOLDIER.

Hojo's attention was no longer on me. Instead he was muttering to himself: " – and I must get some blood work done. And some tissue samples. Then perhaps a set of tests to check reaction to stimuli."

I decided I had had enough of listening to him plan my future as his lab rat and calmly told him: "I'm afraid I will have to decline."

His eyes snapped back to meet mine again. "Oh?"

"As interesting as this has been, I have now had enough of entertaining both your curiosity and mine, Professor", I elaborated. "If you will allow me to return now, I would be most obliged."

"Well that just won't do!" He almost good-naturedly said. I was not fooled. "I have barely begun!"

Allowing my blank mask to crack for the first time since getting here, I shot him a bland smile and said: "That's just too bad." And then with an instinctual push I broke the hold my summoner had on me and returned to the _nowhere_ that I was quickly becoming accustomed to.

O O O

It had become a tiresome cycle very quickly. The Professor would have a SOLDIER summon me, proceed to either interrogate me or try and perform tests on me only for me to completely stone-wall his questions and block his attempts to tie me down and stick needles, sensors and scalpels into me by either raising my shield or breaking my summoner's hold.

I had quickly come to notice that the less MP my summoner had, the less effort it took to break their hold. It wasn't a direct correlation – their natural talent with materia seemed to play a part as well, and perhaps the strength of their will – but it always held true that the longer they kept me summoned, the easier it was to break their hold.

My appreciation for my shield had grown with Hojo's every attempt. As had my smugness at his growing frustration at his failures to find a way to get data out of me. I was lounging on a small examination table in one of his labs when the SOLDIER currently tasked with keeping me summoned – and the only person present aside from the good Professor – suddenly jumped into a salute. I followed his gaze towards the door, and I saw _him_.

O O O

Sephiroth could admit it, though only to himself, that his personal dislike for Hojo – the man who had raised him, if you could call it that – and the labs was the reason why he had allowed this to go on as long as he had. Normally, he would have demanded an explanation for the series of in-house missions long before now, especially when his men returned from the missions with their MP depleted to unhealthy levels and with orders to keep silent about what they had been asked to do.

Alas, he couldn't in good conscience let it go on any longer, not when he had too few men in good enough condition to be sent on other missions that needed to be completed. That's what brought him here, to confront Hojo about the matter, and to get a good look at the situation himself when he knew one of his men was in the labs.

One of Hojo's assistants had tried to tell him Hojo had given orders not to be disturbed, but he was not above using his fearsome reputation to intimidate the fidgety woman into stepping out of his way. The assistant left his mind entirely as he entered the lab he was more than familiar with – Hojo's personal favorite. His full attention was on the woman sitting on the cold metal examination table from the very moment he laid eyes on her in exclusion of everything else. He knew, he could feel it to his very bones, that this woman wasn't human, no matter how human she might have looked. Her presence surrounded her like an aura of power. He stepped closer and for a second he thought the feeling was lessening only to realize she was exuding it on a constant level, he was simply acclimating to it very quickly, his senses starting to dismiss it as background noise.

Unashamed of his interest, he eyed the woman intently.

She was tall for a woman, he noted. Not out of the normal range, but perhaps as tall as the average man, and taller still with the high-heeled black leather shoes she was wearing. Her figure was slender, almost fragile with her narrow wrists and ankles. She wore tight fitting dark gray trousers that showed the inviting shape of her long legs well, and a form fitting leather top with a zipper in the front that showed her curves without displaying her – moderate sized – breasts in the kind of desperate cry for attention he had seen on many women. A bronze pendant hung from around her neck, the pendant the shape of the spread wings of a bird. Long, messy curls of black and purple hair were draped over bare shoulders – her skin was like porcelain, he noted, flawless and pale in color – the hair adorned with bronze beads and black feathers here and there. Her lips were painted a rich red, he noted, and then he met her eyes.

They were a color he imagined would shift between gold and bronze depending on the lighting. More cold gold in the stark white light of the lab, but doubtlessly more warm bronze in the natural light.

But it wasn't just the golden color or the lighting of the lab that left her gaze cold. It was the lack of warmth in her expression. No, it was the lack of expression entirely. It was a little like looking into the mirror, he knew that look so well. He wore it himself, most of the time.

She tilted her head. A bird like gesture, he thought. And he realized they weren't alone.

"At ease, SOLDIER", he said, and the SOLDIER 3rd class was quick to obey.

"Sir!"

"Perhaps some introductions are in order", he prompted, eager to take advantage of the surprising absence of Hojo. An absence he was sure would be short-lived.

"She identified herself as 'Valkyria', General Sephiroth, sir!" Came the quick reply. "She is an artificial summon created by Professor Hojo, sir!"

'An artificial summon?' He hadn't heard Hojo looking into summons before. Suppose it was only a matter of time. Her being a summon explained the aura of power that she exuded. Still, it was… bizarre, seeing a summon so still, so peaceful. Normally, summons were only used when striking a blow at an adversary. They weren't exactly something anyone would like to try and spend time with. They were volatile, not to mention the heavy drain they were on the MP reserves of the one summoning them. Also, 'she identified herself'?

"Valkyria", he tasted the name, light green slit-pupiled eyes calmly meeting the cool gaze of the golden eyes.

"General Sephiroth", she replied, her voice smooth and velvety, tone as unreadable as the expression on her face. It was a pleasant voice, he decided. He wouldn't mind listening longer to it. It was easy on the ears, unlike the high-pitched squealing and screeching most of the female gender had a tendency towards.

"I suppose you are the reason behind the mysterious cases of exhaustion that my men return with from their time here", he said.

A hint of a smile teased her lips as she replied: "You suppose correctly." The way the slight smile softened her face made him realize she was beautiful. Funny, how he hadn't even noticed until the ice she had surrounded herself with shattered a little. "Professor Hojo seems most insistent on keeping me – and by extension your men – here despite his lack of progress in whatever it is he is trying to achieve with me."

Sephiroth nodded slowly, "He is an exceptionally stubborn man." A lack of progress was unlike Hojo. As was the way his chosen specimen seemed to be in good health _and_ unrestrained. He opened his mouth to ask about it, but was cut off by the door opening and Hojo entering.

"Sephiroth!" Hojo shrieked in irritation, "You should know better than to enter a lab with restricted access!"

Hojo, one of the very few people who dared to speak to him like he was… less.

"And you should know better than to borrow my men without a detailed report on their assigned tasks." His tone was freezing. He didn't bother with being polite either, not when Hojo had been the one to neglect proper form of address first.

Hojo waved his hand dismissively. "Your precious SOLDIERs have all returned no worse for wear, with no injuries to report."

"Excepting the cases of exhaustion that has left them unfit for active duty for the days that have followed their missions here", he argued. "This will not be allowed to go on."

"Excuse me!?" Hojo shrieked. "How do you expect me to conduct my research without someone to keep the summon present!?"

Sephiroth fought the urge to sneer, as he pointedly asked: "The research you are making no progress with?"

Immediately, Hojo's accusing eyes honed on the SOLDIER 3rd, who hastily shook his head and waved his hands in front of him like he could block the accusations and then pointed shakily at the woman watching the proceedings impassively.

Hojo's gaze followed the pointed finger to her and then shot to Sephiroth as he sharply asked: "She spoke to you?"

Sephiroth's eyebrow shot up in confusion, "Yes?"

Hojo turned to regard the woman again, irritation visible in every inch of him. "You _speak_ to _him_!?" He looked like he was _this_ close to stomping his foot like a child. "You refuse to speak to everyone else and then you suddenly decide to speak to _him_!?"

The smile, the tiny one, spread to her lips again. There was a twinkle in her eye, and it was obvious she was enjoying Hojo's irritation.

"He spoke to me with the kind of respect you and your minions decidedly lack, Professor."

"Those SOLDIERs, they have been plenty respectful", he argued.

"Yes… You _would_ be one to mistake fear for respect."

"In any case", Hojo said dismissively, "Now that you are in a talking mood, I have some questions – "

She cut him off, "Which I feel no inclination to answer."

"You are trampling on my last nerve", Hojo hissed warningly.

"I'm shaking in my boots."

"I created you!" The Professor screeched.

"I want out of these labs."

"This refusal to cooperate will not be tolerated any longer!"

She pointed her finger at Sephiroth, and he noticed something he had missed until now: Her nails were long and painted deep glossy purple. "He will be summoning me from now on, and no one else, unless otherwise agreed."

"Or what!?" Hojo sneered.

She whipped her hand towards one of the delicate machines by the back wall and a wave of golden light crashed into the machine smashing it into tiny unsalvageable little pieces. Hojo screeched in outrage, but was expertly ignored as she calmly answered: "Or I will have to get _difficult_." And then she vanished.

* * *

Posted on December 11th, 2016.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I had wondered whether the Professor would dare to deny my… request, and had been looking forward to the next summoning with quite some curiosity until it finally happened. I would like to exaggerate and say I had to wait what felt like _ages_ , but the truth was, I had no real sense of time when I was _nowhere_. Five minutes, five months, it was all the same to me.

I was excited to find that Professor Hojo had heeded my warning indeed, because when I next opened my eyes – when I next _had_ eyes to open – it was in a rather plain office with only Sephiroth there with me, sitting behind a desk I deduced as his. Meeting his unreadable gaze, I nodded my head in greeting, "General Sephiroth."

"Valkyria", he neutrally returned.

When he didn't seem too eager to get the conversation going, I said: "I see Professor Hojo decided to let you have me after all."

His face was nigh expressionless, but I could swear there was a hint of satisfaction in his eyes when he replied: "You hit where it hurt him the most. The piece of laboratory machinery you broke happened to be of the very expensive sort, not to mention rare. Replacing it will take weeks, delaying many of his experiments, and the cost of it will deal quite a blow to the Research Department's budget."

"I know", I admitted smugly. "The Professor made the mistake of allowing me to observe him working with it enough to recognize how very _precious_ the thing was."

His eyebrow shot up in surprise. "And here I thought you were simply fortunate in your choice of target."

"It was an educated guess", I smirked.

He nodded in acknowledgement, and then decided to move on to the reason of summoning me. "After thinking the matter over, I decided it would be best I ask you if you would be agreeable to… partnering up with someone other than myself. Perhaps Genesis Rhapsodos."

I blinked, and then asked: "Genesis?" I had a vague recollection of him being one of the strongest SOLDIERs in all of Shinra at one point in time, but other than that…

"A SOLDIER 1st, one who specializes in using materia, including summons", he elaborated.

"May I ask why you are reluctant to have possession of my materia yourself?" I asked.

"I have found summons to suit my fighting style poorly, and have so far preferred not to have any", he readily explained. "And a being like you… It would be remiss of me to keep you to myself only to leave your materia to gather dust."

This had me wondering… "Did the Professor tell you of my abilities?"

He blinked. "I did not ask."

I gave him a soft smile, "Then perhaps you shouldn't be so hasty to deem the two of us a bad fit." It was obvious that he could see my point, so I continued: "My power lays in shielding against attacks of both physical and magical in nature, and taking the resulting energy into myself for me to use as I see fit. I'm sure you, yourself, need little protection, but if I were to accompany you into battle, I could easily protect your men or civilians from both the enemy and any possible backlash from your attacks on the foe." He was starting to see the benefit of having me around, I noted, and pressed forward: "A man of your power… I'm sure it's not often you can let loose without fearing 'friendly fire'. Besides, if this Genesis is in the habit of using materia, then there is already serious drain to his MP reserves. To add me on top of that… Well, he would not be able to summon me very often, or he would have to cut back on every other materia he likes to use."

"Summoning you did cost more than I had expected", Sephiroth admitted thoughtfully, "Though keeping the materia active is less of a drain than I had thought it would be."

"Out of curiosity", and I _was_ curious, "How long do you think you could keep me summoned?"

"If the drain remains at this level, and as long as I refrain from using other materia, I would say ten hours."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "That is quite impressive." The best of the SOLDIERs Hojo had tasked with summoning me had barely reached the one-hour mark, and that was _with_ the ethers the Professor had handed them to extend the time he had to try and squeeze usable data out of me. Of course, they had all only received one ether each, since apparently they weren't good for your health in large quantities. "Even if you were to decide you needn't my assistance in battle, I would be quite content with being summoned occasionally out of battle, when it suits you. I have no real desire for violence, after all."

He eyed me blankly, for a moment, and then said: "You are quite strange, for a summon."

"In more ways than one, I imagine", I agreed, with a smirk of genuine amusement. I couldn't say for the other summons, but I would be surprised to find their circumstances to be anything like mine.

He regarded me in silence again before asking: "So you would prefer to stay in my possession then?"

"Yes", I replied. "As long as it is no great imposition on you, of course."

He nodded slowly, "Very well then."

When it became clear that he really hadn't the slightest idea of where to go from there, I looked towards the large windows to my right and told him: "I would be much obliged if you were to allow me to remain for a while."

He nodded again, "Of course."

I walked over to the windows – peripherally aware that he had turned his attention to the pile of paperwork on his desk – and had my first look at the city of Midgar. The sky was overcast, depressingly gray. I could see a reactor – one of several, I knew – at the edge of the plate pushing thick smoke into the air in the distance, and wondered whether sun ever could grace the people of Midgar with its light and warmth through the heavy pollution in the air. Sephiroth's office was high above the plate, the people bustling on the streets only tiny little specks to my eyes.

The view was… different from what I had ever seen before. Beautiful, in a bizarre sort of way. I was captivated by it, so much so, that even the occasional visitor to the General's office couldn't tear my eyes from it for long. Eventually though, I decided I had had enough for the moment, and turned my attention to the General. When I found him deeply focused on the document he was reading, I took a moment to appraise my surroundings.

The office was dressed in neutral colors, dull off-white and gray, mostly. There were no paintings or pictures on the wall. There was a row of filing cabinets by the wall across from the windows, and a side table with a large printer on it. The desk was by the back wall of the room with Sephiroth seated in his black leather chair with his back against the wall and with his sword safely on the rack on the wall behind him. In front of the desk there were two chairs for visitors, they too of black leather. Other than that, there were only the boring lamp on the ceiling and the dull gray curtains hanging on both sides of the windows. Just looking at the room it was obvious Sephiroth had little desire for frivolous comforts.

Finished with looking the place over, I meandered over to the desk and when Sephiroth made no move to stop me, idly browsed through the nearest pile, the 'unfinished' pile, by the looks of it. Just a quick glance told me that the papers were in no particular order. Requisition forms waiting for acceptance, progress reports on the new recruits, mission reports, company newsletters and so on. All in one unorganized pile. I frowned. And then realized Sephiroth was watching me with an unreadable look. I asked him: "You don't have a secretary?" Because it very much looked to me like he needed one.

"I decided I am better off without one after the fourth secretary the HR department assigned me", he replied.

He had had _four_ secretaries and none of them had been a good fit? "May I ask in what way you found them lacking, exactly?"

He was reluctant to discuss the matter, I could see it, though I couldn't quite read the reason from his face. "They were a constant disruption and inefficient in their work."

Which told me next to nothing. I decided against pressing him for details, however, and tapping a finger to the unfinished pile I asked him instead: "Do you mind if I sort these?"

His eyebrow rose slightly, and he gestured in encouragement, "Have at it."

I shot him a quick smile, grabbed the pile and planted my ass on one of the two visitors' chairs. I pulled the other one closer with my foot around one of its legs and then began going through the papers. I had always been an organized person, receiving satisfaction from putting things into a logical, easy to manage order, and so, to my great satisfaction, not half an hour later I had three neat piles on the chair next to me and two more on the armrest of the chair I was sitting on, sorted by the subject matter and date, with the ones I judged urgent on top of each pile.

I gathered up the papers and walked around the desk. His eyes rose to meet mine as I walked over, and then dropped to the papers as I lay them neatly on the desk. I gave him a quick summary of what each pile contained and the principle I had used in sorting them. When I finished, he locked eyes with me again and said: "Thank you." I smiled, but said nothing, and when he looked to be considering something, I waited until he spoke: "There are some reports that need to be taken up to Director Lazard's office…"

"I would be happy to take them", I was quick to agree to the implied request.

He reached to the right side of his desk for one of the smaller piles and handed it to me. "The Director's office is directly above."

"I'll ask for directions if I get lost", I promised half-jokingly.

He nodded and turned his attention back to the report before him. I took it as the dismissal that it was and walked out the door. There was a small room meant for a secretary that I had to walk through to get to the main hallway. By the looks of it the whole floor was full of offices for the higher-ranking SOLDIERs. There weren't many. The large number plate on the wall next to the elevator told me that this was the 50th floor. I elected for the stairs, since it was quicker to take them one floor up than to wait for the elevator car that could have been all the way down for all I knew.

Entering the 51st floor, I was met with a secretary. "How can I help you?" She asked after giving me a once over. The way she turned up her little nose at me told me exactly what she thought of my appearance.

"I have paperwork for Director Lazard from the General", I replied with the kind of robotic monotone that I knew tended to creep people out. Especially people like her.

The expression on her face practically screamed 'Oh really?' and her desire to turn me away, and how she felt about the fact that she really didn't dare to, not if there was a chance I really was there on the General's orders.

She pressed the button of the intercom and said: "Director, a messenger with paperwork from the General for you."

"Let him in", came the reply, and with a poorly faked smile she waved me toward the door past her.

I didn't bother to acknowledge her pitiful attempt at politeness as I walked past her and into the office. The office was larger than Sephiroth's – not unexpected – and somehow just as impersonal in décor. How dull.

Director Lazard turned out to be much younger and much prettier than I had expected. His hair was neat and blonde, and both his features and his attire had a noble air to them. He wore his surprise honestly on his face for all the world to see. "And who might you be, Miss? I don't believe I've seen you before…"

"I am Valkyria", I introduced myself. "Summon of General Sephiroth."

He looked at me, befuddled, "Summon, you say..?"

I gave him a bland smile, "Yes", walked over and set the paperwork on his desk, "The General sent me to bring these to you."

He blinked. "Rather unusual use of a summon, isn't it?"

"I am a rather unusual summon", I replied somewhat dryly.

"Valkyria, you said?" He checked, and at my nod made a notation on a notebook that lay open for the very purpose. "Do you foresee assisting General Sephiroth becoming a regular occurrence?"

"Am I going to be substituting for a secretary for him, you mean", I read between the lines with some amusement and replied: "Perhaps. That would depend on the General, would it not?"

He nodded thoughtfully, "That it would." Then, more decisively he continued: "Well, if that was all, then I wouldn't dream of keeping you."

I inclined my head and left without further word. Turned out that by the time I returned to Sephiroth's office he had thought of more work for me to do: the filing cabinets in his office were filled to the brim and needed to be gone through and all the older files to be moved to the SOLDIER archives that were on the 51st floor across from Director Lazard's office. I was happy to take on the little project.

O O O

No simpering looks and pathetic attempts at enticement. No insistent chatter. No nervous stuttering, no frightened glances. Just undisruptive, quiet, efficient work. Was it any wonder that after the quality work yesterday he had been eager to summon her again today – the day after – to offer her the option of assisting him? He was finally seeing the benefit of having a secretary. From a _summon_. He could see the irony.

"Sephiroth!" He could hear the sweet voice of Genesis calling as the man approached the open door of his office. "What's this I hear about you getting a new secretary?"

Genesis appeared in the doorway and Sephiroth could tell the exact moment the man felt the veil of power that surrounded Valkyria by the way his focus sharpened and muscles tensed.

And then he was in motion.

He crossed the space between the doorway and where Valkyria stood by the filing cabinets and swung his blood red rapier at her. The attack never hit its mark though, crashing into a small translucent barrier instead. In the same flurry of motion Valkyria lunged at her attacker, smashing Genesis into the wall next to the filing cabinets with one hand around the man's neck and another around the wrist of his sword arm.

Genesis was preparing to activate one of his materia when Sephiroth brought everything to a halt with one sharply spoken word: "Stop."

"It's not human", Genesis hissed with what little breath he had with the hand pressing against his windpipe.

When the woman made no move to let the SOLDIER 1st go, Sephiroth pointedly said: "Valkyria."

She inclined her head in acknowledgement and pulled back. With one last expressionless look at her attacker she walked over to Sephiroth and settled to stand at his right shoulder.

Returning his attention back to Genesis, gesturing to the glowing red orb in his bangle Sephiroth explained: "Valkyria is a summon."

"Why in the name of the Goddess would you have it out while alone in your _office_!?"

"' _It'_ possesses _at minimum_ human level intellect and deserves to be addressed accordingly", Valkyria said with venom in her voice.

The series of emotions on Genesis' face was quite impressive. First there was surprise at hearing a summon speak. Then he sneered at her, making it quite clear what he thought of her claim of having equal or even superior intelligence. And then there was suspicion, and his sharp gaze turned to Sephiroth. "Wait, _this_ is your new secretary?"

Sephiroth sighed. "She's not my secretary, though she has been assisting me in my duties."

"Talk about misuse of materia", Genesis muttered. Shooting a mocking look at Valkyria, he snidely added: "Though I suppose it isn't good for anything else than grunt work."

Sephiroth noticed her take a small sharp step forward – just itching to show the man exactly what she was capable of, no doubt – and hastened to intervene. "Genesis", he said admonishingly.

Valkyria's eyes snapped to him and she, with no little amount of incredulity, asked: "Wait, _this_ is _Genesis Rhapsodos_?" The eyebrow that rose practically screamed 'This is who you wanted me to work with? Really?'

"Point taken", Sephiroth replied, the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement. Perhaps giving the arrogant man a summon that demanded – and deserved – respect wasn't his brightest idea.

They both turned their full attention back to Genesis when they heard the red-haired man breathe out a hissing breath of obvious irritation, and then snarl: "I can't believe you're all chummy with a summon!"

"Chummy?" Sephiroth repeated, stunned, and then shot a quizzical look at Valkyria, who simply shook her head to tell him she was just as mystified.

"Argh!" Genesis nonverbally voiced his annoyance and frustration. He looked like he wasn't too far from starting to rip out his own hair.

The General decided he had better things to do than keep entertaining Genesis' tantrum. Dismissively, he told his fellow SOLDIER 1st: "Unless you had a reason for invading my office beyond inquiring about rumors of a secretary, I would like to ask you to leave. I have paperwork that require my full attention."

Genesis opened his mouth, then closed it, eyebrow twitching, and then ended up rather passionately saying: "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, _nothing_ shall forestall my return."

Valkyria blinked, confused.

Sephiroth sighed, "Loveless, act three." To Valkyria he clarified: "It's a book of poetry that has also been adapted to a play, vastly popular in Midgar, for some reason."

"For… For _some reason!?_ " Genesis spluttered in outrage. And then shrieked: " _For some reason!?_ Loveless is a classic! An unparalleled masterpiece, literary art at its finest! How dare you cheapen it by - !?"

Sephiroth decided he had had quite enough and cut him off. "I have a large pile of paperwork that I could be doing."

The fiery red-head visibly tried to calm down, and then sneered, "Nice to know where I am on your priority list." He huffed. "Below _paperwork_." He swiveled on his heels and stomped out of the office muttering angrily. "Underappreciated doesn't even _begin_ to cover it. Figures… After all, the Great General Sephiroth couldn't possibly – ", He slammed the door shut behind him and both occupants of the office were spared from the rest of the tirade.

Sephiroth glanced at the summon who gave him a dry look. " _That_ was _Genesis Rhapsodos_?" She was still stuck on how Sephiroth could have possibly thought pairing her up with _that_ man would have been a good idea. Or even a passably viable idea.

The General averted his light green eyes in a rare moment of embarrassment, turning his attention back to the papers before him to mask the little slip in composure. "You have made your point", he said, tone making clear that he considered the matter closed, and further enforced it by changing the subject: "Before we were interrupted, you were telling me about the inconsistencies in some mission reports?"

She nodded, perfectly happy to let the matter go now that she had had the chance to needle the man a little, "Yes, they are minor, but require further inquiries from these two SOLDIER 3rds - "

O O O

It was just two days later that I met the third of the three SOLDIER 1sts.

I had commandeered the desk meant for the General's secretary that was situated right outside his office in a small reception area and had taken to vetting all his visitors, judging whether they actually _needed_ to see the General or if I could handle their business just as well. The fact that over 70% of them would have needlessly disturbed the General with their business without my intervention was just further proof to just how much the man in question was in need of a secretary or at least an assistant of some sort. How Sephiroth had gotten anything done until now was a mystery.

When the black-haired SOLDIER 1st walked into my new little kingdom, I was sitting behind my desk, going through a pile of very dull and basic reports - on the results of the training the newest SOLDIER recruits were going through – with the intent to write a neat little summary for the General that he could read immediately and then leave the reports for a more thorough perusal until a later time when he wasn't quite as swamped as he currently was. This wasn't the first report I was summarizing for the General and he had been very appreciative of my efforts so far, so despite the dullness of the task I figured it was worth the effort.

I felt the dark eyes slide over me, from boots to head and back. I was hardly the average secretary, in looks or in any other way, so the long evaluating look was hardly unwarranted. High-heeled leather boots instead of the usual classy little pumps. Tight jeans and leather top instead of a pencil skirt and a silky blouse.

Of course, the fact that I had my boot-clad feet on the desk as I _lounged_ on the rolling chair might have had something to do with it as well.

I was determined to finish reading the page and ignored him until he cleared his throat. I held up a finger at him, and could practically feel his surprise at my... lack of respect and fawning. But he waited patiently until I finished the page about ten seconds later and finally turned my almost gold-colored eyes to meet his curious gaze while setting the report on the desk. "Yes?" I prompted.

"Um... Good morning..?" The bulky man started with a rather adorable hesitance. "I am Angeal Hewley, SOLDIER 1st class. Here to report to the General after a mission..?"

I blinked at him, face void of expression as I leisurely gave him a once over. He was... quite impressively built, something a girl could certainly appreciate. Handsome, but nowhere the level of gorgeousness that was General Sephiroth, ask any woman. Or man, for that matter. His posture screamed confidence but also lacked the sheer arrogance that Genesis Rhapsodos radiated. I figured I could learn to like him. Hell, I found myself already respecting him even though I knew very little about him. Well... I knew something about him. Including everything he had just told me.

I had been going through the files on SOLDIERs in the past couple days in my free moments, and had also come across the file that said this man had been sent on a two-week mission. Putting all that together with the way all the higher-ranking (meaning basically all 2nds and the two 1sts) came to the General for a debriefing after every even moderately significant mission, well, it was hardly rocket science.

Swinging my feet off the table and to the floor in a graceful arc, I got up to my feet and strode over to the door that I was guarding. I gave the door a quick double-tap and then swung it open without waiting for permission. The General's cat-like eyes rose to look at me from where he sat behind his desk, and I told him: "SOLDIER Hewley here for his mission debrief." He nodded, and I stepped aside, holding the door open for the visitor in question and gesturing him to go in.

Hewley nodded at me, in a what I read as 'thanks' and walked in. I looked past him and at my summoner and asked: "Do you need anything, General?"

A brief silence, and then: "Coffee for me and my friend, if you wouldn't mind, Valkyria."

I nodded, and then asked Hewley: "Sugar? Milk?" I already knew the General preferred his coffee black.

"Black is fine", the man replied, "Thank you."

I inclined my head and walked out, closing the door behind me.

O O O

A brief silence followed Valkyria's departure from the office. It was Angeal who broke the silence. "I thought you swore off secretaries."

Sephiroth took a moment to think about his reply and then said: "She is not a secretary per se." When Angeal raised an eyebrow in question, he elaborated: "Valkyria is a summon I received from a rather... reluctant Professor Hojo. A summon he created."

" _A summon?_ " Angeal repeated in disbelief. "But she looks so... _normal!_ Not very much like the usual secretary for sure, but she looks human!"

Sephiroth nodded, agreeing with his friend. Valkyria could pass as human for anyone who didn't know better. The only thing that could really give her away to a more keen sensed observer was the aura of power she exuded and the tell-tale brand of magic she held. "The fact remains though, that she is only held here by the magic I am constantly feeding into her summon materia", he said, holding up his left hand and showing Angeal the bangle he wore with the dimly glowing red orb of materia.

"That is..." Angeal was, frankly, speechless for a moment before finally finding the words he was looking for: "That is amazing! A summon that can be useful outside a battlefield! Genesis must be bursting with envy!"

Sephiroth huffed, "He is certainly bursting with _something,_ but envy isn't it. The first impression he received of Valkyria wasn't exactly flattering. Nor was the impression she received from him."

Angeal cringed. "That bad, huh?" He then sighed, shaking his head in dismay. He just knew his childhood friend's hot-headedness had played a central part in the whole matter. Deciding he didn't need – nor want – to know the details, he asked: "What are her skills like, in combat that is?"

"I haven't yet had the chance to witness her in a battle scenario", Sephiroth admitted, "But she tells me her skills lie in shielding and retaliation. Apparently, whatever is shot at her, she can convert into an attack of her own."

Angeal's brow rose in surprise, "Shielding? I can't see why you would need someone providing you with shields in battle. No one in SOLDIER can even hope to so much as scratch you, I very much doubt you will ever find anyone outside of our ranks that could hope to offer you enough of a challenge for you to require someone to provide you with extra protection."

"I held the same notion", the silver-haired man nodded, and smiled slightly. "And then she suggested that perhaps she could be useful shielding not myself, but _everyone else_ that I would otherwise have to worry about accidentally harming while engaging my enemy."

"Brilliant", Angeal breathed out, stunned. And then more excitedly exclaimed: "That is positively brilliant! That way you can focus on enjoying the fight instead of having to constantly worry about how your every action might affect the bystanders!"

There was a pleased little smile on the General's lips when he admitted: "Of course, after I found out how useful she can be _outside_ the battlefield, I ceased even considering giving her away."

"That's certainly good to hear", the woman in question spoke from the doorway and both men's heads snapped to her direction, neither having heard her open the door. "It's nice to feel appreciated."

"Your help has been irreplaceable for these past few days", Sephiroth said as Valkyria walked over and set one mug of coffee on the edge of the desk in front of Angeal and then rounded the table to set another in front of him. Let it never be said that he didn't know how to give credit where it was due.

Valkyria tilted her head and smiled sweetly at the man she was standing next to, and told him: "It has been a pleasure assisting you, General."

"Even when the secretaries take it upon themselves to harass you?" He asked. He hadn't been very successful in ignoring the bitching Valkyria had to suffer through that had become frequent when secretaries from other offices came over to bring paperwork or messages from their superiors. He was incredibly thankful he no longer had to deal with them unless absolutely unavoidable. Valkyria was _excellent_ at keeping them out of his sight when their business wasn't important enough to warrant being brought directly to him.

"Oh, honey", the woman chuckled with a hint of malice, "that's the _best part_ of the whole gig. Getting to stomp on their little sensibilities and their egos... Wouldn't change it for the world."

"As long as you don't traumatize them too badly", Sephiroth said, lips twitching in amusement, despite his attempt to keep a serious face.

"Why, I would _never_ ", Valkyria purred.

One silvery eyebrow rose in disbelief, "One of them left in tears just yesterday."

She didn't even bother trying to look apologetic, "She was tarnishing the image of every woman everywhere with the way she was acting. I couldn't very well let her continue with her unsightly behavior without setting her straight, now could I?"

He shook his head and huffed in amusement.

"Um..." Two pairs of unusual eyes turned to look at Angeal. "How long have you two been working together, if I may ask?" Angeal asked, because honestly, he had never seen Sephiroth this... relaxed around anyone of the female gender. Hell, he wasn't this relaxed around most anyone, aside from Angeal himself.

Sephiroth looked at him curiously, wondering why he was asking, but answered nonetheless: "This is the fifth day I have had her helping me. Why do you ask?"

Angeal shrugged, "You seem to be getting along well, that's all. Especially in the light of your history with secretaries."

Valkyria rolled her eyes, "Those harpies are ruthless. I don't know whose bright idea it was to let them anywhere near the General, but they certainly aren't the kind of people who should be allowed to have any input in human resources."

"It was the HR department that assigned them", Sephiroth supplied.

"Well they should all be _sacked_ for bad judgment", she said. "You shouldn't be saddled with anyone with fangirl tendencies, that's just plain cruel."

"To be fair, Sephiroth just has that effect on women", Angeal pointed out.

She huffed, "Just because a girl is faced with a panty-droppingly stunning male specimen, it is no excuse for acting like a brainless little bitch in heat." She was faced with rather weirded-out looks from both men. "What?" She asked defensively, "I'm a _summon_. I'm neither _blind_ nor _dead_ , and you would have to be one or the other – or _both_ – to _not_ be attracted to _that_ ", she gestured at Sephiroth's... well... everything.

Sephiroth held up his hands in surrender, "We are simply surprised by your candor."

"And the way you aren't acting like... them", Angeal added rather sheepishly.

Slightly offended at the very thought, Valkyria pouted, "I should hope not. They are a _disgrace_ with the way they act around him."

"To be fair, it's not _every_ single one of them", Sephiroth commented.

"The rest are too intimidated by you to swoon", Valkyria said, with no little amount of disgust, "That's even worse, especially since you have given them absolutely no reason to think you would ever treat them with anything less than perfect courtesy."

"Strong conviction for someone who has known Sephiroth for only a few days", Angeal pointed out with a good-natured smile.

Valkyria tilted her chin up proudly, "I'm an excellent judge of character."

Happy that his friend had found such a devoted assistant, Angeal was quick to agree: "I'm sure you are, I'm sure you are."

Valkyria inclined her head in thanks, and deciding she had interrupted their meeting for long enough, she turned to her summoner: "Was there anything else you needed?"

"No", the General answered. "Thank you for the coffee, Valkyria."

Waving her hand dismissively, she replied: "Anytime. I'll leave you to it." And then walked out of the office closing the door behind her.

Again, silence followed her departure. And again, it was Angeal who broke it.

"You should hold on to her. She's a treasure."

Sephiroth smiled, but said nothing.

* * *

Posted on December 12th, 2016.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There was a tournament of sorts that happened on every Thursday in the main SOLDIER training hall. Every SOLDIER that wasn't out on a mission or on sick leave tended to participate in the event despite the lack of promise of a reward for the winner. No, the main motivator for all of them was the opportunity to showcase their skills in battle and perhaps finally earn a rise in rank. Of course, the bragging rights and sheer pleasure of a good fight played a part in their excitement.

Of the four most influential figures when it came to the whole SOLDIER program – Director Lazard, Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley and the General, that is – at least one was always present to evaluate the participants, sometimes even all four of them.

The General rarely could make time in his schedule for the lengthy event, but as he had unexpectedly gained himself an excellent assistant just under a week previously, for the first time in two months he was gracing the Weekly Tournament with his presence.

They were preparing to start the second round of fights when the whole energy of the room shifted and everyone's attention moved to the figure that entered the hall...

O O O

I entered the SOLDIER training hall and predictably had every eye on me in three seconds flat. I doubted the training hall had ever been graced by a female presence, unless you counted the dark hours of the night when a cleaning lady might dare to set foot in its vast depths.

I was mere four feet into the room when I was intercepted.

"This is no place for a lady", a SOLDIER 3rd – judging by the color of his uniform – told me as he stepped in front of me, blocking my way. There was a clear tone of condescension in his voice. It made me want to crush him like a bug.

I smiled at him pleasantly, with a slight tilt of my head and sidled up to him. I laid gentle hand on his heavily muscled chest and leant to speak softly in his ear: "I eat boys like you for breakfast." Judging by the cringing faces – and a myriad of other interesting expressions – this guy was one of the few who hadn't already either met me while helping Hojo keep me summoned or heard of me as the General's 'secretary'. By the time my words registered, I was already slipping past him and continuing my way over to where Sephiroth was standing about halfway across the hall, by the sidewall.

"General", I greeted, and the man nodded his head in response. "The Research Department is requesting your presence at your _earliest convenience_."

I had to admire his poker face when he didn't so much as twitch a muscle despite the irritation that I could practically feel him radiating. "I am sure Professor Hojo's business can wait until tomorrow." And there really was no chance of the summons being from anyone _but_ the good old Professor. None but he would dare to demand Sephiroth to come to them like this. At least not of the staff of the Research Department.

"Would you like me to pass on the message to expect you then?" I asked.

Sephiroth took a moment to consider his options, and then decided: "No. That is not necessary."

I nodded, "Then I will see you at the office later." I turned to leave but before I had the chance to take even a single step, a large warm hand on my shoulder stopped me. Turning my eyes back to meet the General's, I looked at him in question.

"I would like a chance to see how you handle yourself in a fight, if you would be agreeable", he said. When I didn't hasten to give him a reply one way or the other, he continued: "Perhaps you could duel one of my SOLDIERs now that you are already here..?"

A slow smirk spread to my lips, and I told him: "I would be happy to." I had taken to practicing what I called 'nature conversion' in my spare moments and the practice had been slowly depleting the reserves I had retained from my time as Hojo's lab rat. What better opportunity to stock up than this? "Perhaps one of your 2nds? I'm afraid the 3rds have already proven themselves inadequate while I was still in the Professor's care."

The General nodded, eyes sliding over all the SOLDIERs present, briefly stopping on some of the purple-clad figures, eventually settling on one of them. "Luxiere", he said and the SOLDIER 2nd's head snapped up from where he was putting together charts for the second round of the Weekly Tournament now that half of the SOLDIERs present had been eliminated in the first round. He seemed to be one of the few actually doing anything productive while the rest were merely pretending to be doing something while surreptitiously observing Sephiroth and I. The SOLDIER 2nd wasted no time in walking over and saluting his General.

"Sir?" He asked.

"This is my summon Valkyria", Sephiroth said, gesturing at me. "You are to fight her before we commence to the second round of the tournament."

I gave the SOLDIER a measuring once over – he looked like every other SOLDIER in full uniform, how dull - and then slyly asked my summoner: "Are you sure his ego can handle losing to me?"

The SOLDIER – Luxiere – practically recoiled in affront, but said nothing.

"He is one of my best 2nds", the General said. "I'm sure his confidence in his abilities will not be too adversely affected should you trounce him."

"Perfect", I purred.

The General waved his hand and everyone took the hint and cleared up the space in the middle of the training hall. When I took a step forward to enter the 'ring', so to speak, he said: "No permanently damaging my SOLDIER, Valkyria."

"So noted", I replied sweetly, and then turned my eyes to the SOLDIER 2nd watching me cautiously, and told him: "You will want to come at me with the intent to kill, unless, of course, you don't mind being completely humiliated."

The man glanced at his General, and when the silver-haired man didn't contradict me, Luxiere nodded in acknowledgement. He held out his arm, asking me to go first, like a true gentleman, and I walked past him with my head held high. There was a tense silence in the hall as we took our positions in the middle, Luxiere with his standard SOLDIER sword at ready, and when the General called "Begin", he darted forward.

He was faster than any of the 3rds Professor Hojo had had attack me in the name of gathering data, but not fast enough. His sword hit the plate shaped and sized translucent shield that I had easily put up with a resound clang, almost like metal hitting metal, and I was flooded with energy as the shield absorbed the energy of the attack and transferred it into me.

Even though my so effortlessly blocking his attack had clearly come as a surprise for him, Luxiere didn't hesitate in fluidly moving from the first strike into a second and a third and a fourth before finally recognizing the need to pull back and reconsider his plan of action.

I felt almost filled to my full capacity as he jumped back, putting a good dozen feet of distance between the two of us. If there had been one good thing to having to go through with the tiresome repetitions of Professor Hojo having SOLDIER 3rds attack me over and over again, it had been the way my ability to store energy had slowly grown. In the beginning, I had been forced to release the energy absorbed almost immediately, but the time and amount of energy storage had grown the more I had tried stretching it.

Luxiere shifted his stance and I tilted my head curiously. The shift was explained quickly when one of the three materia on the hilt of his sword began glowing as magic was channeled into it. I couldn't exactly recognize the materia by look alone, beyond that it was a magic materia since it was green, but the moment the air began feeling electric, I knew what was coming. That was warning enough for me to conjure a bubble shaped shield around me so that when the attack finally came, it hit the enveloping shield harmlessly.

And then I was overflowing. My eyes fluttered closed for a moment - it felt that _good –_ but it wasn't a state I could hold for long, and so I opened my eyes slowly, raised my hands and let my fingers dance in the air for a moment as I molded the energy running hot in my veins, converting the electric natured energy into something even more hot. Into _fire_. And then I snapped my hands forward, sending a rather massive ball of fire at my opponent, using not all the energy I was now charged with but merely the amount that was too much for me to retain for long.

It was a rather impressive attack, if I may say so myself, and the fact that Luxiere came out of it merely slightly singed was impressive as well.

"Damn", I heard Luxiere mutter as he patted at his clothes, making sure he wasn't on fire. He wasn't, the material of the SOLDIER uniform was hard to set aflame. He was cautious now, it was written all over his stance as he prepared for another attack.

He came at me in a flurry of motion, clearly set on not giving me the chance to prepare another devastating attack. Every strike I blocked with small shields that came up with less than a thought, and with every attack I became more and more charged, overflowing, _high_ on the feel of it. I lured him into a sense of control, surety of his chosen tactic, and then when the energy became too much again, with a twitch of my finger I shot a small condensed bullet of pure energy at him. It struck his shoulder, going clean through, the force of the attack sending the SOLDIER back and into a roll several feet away from me.

His head shot up and toward me the moment he came to a halt, instincts forcing him to keep the threat that I presented in his field of vision at all times. He was struggling for breath as he struggled up to his feet, clearly in quite a lot of pain. He was barely on his feet when I lifted a hand, two fingers pointed at him and prepared to shoot another energy bullet at him when a hand – one that was quickly becoming familiar – dropped on my outstretched forearm.

My eyes slid to meet the General's, and he said: "That is enough." I inclined my head in acknowledgement and he turned his eyes towards Luxiere. "Well fought, SOLDIER Luxiere. You are exempt from the rest of today's tournament. You may return to observe after you have had the infirmary clear you, if you wish."

Luxiere nodded, "Yes, sir." And then with a last lingering look toward me, he strode out of the training hall, trying to mask the pain everyone knew he had to be in.

The General's attention returned to me. His hand retreated and I pulled my hand back. I was still too full, the need to release some pressure getting more pressing by the minute, so I almost absently molded the excess energy into a small ball of fire that I held in my palm until it had eaten enough energy so that I didn't feel like I was about to burst anymore. Sephiroth looked at the fire curiously, but didn't ask, and I offered no explanation.

He walked back to the sidewall and I followed him. As we came to a stop and turned to face the room, the SOLDIERs snapped into action and hurriedly continued preparing for their round two of duels.

"Was that satisfactory?" I asked after a while.

He took his time to form a reply, but I was in no hurry. "It was certainly impressive", he eventually said, tone perfectly unreadable. "It was good to finally see you in action." His eyes moved to meet mine. "You looked like you enjoyed yourself."

"I did", I admitted, smirking. "I may have little lust for violence but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate the occasional opportunity to prove to these arrogant little boys my superiority. Keeps them from becoming too uppity." These SOLDIERs tended to think themselves _better_ than the average joe just because they had been enhanced with Mako, and while I had nothing against pride in oneself, I could _not stand_ arrogant little nitwits.

"Arrogance does seem to be a common issue in the ranks", Sephiroth admitted. "Perhaps it would not be remiss to teach them some humility occasionally lest they bite more than they can chew and get themselves needlessly killed out there."

"No matter how powerful you are, there's always going to come a time when someone surpasses you", I told him.

"Even I?" The General asked, almost wistfully.

I leveled him with a look of 100% certainty. "There is someone out there who at the very least has the potential to grow into a person who can defeat you, Sephiroth, even if they couldn't dream of accomplishing such a feat in this moment in time. Not even _you_ should ever consider yourself undefeatable. There is no such thing."

He regarded me in silence for a moment. His shoulders relaxed just slightly, like a heavy weight had been lifted, and he spoke: "Thank you."

I smiled, and nothing more needed to be said.

O O O

There was a marked difference in the way all the SOLDIERs had started to treat me since they had witnessed me battle one of their best. Of course, all the 3rds that had had the pleasure of 'working with me' on Professor Hojo's orders had already been treating me with wary respect, but they had also been forbidden from sharing any information about their experiences at the labs. Now that my skills in battle and the fact that I was in fact a summon were public knowledge, the SOLDIERs weren't just treating me like the General's secretary, but as a person deserving of respect just by herself.

When I ordered them to do something, I didn't need to imply the order was coming indirectly from the General, the order coming from _me_ was enough to get them moving. Naturally, there were a few mutinous looks from the men that found it hard to take direction from a woman, to admit that a woman could be above them in the chain of command, but none of them were stupid enough to truly test me, not when I had shown them that I could hand their asses to them and that I happily _would_.

Genesis Rhapsodos was an exception to the rule, of course. He didn't see fit to mask the disdain he held for me. Oh, he made sure his dislike was both seen and heard whenever we were in the same airspace...

O O O

It was one of the tiresome duties that Sephiroth rather loathed, but couldn't quite bring himself to neglect just for the simple reason that he could see the reason why it was asked of him. Eating his lunch at the SOLDIER mesh hall, whenever he could.

He disliked the mesh hall. It was loud with chatter, packed full of his SOLDIERs every day, and while nutritious, the taste of the food left much to be desired. But it was important for his SOLDIERs to see him eating there, because after all, if the food was good enough for the General, then how could any of them possibly complain? Of course, there was also the added benefit of his presence making them feel _closer_ to their idol, which served as motivation for all of them.

It was for these same reasons that Genesis and Angeal were ordered to eat most of their lunches at the mess hall as well. It was Friday, the day after the Weekly Tournament that had included Valkyria's show of power, and all three of the SOLDIER 1sts were seated at their corner table in the mess hall. They were talking of the topic of the day, Valkyria.

"It's a shame I missed it", Angeal said in between bites. "I hear it was a sight worth seeing."

Genesis huffed, "That _thing_ is one of the least impressive summons I have ever seen. Why you would like to see _it_ in battle, I can't fathom."

" _She_ wiped the floor with _Luxiere_ , one of the top 2nds we have", Angeal pointed out. "He couldn't land so much as a hit on her, from what I heard."

Sephiroth nodded in confirmation, "In fact, he failed to make her move even a step during the entire fight."

"And she's obviously intelligent", Angeal added. "How else could she excel in assisting Sephiroth in his duties as she has."

"That doesn't change the fact that _it_ is nothing more than a _summon_ ", Genesis argued. "No matter how you sing its praise, it is _nothing_ without someone to summon it."

"Feeling the love, Rhapsodos", a velvety voice said from behind the red-clad SOLDIER, and all three of them turned to look at the her as she walked over. How she had succeeded in coming that close without them noticing her, especially in high-heels, was a mystery.

Genesis sneered at her as she rounded the table and settled at Sephiroth's right shoulder, "What are you even doing here? Can you even eat?"

Her face was void of expression as she reached over Sephiroth's shoulder, picked up a fry and popped it in her mouth while both Angeal and Genesis watched her in surprise. Sephiroth didn't bother turning around, coolly continuing on with his meal like his plate hadn't just been raided by his secretary. She chewed, swallowed, and finally neatly licked her fingers of the salt and grease residue before both Genesis and Angeal realized they were staring.

Valkyria, on her part, was actually fascinated to find that while she clearly didn't require food as sustenance, she could still taste and enjoy food like she used to, and it didn't seem like her body rebelled against eating either.

Sephiroth lifted his plate and wordlessly gave her permission to share his food, which she was only happy to do. The second fry tasted just as good as the first, even though she knew she had tasted better cooked fries before. Then again, after having been without food for so long, _anything_ would taste like heaven. She grabbed a couple of more fries and Sephiroth lowered the plate back on the table. "I suppose you have a message for me?" He asked. He had noticed that even though Valkyria could sent a message to his PHS from the computer at her desk, she, for some reason, preferred to deliver urgent messages herself. It wasn't exactly difficult for her to, since she had admitted that she could feel where her materia was, and so it wasn't like she had to _guess_ where he might be located at any given time, just follow the pull.

"The Research Department called", she said. "The Professor is getting antsy."

He breathed out slowly, in resignation. "I suppose there's no point in keeping him waiting. If you could clear my schedule for the rest of the day..?"

She nodded, "Of course." And then asked: "Will you be keeping me summoned for the rest of the day?"

"If I am able", he answered. "It will depend on what exactly the Professor has planned for me."

Valkyria nodded again, "I will be prepared for sudden dismissal then. Will you be returning to the office afterwards?"

"It is unlikely", Sephiroth replied.

"Then I will see you tomorrow, General", she said reaching over his shoulder to filch one last fry and then strode off. There was a drastic change in noise level in the wake of her departure, making the three 1sts realize just how quiet it had been until then. Honestly, SOLDIERs _sucked_ at being covert about their observation.

"Didn't you have your Mako boosters just a couple of weeks ago?" Angeal asked, frowning. Monthly Mako boosters were pretty much the only thing that required them to go to the labs, with the exception of their yearly checkups, something he knew Sephiroth had had not three months ago.

Sephiroth shook his head in irritation, "You know how Professor Hojo is. This is hardly the first time he decides he has need to perform additional unscheduled test on me. You two are lucky that Professor Hollander isn't like him."

"You're the _General_ ", Genesis pointed out with a look of disgust. "It's not like he can do anything even if you refuse to bend to his whims!"

"And spend the following months looking over my shoulder wondering how he is going to make me pay for daring to deny him what he feels is his right? I think not", Sephiroth argued. "I have long found that it is always better to let him have his way and not fight against the inevitable."

Genesis shook his head, "Pathetic..."

Perhaps he was, Sephiroth thought, but it didn't change the fact that he was tired of trying to shake the hold Hojo had on him. Besides, the man was the closest thing to a parent he had and everyone had a weakness in the form of their parents, didn't they?

O O O

"I heard she takes direction from you well", Professor Hojo said the moment Sephiroth entered his private lab. The man never had been one for pleasantries. He handed Sephiroth an A4-sized photograph, one obviously taken from the security feed of the SOLDIER training hall. It was grainy, but there was still no denying the truth it showed. It was of Sephiroth ending the match between Valkyria and Luxiere. "She even allows you to touch her." Sephiroth's hand on her arm was irrefutable proof of that.

Sephiroth's eyes rose from the photograph to meet the Professor's keen ones, but he said nothing. He was sure the Professor would be getting to the point soon even without him urging the man.

"Since she doesn't seem to have her guard up around you, you should be able to use this – ", the Professor showed him a small device with a rather sharp-looking thick steel needle, " – to finally get me a tissue sample."

Sephiroth stared at the device mutely for a moment, before saying: "And betray the trust she has so readily shown me? I think not. She is by far the best assistant I have ever had. I am not willing to risk losing that to pander to your whims."

It was only seeing the mix of outrage and surprise on the Professor's face that made Sephiroth realize what he had just done. He had refused the Professor. Perhaps for the first time in his life, he had outright refused what the Professor had asked of him. He had protested, he had negotiated, but he had never _refused_. Until now. Not like this.

"I created her!" The Professor screeched. "I _made_ her! Neither you nor she has the right to deny me access to her! She is _my_ specimen!"

"She is a being capable of independent thought", Sephiroth calmly argued. "You lack the ability to force her to submit to your tests. And I refuse to even attempt to make her."

The Professor sneered, "I will find a way around those pesky barriers of hers."

"Perhaps _that_ is your problem", Sephiroth pointed out. "Instead of trying to negotiate with her, you insist on trying to bend her to your will. If there is one thing that has become clear to me, it is that she does not _bend_. She is like the unyielding surface of a mirror. She responds with whatever is thrown at her. Violence is met with violence. Aggression with aggression. Civility with civility." He could see that the Professor wasn't really ready to concede to the point he was making. But perhaps he was listening. "Negotiate with her and perhaps you will find her more agreeable."

The Professor scoffed, " _Negotiate_ … with an experimental creation… Ridiculous." He then waved his hand impatiently, dismissing the matter, "Since you have decided to be of no use to me regarding _her_ , that still leaves the matter of this enhancer I have prepared for you." He turned to fill a syringe from a clear vial of mako-green liquid. "Roll up your sleeve."

O O O

It was late afternoon. The General hadn't returned to the office, and though I had felt the magic fed into keeping me summoned waver several times as the hours passed, I hadn't yet been dismissed. The instability of the General's magic was worrying, though. The 3rds summoning me had had the tendency to push erratic amounts of magic into my materia, but the General's magic flowing into the red orb had always been perfectly smooth, and not a smidge going to waste as he exerted just the right amount of magic into keeping me present. For his control to be shot like this, and for such an extended amount of time…

It was my worry – an emotion I wasn't all that used to feeling – that had me following the pull towards where the apartments for the Shinra staff lay. I found myself at a door that I could feel him – feel my materia – being behind and knocked. It took a long while for him to answer the door, but I could feel him moving inside, and so didn't hurry to knock again.

When the door opened, and I laid eyes on the feverishly flushed cheeks, the slumped shoulders and the tired eyes on the usually so invincible looking man, for a moment, I couldn't but stare. And then I sighed sadly, "Oh Sephiroth, what did you let that man do to you?"

He didn't answer, just stared at me with the kind of exhaustion that had me wondering whether he had even registered my words.

I lay my hand on his chest and began gently pushing him backwards. He swayed unsteadily for a moment and then took a step back, and another, allowing me to move him deeper into the apartment, step past the doorway and close the door behind me. "Let's get you to bed, hmm?" I softly said.

Again, I wondered whether he had heard me, but then he nodded, turned and led the way to his bedroom. He didn't so much as glance at me as he dropped himself on the bed and curled on his side with his back toward me.

From what little I had seen, the apartment – including the bedroom – was all white walls and minimalistic utilitarian furniture in black and white. Even the sheets – a wrinkled mess, he must have been rolling in bed for the past few hours – were a dull gray. I idly wondered whether he had chosen the color scheme himself, or if everything here had been provided for him by the company and he simply hadn't felt the need to replace them with stuff of his own.

I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. I leant over his wide shoulders and gingerly pushed a few strands of long silvery hair out of his face and behind his ear. His eyes were closed, his breathing shallow. With the palm of my hand I felt his forehead, he felt warm. Warmer than normal, I thought, though I was hardly well equipped to say one way or the other. While seeming otherwise perfectly dead to the world, his head turned slightly to press his forehead more fully against my hand leading me to believe he rather liked the contact. My hand must have felt pleasantly cool against his feverish skin.

I pulled my hand back slowly, stopping to stroke his head a couple of times, like the fur of a beloved pet, and then straightened myself.

Deciding I couldn't exactly leave him alone when he was like this – at least not until I had no choice – I fetched him a tall glass of water from the kitchen and with some effort succeeded in making him drink it, figuring he needed the hydration if he was indeed feverish.

I found towels in a cupboard in his bathroom and wet a small hand-towel with cold water before returning to the bedroom and setting it on his brow.

Occasionally, as I made him drink some more or switched the towel he would blink his eyes open drowsily and look at me with a look I couldn't even begin to interpret. The moments were brief, though, before the heaviness of his eyelids had his eyes falling closed again.

I started to get bored by the unstimulating company and the silence and soon began to fill it with soft singing. When he didn't seem too bothered by it – no, on the contrary, the singing seemed to actually help him drift into a more restful sleep – I decided that perhaps this wasn't so bad.

The thing was, I had never had to take care of a sick person before. My mother had been my only family, and even she had passed away some years before I found myself dead. Ironically, it seemed I had followed my mother's footsteps in death, because she too had died in a car accident, though in her case, she had been _inside_ a crashing car instead of getting smeared all over the windshield. My mother… She had never been sick from what I could remember. Hell, I couldn't really remember getting sick myself. Watching other people cough and sneeze I had always felt grateful I had inherited my mother's superb immune system.

But here and now, I found myself hesitating over whether there might be something else I should be doing for my ailing General. With the lack of experience on being sick myself or taking care of someone feeling unwell, I was really quite out of my depth.

I was in the kitchen refilling the glass with water from the tap when I felt the magic being fed into my materia starting to rapidly decline. Knowing I would be dismissed any second now as the hold Sephiroth had on me lessened, I quickly set the empty glass on the edge of the sink. I turned to look towards where my summoner lay, just to check that he was still there and not visibly distressed – he was deep asleep still, I noted – and then I faded back into the nothingness that had become my home.

* * *

 **AN:** I've been incredibly happy to see that there have already been people showing interest in this story. I hope I won't disappoint :)

For those wondering about my other stories:

 **Dead Helpful** is complete. There is no sequel in the works.

 **The Contract and the Guide** is complete. There is no sequel in the works.

 **She Who Knows** is in progress and **will not be abandoned**. Please have some patience, I will be updating it eventually.

There will be notifications on my profile page from now on if any of this changes.

Posted on December 17th, 2016.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sephiroth woke like clockwork every morning, and this morning was no different, despite the fact that he had gone to bed in the early afternoon the day before. He heaved himself up, setting his feet on the cool floor as he sat on the edge of the bed. There was a lingering soreness in his muscles, a taste in his mouth like something had died in it and his eyes felt dry, all very common symptoms after getting injected with one of the good Professor's concoctions. Despite feeling like roadkill, he acknowledged that it could have been worse. His head wasn't hurting near as bad as it usually did at this point, and he felt a little more rested as well.

He was in desperate need of nourishment and a long hot shower, he decided, and absentmindedly sank his fingers in his hair, attempting to run them through the hair's entire length only for them to snag only a few inches in. He blinked in surprise – his hair didn't tend to tangle no matter what he did, one of the reasons why he allowed himself to indulge in such long hair – and after a few searching touches found that his hair was _braided_. It was a loose braid, one that hadn't even been tied and was already coming undone, but why would his hair be _braided?_ He frowned in confusion for a moment, and then a memory of a cool hand on his forehead, fingers combing his hair back and a clear voice singing popped to the forefront of his mind.

"Valkyria", he muttered as he realized who had been there. Who had _taken care of him_.

He was stunned. He didn't know what he was feeling. No one had ever actually gone out of their way to take care of him when he was suffering through the side effects of whatever Professor Hojo had inflicted upon him, not even when he had been young. In the recent years, no one had even seen him when he was unwell. He hadn't wanted to let anyone see him at his weakest. Oh he had no illusion, he knew Genesis and Angeal were well aware that he wasn't exactly fit for duty after most of his visits to the labs, but he had never allowed them to actually see him like that. And they had always readily given him space in such occasions.

So, for Valkyria to see him like this… It unsettled him.

But he could also remember how good the hand on his forehead had felt, how the fever had felt _less_ as she sang to him songs he had never heard before.

His eyes dropped to the red orb of materia in the small one-slot bangle he was wearing.

Perhaps, it was alright to be seen in that state, if it was _her_. Somehow, he doubted she would see him as _less_ than what she wanted to see him as, for showing a little weakness, a little humanity. One of the reasons he found so easy to relax around her was the way she had never seemed to see him as some kind of _god_ , someone to be put on a pedestal high above what anyone else could reach. To her, he had always been nothing more than the General and her summoner. To her, he hadn't been untouchable. She didn't seem to have any _expectations_ of him, just being himself had been enough.

Slowly, he took off the bangle, and set it on the bed-side table with care despite knowing he wouldn't be able to so much as scratch the materia even if he tried. His eyes lingered on the shiny red orb as he undid the braid, and when his hair was again the usual free-flowing waterfall of silver, he finally tore his eyes from the materia that held his assistant, and decided he had indulged in enough dawdling. It was time to have that shower he had promised himself.

O O O

The next day, Sephiroth summoned me as always. He greeted me politely and asked me if I wanted to work as his assistant today – as always. But there was a wall between us. A wall he had drawn up. A wall I couldn't see or touch, but it was there all the same.

He felt distant. I didn't like it.

It was for this very reason that I was running on a short fuse and well… All I will say in my defense is that it could have been a whole lot worse.

This is what happened…

I was right outside the VR training room, on my way to deliver a quick message to the General – when I heard one of the Turks regaling his Turk friends of what he had seen in the security feed the previous night.

" – And she never came out! Trust me, I kept a close eye on the feed after I saw her going in. It's a damn shame there's no video surveillance inside the General's rooms. Who knows what kind of freaky shit they got up to!" The red-haired man said.

While his bald, sun-glasses wearing friend was stoically silent, the curly brown-haired girl gasped in shock, "Reno! You can't say things like that!"

"What?" The man asked in affront. "I'm just saying what everyone is thinking. Sephiroth is all kinds of bizarre, the man barely even counts as human. It's not like anyone would be surprised if it came out he's using a summon as a sex doll. Why else would a summon that looks like _that_ be going to his rooms for the night? They're screwing, trust me." He smirked. He actually had the _gall_ to smirk, as he continued: "I'm actually a little jealous, 'cause let me tell you – "

He froze, having noticed the almost panicked expression on the female Turk's face, and then following her gaze he turned around. He twitched violently when he noticed me standing right there, bare inches from him. But he had enough self-control to halt the instinctive urge to take a step back.

I took a half a step forward, closing the distance between us so that I was lightly pressed against him. Gently, I stroked his jawline with my fingertips as I quietly asked him: "What are you jealous of, _Reno_?"

A flush rose to his face, his eyes wide like a deer in headlights and he stuttered, "I… That is… I didn't…"

"Did you have a little daydream of being in his place?" I kept my voice smooth and suggestive. Slowly, I brought my face closer to his, until we were breathing the same air, my lips almost grazing against his as I added: "Is this what you want?"

His head gave a slight, absent nod and he moved to capture my lips in the kiss I so obviously was offering him.

And then, the moment our mouths touched, the hand I had used to caress his face was around his throat and he was dangling from my outstretched arm, his toes barely touching the floor.

There was fire in my eyes, I knew, as I stared up at his panicked eyes. "Worthless piece of gutter trash!" I hissed. "You are not worthy of kissing my boots, much less having my positive attention." His friends both looked ready to attack me, but the hold I had on the red-head made it impossible for them to strike me without hurting him as well. So I paid them little mind, my attention all on the gutter-rat I had in my grasp. "You should think twice of what you say and where, lest someone stronger and meaner than you hear and take offense. After all, humans can be so very easy to – "

"Valkyria." My name practically echoed in the tense silence of the hallway. My expression turned from slightly manic to a pout and I released my hold on the Turk, letting him drop to the floor and on his ass. I let myself enjoy the sight of him desperately gasping for breath for a moment and then turned to the man approaching me in brisk walk. The man that was my summoner.

"General", I acknowledged him, keeping both my voice and face carefully indifferent.

He came to a halt next to me, took his time taking in the scene and then turned to me and said: "Every person you land in the infirmary means half an hour worth more of paperwork for me."

"And should they end up in the morgue instead?" I airily asked, and enjoyed the slight shudder that ran through the Turk at my feet.

His eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. "What did this Turk do?"

"He was being… disrespectful", I replied. "His words were ill chosen, and needless to say, I was offended."

For a moment, it looked like he wanted to press the issue, to find out what exactly had happened, but then his shoulders dropped slightly and he said: "I suppose I should be grateful you didn't maim him."

I frowned up at him, "Have I ever given you reason to think me that blood-thirsty?"

"You have a temper", he said. "And I have yet to see you stand down voluntarily."

"You have always been quick to stop me", I pointed out. "You haven't exactly given me the chance to prove you wrong."

The corner of his mouth quirked up in smile. "Note that you didn't deny having a temper."

"Only when it comes to dealing with jackasses", I defended myself.

The red-haired Turk exclaimed in protest: "Hey!"

I shot an icy glare at him, "Silence, vermin."

The bald Turk decided it was time for him to step in and evenly said: "We will be filing a report to our superior for this incident."

"As you should", the General replied, and then turned to leave. "Valkyria", he said, and I obediently followed after him.

We were all the way to his office before he turned to me and said: "I expect better of you."

"I will not tolerate that kind of gross lack of respect toward me", I informed him. "Or toward you."

His green eyes bore into me. "And what exactly did that Turk say?"

"Something no one would _ever_ even consider saying to your face", I replied. "Frankly, you are better off not knowing."

"And should I demand you tell me?" He smoothly asked.

I looked at him with obvious rebellion and said: "I would refuse."

He inclined his head. "Very well." He rounded his desk and sat down. "Should the Department of Administrative Research request you for questioning, I expect you to present yourself at their leisure and be on your best behavior."

That sounded far too condescending to my ear, so I looked at him with unveiled displeasure. I was tempted to ask what exactly was the reason behind this _mood_ he had been in all day, but I swallowed the words and said instead: "Of course, General."

He nodded his head, signaling the matter closed. "Now, I believe you were looking for me?"

"Yes, I was asked to deliver a message to you from the President's office – "

O O O

Sephiroth blamed his lack of social skills for the way he had been practically ignoring his summon the whole day. The truth was, he didn't know how to behave around the woman that had seen him at his weakest and had _cared_ for him. He had noticed he was slowly getting on her nerves and frankly, he hadn't been surprised when she had snapped. Of course, he would have expected the outburst to be against him and not someone else.

He was still unsure whether he had handled the situation correctly. Judging by her ire, he had not. He feared that she was regretting agreeing to becoming his assistant. That when he would summon her on Monday and ask her if she would like to help him with his work that day, the answer would, for the first time, be "No".

He was acutely aware of her when she strode into his office with a small pile of paperwork. So aware, in fact, that he completely neglected to listen to what his friend, Angeal, was telling him. He had never been this distracted by her presence before. In fact, she had mastered the art of being unobtrusive, despite the loud clicking of her heels.

He only snapped out of his distracted haze when she stopped and turned to his visitor and said: "I would be happy to serve as your apprentice's training partner in your absence."

Angeal blinked in surprise, hesitated, and then said: "I heard you sent Luxiere to the infirmary. I'm not sure the two of you should train together without supervision."

"I'm perfectly capable of making sure your young protégé stays in perfect health, I assure you", she replied a little sharply. Then she gave him a feral grin and added: "Unless, of course, he's an arrogant toerag. Then I make no promises."

He laughed nervously, "He _is_ somewhat excitable and has a youthful sense of self-confidence, but I wouldn't say he's quite _that_ bad _._ "

"Then he'll be perfectly safe with me while you are away on your mission", she told him.

Angeal eyed her searchingly for a moment and then nodded his head in agreement. "Alright." He then turned to Sephiroth and asked: "If that is alright with you, Sephiroth?"

Judging by the look Valkyria was giving him, he really didn't have room to protest, so he said: "I have no objection." At least her making a commitment to working with Fair should guarantee her agreeing to continue working as his assistant. He just hoped he wouldn't be making apologies to his friend for his summon having landed the young SOLDIER 2nd into the infirmary after this was over.

O O O

It was a new day – Monday – and the air between me and my summoner was still heavy with tension. He had seemed oddly anxious when summoning me that morning, like he wasn't sure if he should. Or perhaps if I would want him to, I couldn't quite tell.

When the time for me to join Zack Fair in one of the SOLDIER training rooms arrived, I was relieved to leave the office. SOLDIER Fair was already in the training room when I arrived.

"Good morning", I cordially greeted him.

"Good morning, Ma'am!" He replied, giving me a rather informal salute accompanied by a cheerful grin.

I couldn't but return his smile with one of my own. "You may call me Valkyria, SOLDIER Fair."

"The name's Zach", he corrected, scratching the back of his neck with a hint of embarrassment. "None of that formal nonsense necessary."

I nodded, "Very well." Deciding to get right to business, I said: "I believe SOLDIER Hewley wished for you to practice using materia in his absence."

The man – if you could call him that, he was a teenager still, despite the rather impressive amount of muscle mass – scrunched up his nose in distaste. "Honestly, I'm not too into the whole casting magic thing."

I shot him a raised eyebrow, "Which is probably why he felt the need to specify materia as the main focus of these training sessions."

He pouted. I thought he looked remarkably like a puppy with those pitiful eyes of his. When I gave him no sign that I could be persuaded in this matter, he sighed, and asked: "So how are we doing this?"

"You are going to cast each of your materia at me until I ask you to switch to another one", I instructed. "This should both help you familiarize with each materia and stretch your MP reserves."

His face flushed and he averted his eyes in embarrassment as he muttered: "I'm not really all that good at the directing spells bit…"

And suddenly I had a better idea of why SOLDIER Hewley hadn't wanted Zach to train on his own. No doubt he was afraid the boy injure himself with a poorly directed spell. So I asked: "Do you have a cure materia?" He nodded. "Then we are starting with that one." I wasn't sure if I could absorb the magic of cure and reproduce it since no one had ever thought to try and cast it at me.

After almost an hour of work I found that yes, I could, in fact, absorb 'cure' as well any of the elemental magic cast at me, and while it was more difficult, I could also mold the energy I had into that of a cure spell. At the end of the training session I was brimming with energy – even having released all the excess – and confident in my skill to use my energy to heal people. Zach was sick enough of the spell that he swore to never get hurt _ever_ so that he wouldn't ever have to cast the spell again. He was also begging that we would be working on something else in our next session. I chose not to tell him one way or another. His distress was rather entertaining, after all.

O O O

 _This has been my life for almost a month now_ , I mused as I watched the dark clouds above, the cloud cover that had quickly become a familiar constant.

Two weeks in the care of the darling Professor and then about a week and a half here, with the General.

My focus shifted from the outside view to the reflection on the window.

I still looked the same, exactly as I had been the night I died. Before I was hit by a car, that is.

I hadn't washed or brushed my hair since the night I died, but it wasn't filthy or any messier than usual. Just a controlled mess of curly black and purple hair. No greasiness, no tangles.

I hadn't reapplied my makeup since I had given it a small touch up at the bar about an hour before my death, and it still looked good. No, giving my face a closer look I noted it didn't really look like I had any makeup on. It was like the thick layer of mascara and rich red lipstick had become a part of me.

Frowning, I wondered if _everything_ I had worn in death had become an irremovable part of me but a quick test of taking off my bronze pendant – in the shape of wings, my mother had given it to me – showed that it wasn't so. I wasn't about to start stripping at the office, so I decided to trust that my clothes were removable as well.

Leveling another searching look at my reflection I couldn't help but marvel at how strange it was that even though I was so clearly different inside, I still looked exactly the same as before.

But I wasn't the same.

I no longer needed sustenance. I needed someone to _use_ the orb I was tied to just so that I could _exist_ for a moment.

I had power, and I loved it.

It was strange, how I had never longed to feel stronger. Indeed, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind. But now that I was powerful, now that nothing could touch me if I didn't want it to… I liked it. It made me feel a new kind of confidence, and I had hardly been lacking in confidence before.

In fact, I had to acknowledge that I was bordering on arrogant now that I was like this, and I made a mental note to watch myself. After all, arrogance can be a very dangerous thing to have.

A smirk spread to my red lips as I decided that perhaps I shouldn't be too hard on myself. If dying once had taught me anything, it was that you never know when you might meet your end and I intended to enjoy my life until then.

O O O

It was Tuesday when I received the summons to a debriefing at the office of the Department of Administrative Research for the same day. When I went to inform the General, he nodded, but said nothing. It rubbed me the wrong way but I refused to let it show, instead meeting his lack of expression with a matching blankness.

When I got down to the Turks' floor at the appointed time, the lady at the front – not dressed like a Turk, but I would have bet quite a lot of money on her still being one of them – was quick to escort me through the open office area with several desks with a few Turks seated here and there. Reno was at one of the desks we walked past – facing away from us, though I was sure he was quite aware of my presence despite pretending the exact opposite – and I made no effort to resist the temptation to slide a gentle hand across one shoulder. To my immense pleasure, he shuddered. I couldn't have held back the self-satisfied smirk had I tried.

The lady led me to the large office at the back and announced: "The Summon Valkyria here to see you, boss." She stepped aside and I walked past her just as a gruff male voice replied: "Thank you." She left the room, closing the door behind her. My attention was wholly on the two men before me, however.

From the personnel files, I recognized the both of them, though I hadn't had the pleasure of meeting them until now, barring walking past them in the halls.

The man seated behind the desk I recognized as the Head of the Turks, Veld. He was a handsome man, with rich brown hair and a face that looked rugged. He was considerably older than any of the other Turks in the company and it only spoke of his skills. After all, the Turk line of work was practically a promise of an early grave. An old Turk was an exceptionally dangerous Turk. He didn't look very dangerous though – serious, yes, but not threatening – not until you saw his prosthetic gun arm.

The other one was Tseng, Veld's second in command. He looked young and almost pretty with his smooth features and lustrous black hair. He stood at Veld's right.

I felt flattered. Two of the very best the Turks had to offer, to question little old me.

"Miss Valkyria", Veld said, and gestured to one of the two armchairs before his desk, "Please, have a seat." I sat down and he continued: "As I'm sure you are aware, we have invited you here to hear your take on the incident that happened last Saturday, the confrontation between one of our Turks and yourself." I nodded, and he added: "How would you describe what happened?"

" _Your_ Turk, Reno, said that the General barely counts as human. The words 'sex doll' were also used in reference to what uses I might be serving for my summoner", I calmly explained. "I took offense and I took action in hopes of… correcting your Turk's belief that it is alright for him to say whatever he likes about myself and the General."

"And how did you do that?" Veld asked. I had no doubt that he knew exactly how. There had been three of his Turks present, not to mention the camera surveillance recordings he had doubtlessly viewed.

"I wrapped my fingers around his throat and squeezed until he could breathe no more", I replied, tone more than a little blood-thirsty.

Veld nodded, and then asked: "And do you consider your actions a suitable response to his?"

"It would have been _very_ easy – not to mention, tempting – to snap his neck. I showed far more restraint than can be asked of me", I told them.

His eyes flashed. "Can you not be asked to adhere to the same code of conduct as the rest of us employees here at Shinra?"

I smiled at him coldly, "I am not an employee of Shinra. I am a summon of the General. He is the only one that can even _hope_ to give me instruction and expect it followed, and even then… I am no puppet."

"We cannot allow a danger to our people to roam free in our halls, I'm sure you understand", Veld said.

"Am I a danger?" I asked. "After all, your loudmouthed Turk is, perhaps a little a bruised, but otherwise perfectly fine. I'm sure he will have learned his lesson and keep his distance and hold his tongue in the future."

"And what of when the next unfortunate person offends you?" Tseng asked, taking part in the discussion for the first time. His tone was more accusing than Veld's. "What of when General Sephiroth isn't there to stop you?"

I huffed. "I'm not a mindless beast nor am I without mercy."

Veld was giving me an intent, considering look, I noted, and then said: "You are not a mindless beast, but a terror of another kind entirely: a woman scorned."

I laughed, genuinely amused and impressed by the words. "You are a perceptive man", I told him almost warmly. "The anger of a woman, it is a scary thing, is it not?"

He nodded, "Even that of one with no skill for battle. You… I wonder, does the General have any clue what he has gotten into?"

"I imagine not", I huffed and then suggested: "Perhaps you might offer him some advice, from one man to another? A man like you, I'm sure you are a well of knowledge on the matter."

"On women?" He asked, eyebrow raised. "What man is?" Then he asked: "Anything particular I should give him advice on?"

I narrowed my eyes at him slightly. He was fishing. "What goes on between myself and my summoner, remains between myself and my summoner. You wouldn't be trying to poke your nose into such private matters, would you?"

"I would not dare", he calmly replied. It was a lie, a poorly veiled one. He totally would, that was practically what he was paid for.

Still, I replied: "Excellent." Deciding I had had quite enough of this dancing around, I told them: "Now gentlemen, let's be frank. Clearly, my little scuffle with your Turk was just a convenient excuse to get me here. He's a twerp with a mouth that must be getting him in trouble all the time, there's probably even a pre-filled form for him to turn in, in cases like this. No, the reason I'm here, is because you have questions and you're hoping to wheedle some answers out of me." I gave them an almost challenging smile. "Ask your questions. Fortune favors the bold."

The corner of Veld's mouth twitched and there was appreciation in his eyes. It was strange. I would have expected the leader of Turks to have higher appreciation for subterfuge than for bluntness. Then again, perhaps it was the way I could see through their bullshit that garnered his regard.

" _Frankly"_ , Veld stressed the word, smiling slightly, "There is very little known about you. The General is hardly the most forthcoming of people, the Research Department is refusing to share at all. The Department of Administrative Research would appreciate you answering some questions."

I gave him a thoughtful look. "I don't much care about your Department, to tell truth." Then I smirked and gave him a blatant once over, "Now a charming fellow like yourself, _you_ I would be happy to please."

There was a calculating look in his eyes, as he doubtlessly wondered whether I was feigning interest or if it was genuine, and if so, how he could use it to his advantage. I could see him reach a conclusion but what it was, I couldn't say.

Something suggestive flashed in his eyes, and though I had every confidence in my own appeal, I knew it wasn't out of true interest, at least not entirely. He was testing me, poking and prodding, trying to see where my strings were so that he could play me like a violin. Or a marionette.

"Answers would please _me_ specifically", he replied, and when I gestured for him to go on, he said: "The General claims you are a summon created by Professor Hojo. Is that accurate?"

"The nasty little slime-ball would certainly like to think so, and I suppose it would not be entirely untrue for him to claim having created the summon Valkyria", I replied, tone carefully detached.

"And what were you, before?" The man pressed. It was funny that this man was the first one to question it. The Professor had not even once asked me a question about what I might remember from before, perfectly secure in his belief that my entire being had just mysteriously popped into existence because of whatever science he had performed.

"Why do you ask?"

"It is clear to me, from the little I have seen, that you have plenty more life experience than the mere weeks since your 'creation", Veld said. "It is not the kind of knowledge that can be created, definitely not just book knowledge. A true understanding of how people work."

"My, you _have_ been keeping a close eye on me", I mused, amused and a little flattered.

His eyebrow rose as he gave me a pointed look, "Someone who can wipe the floor with a SOLDIER 2nd without breaking a sweat. That definitely warrants a closer look."

I gave him a flirtatious look, "I would be happy to give you as close a look as you would _like_ , clothing optional."

"Perhaps later", he said, smirking. A girl could hope, but I wasn't holding my breath. "My question", he reminded.

"The Professor may have made me a summon", I revealed, "But he didn't make _me_. I was born, just like you, for a mother and a father, in a place far from here."

His eyes narrowed. "He trapped you."

I inclined my head thoughtfully. "Effectively, yes." He was looking at me with suspicion, and I made a stab in the dark: "I'm not bitter. In fact, I can't help but feel rather happy about the way things turned out. After all, it wasn't from my _life_ that he tore me, but from my _death_." He looked surprised, and I elaborated: "I died. In a bizarre sort of way, he gave me a second chance at life. And while it is true, that I despise my freedom being restricted so, it could be worse. I cannot be harmed, I cannot be _punished_. I _cannot_ be forced to do _anything_. And though it is true that I can only roam free as long as the General – or whoever is in possession of my materia – wills it, this existence isn't too bad."

"I see", he said, but I could see that he didn't really see it at all.

I told him: "It's funny, but I never felt as _alive_ as I do now. It is a… heady feeling. Besides, I've always been a bit of a hedonist. As long as I'm having fun, everything's just dandy."

He looked at me blankly, and then his eyebrow rose. "You consider being the General's secretary 'fun'?"

"There's a certain satisfaction to be found in menial tasks", I replied. "Not to mention the little highlights here and there."

"General Sephiroth is known for going through secretaries like tissue paper", Tseng pointed out.

My eyes narrowed, "What's your point?"

"There have been reports of him being… hard on them", he carefully said. "The post is both highly sought after _and_ notorious."

"I have been _perfectly_ happy working with the General", I told him. "His expectations are high but hardly unachievable. His social skills may be lacking, but he is never deliberately inconsiderate. I very much doubt it has been due to any failing of _his_ that his previous assistants have found themselves rejected."

"I see you hold him in high regard", Veld said, drawing my attention back from Tseng.

I huffed. "The man is not perfect, no _man_ is. But I doubt I could be in better hands. It is why I insisted he become my summoner."

Now both of them looked at me in surprise. " _You_ insisted?"

"Yes", I smiled, admittedly, quite smugly. "Surely you don't think the Professor just decided to hand me over to the General out of the _goodness_ of his heart, because I assure you, he hasn't one. No, I gave that _man_ exactly three options: To give my materia to the General, to leave the little orb to gather dust on a shelf somewhere or to keep having other people summon me for him and suffer the consequences, which I assure you, would have been _costly_."

Veld nodded in understanding and then said: "One question that has raised quite some discussion pertains to the nature of your abilities…"

Seeing no reason to try and hide it, I explained: "I can deflect or absorb all attacks direct toward me. The energy I have absorbed I can then use to retaliate in any way I see fit."

"In _any_ way?" Veld pressed.

"Elemental attacks, physical augmentation, energy blasts, anything", I replied.

"No weaknesses?" Tseng asked, eyes sharp.

I gave him a sidelong look, "I certainly wouldn't tell you if I had any." And of course, I did. I could still get caught by surprise. I could still run out of energy if I wasted my reserves and no one helped me recharge by attacking me. I was a _summon_ , I only existed out of my materia orb because Sephiroth desired it. Whether I could bleed and die, I didn't know yet. I wasn't in a hurry to test it either.

"Certainly not", Veld agreed, shooting an unreadable look at his subordinate.

"Any other pressing questions?" I asked him, tone telling them I was quickly growing bored with this little meeting, and that they should either figure out a way to keep me entertained or cut me loose.

"I am content for the moment", Veld said, and gave me an intent look. "I trust you won't mind if I come to you with new ones should I think of any?"

Leaning forward in my seat I told him: " _You_ are always welcome to come to me with _anything_." Then I rose and with a more serious expression said: "We are finished here, I trust."

He nodded. "Thank you for coming. Tseng will escort you back to the elevators."

It wasn't like I could get lost, the floor plan was simple enough, but I could see why they might not want anyone wandering through their offices unescorted. So I inclined my head and followed the black-haired young man out. Reno wasn't at his desk anymore, I noted. Tseng left me at the elevators without a word, clearly as disinclined for platitudes as I was.

The General's door was open when I walked into the outer office and I took it as him wanting to see me upon my return.

His eyes rose to meet mine as soon as I entered. There was a moment of tense silence, and then he said: "I trust there were no problems."

"None", I airily replied.

He nodded. "Good."

Another moment of uncomfortable silence as we regarded each other across the room.

Eventually, I asked: "Was there anything else, General?"

"That was all", he replied and I turned and left, closing the door behind me. I allowed myself a huff of irritation, then shook my head in dismay and returned to my desk. I still had some work to do before I was to meet Zach for training.

* * *

Posted on January 6th, 2017.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Some of us 2nds and 3rds are going to this bar in Loveless Avenue tonight", Zach said, fidgeting slightly, "And I was wondering if you might be interested."

Alcohol, music and people in high spirits? Hell yes, I was interested. "I might. Whether I can come depends entirely on the General, however."

Zach perked up. "He should come too! I was already going to ask Angeal if he and Genesis want to come and if the General's coming then they are definitely going to follow." When I looked at him in question, he explained: "I mean, it's not every day you get to see him outside of Shinra, is it? They wouldn't want to miss it."

Now that he mentioned it, as far as I knew, the General hadn't once gone anywhere since we had started working together. Didn't the man have any hobbies or favored places to help him unwind?

"I shall ask him", I decided. And by 'ask', I meant 'pressure'.

O O O

"Zach Fair invited us to join him and his friends on their outing this evening", I told the General as soon as I returned from training with the young SOLDIER. "They are going to a bar on Loveless Avenue."

For a moment, the man just stared at me blankly. Then hesitantly, he asked me: "And you wish to… go with them?"

I nodded, "If possible." I paused, and then added: "If keeping me summoned so long is an issue, I completely understand."

"I can take an ether to extend my reserves", the General admitted. "That should allow you to remain until midnight at the very least."

I smiled, starting to feel a familiar excitement buzzing under my skin. "So we're going?"

"'We'?" He repeated, and blinked.

"You _are_ coming with me, aren't you?" I asked him.

Reluctance was painted all over him as he replied: "I was not planning to, no."

"I would… very much like you to join me", I told him. I couldn't really say _why_ it was important to me that he come with, especially considering how strained and tense things had been with us lately and how I had every intention of making this evening one of relaxing and letting loose. Some part of me insisted that there could be no release for me if he wasn't near. And I needed this, damn it.

The General sighed – oh, the sweet sound of surrender! – and said: "Very well."

Feeling quite pleased myself, and life in general, I wasted no time and messaging Zach to let him know we were coming.

All hyped up and rearing to go, it took quite some effort to get any work done for the rest of the day.

Considering how reluctant the General looked, I had actually begun to wonder if I would be forced to physically drag him down to Sector 8 when the work day was over. It turned out, however, that the man was quite familiar with having to just 'suck it up and deal'. He downed an ether to top up his MP reserves and then down we went.

Our destination wasn't far and I could see why it would be popular among the Shinra employees. It was still early evening so it wasn't too crowded, plenty of free space at the little tables and booths around the front part of the place. At the back, I could see a dance floor, it too still almost entirely empty. The bar was by the right-hand wall, and the moment I laid my eyes on it, I was making a beeline for it. Because: _Alcohol._

Now, don't get me wrong. I'm hardly an alcoholic. There's just something so freeing about the little buzz it could give you as it helped you shed some of the inhibitions you normally just couldn't get rid of. That's why I had been in the habit of going drinking at least once every two weeks.

Perhaps you could say that I should know better. After all, it had been a night out that had led to my untimely demise. All I can say is that I strongly believe that there are things that you just can't give up. This was one of those for me.

Realizing I had no idea what kind of drinks they might serve in this world, I asked the barkeep to surprise me. When he glanced above my left shoulder, eyebrow raised in question, I realized the General had followed. I mean, _of course_ he had. But I had completely succeeded in forgetting him for a moment there.

When the General just stared at the barkeep wordlessly, I spoke for him: "He'll take something extra strong. Whatever the heavier drinking SOLDIERs are drinking."

As the barkeep turned to fulfill our order, the General said to me: "I am unaffected by alcohol."

I had figured as much. "Sucks to be you", I told him.

His eyes slid over the place with an unreadable look. "Frankly, I have never seen the appeal."

"Not everyone does", I commented with shrug.

The barkeep placed the drinks on the counter. "That's twenty gil."

I shot my summoner an expectant look and he paid without looking the least bit reluctant. Obviously, he would be paying. It wasn't like I had any money to pay with.

I grabbed the drinks and turned to face the rest of the bar, asking: "Do you see anyone you recognize."

He was quick to gesture to the tables on the other side of the space. "Angeal, Genesis and Fair are over there."

"Great!" I exclaimed. "Lead the way."

As we got closer I realized he couldn't have actually seen any of the three of them from where we had been standing, which led to me wondering if he had _heard_ them because if so, then _damn_ that man had a pair of impressive ears on him. Along with impressive everything else.

"So, it wasn't just wishful thinking on the puppy's part", said Genesis by the way of a greeting as we walked over. "The Great General Sephiroth, out here with the rest of us mortals. I can barely believe my eyes!"

"Genesis", Hewley said admonishingly before turning to the General. "It is good to see you here, old friend." And the polite kind of person that he was, he added to me: "You as well, Miss Valkyria."

"Wouldn't have missed this for the world", I told him as I took a seat next to Zach. It was a U-shaped booth they had chosen, with Hewley sitting at the bend with Zach to his right and Rhapsodos to his left. It was a tough choice, choosing which was the lesser evil: brushing elbows with the red-coated SOLDIER or having to watch his sneering face across the table, but I decided seeing him was less distasteful than actually having any physical contact with him. That left the General sitting next to the red-head, but I figured he didn't much care either way.

I pushed the General's drink across the small table to him and then took a large gulp of my own. It was delicious and judging by the taste of it, probably also rather high on alcohol content. In other words: Perfect.

"I'm a little surprised you could get here this early", Zach commented.

I agreed with him. It wasn't rare for the General and I to work overtime and I had fully expected him to use the little fact to postpone having to come here until the last possible moment. But he hadn't, so I looked at him in question.

"Valkyria was looking forward to this", the man said, "And there was nothing so pressing that it wouldn't wait until tomorrow at the office." He paused, and added: "There is also a limit to how long I can keep her summoned, even with the ether I took earlier."

I sighed, a little wistfully. "Like a fucking Cinderella, aren't I?"

They all looked at me in incomprehension. "I'm sorry?" Hewley voiced his confusion.

I waved a dismissive hand. "Never mind, not important."

The place was quickly filling up as SOLDIERs and others were getting off work, I noted. I also noted that my glass was empty. Luckily, there was a waitress nearby.

O O O

I had been worried there for a moment, but a couple of hours of some serious drinking and I finally felt I was at least a little drunk and not totally, depressingly sober. The dance floor was finally getting some action and I had had enough of waiting.

"Zach…" I began, pressing myself against his arm, looking at him from under lowered lashes enticingly. "While I'm sure these three gentlemen are _much_ too stiff to be up for it, _you_ aren't as dull as them, are you?" He was frowning at me, not yet getting what I was getting at. So, I clarified: "You'll come and dance with me, won't you?"

"Oh!" He blinked in surprise and then smiled radiantly. "Of course!"

I slid off my seat and grabbed his hand, pulling him after me. He stumbled a little when I tucked at his arm just when he was getting up, but didn't seem to mind, and gamely followed me as I dragged him to the dancefloor less than half a dozen meters from where we'd been sitting, already moving to the heady beat before my feet even hit the dancefloor.

Then it was just… being _alive_.

Dancing to music loud enough that I could _feel_ it in my chest, surrounded by people losing themselves to the sensations, that was one of the places I felt most alive. Few things could compete. Though I started out dancing with Zach, I made sure to keep it to just a touch here and there, not allowing myself to enjoy any more from him, because every touch felt like fireworks in my veins and he wasn't old enough, un-innocent enough for me to enjoy myself with. But I could still bask in the way his eyes instinctively followed me, followed my every move. The way his pupils dilated, his cheeks flushed. I drank in the look of hunger in his eyes like a woman _dying_ of thirst.

It had been too long. Far too long.

Then there was a hand on my waist and I turned to find someone, a non-SOLDIER someone making a move on me, and I pushed Zach out of my mind entirely. This guy, he was older, and by no means innocent. No, _this_ guy knew exactly what he wanted, and it was even better than the clueless desire I had triggered in Zach.

But even that guy couldn't keep my attention for long. In his twenties, good-looking and bold. Quite delectable all in all, but not the best this place had to offer, so when I saw another man, one even more to my taste, watching me with obvious interest, I was quick to move on.

I was on a hunt. It was familiar. I loved it.

O O O

There was silence at their table as all three of the SOLDIER 1sts watched Zach and Valkyria hurry over to the dancefloor and join the throng of moving bodies.

After a moment Angeal broke the silence. "Oh my…"

Sephiroth didn't know what he had been expecting of this evening, but this wasn't it. Seeing her dancing, he could hardly recognize her. He could hardly believe it was the same person. The way she moved… Even someone as asexual as him could see that her every move screamed sex. He felt a little uncomfortable just watching from over here.

"Looks like _someone_ has done _this_ before", Genesis sneered.

"That's not something you learn by watching", Angeal agreed thoughtfully.

And it was true. Her every move was deliberate and unhesitant. Every move was designed to entice. And it sure did, he noted, as he watched her switch dancing partners for the fourth time in the span of fifteen minutes. Zach, he had seen retreat toward the bar.

"She's hunting", Angeal said, tone one of realization.

"Hunting _for what_?" Sephiroth asked despite himself.

"For a good fuck, isn't that obvious?" Genesis huffed. "She's browsing through them like wares at a store, and as soon as she's found her favorite, she's going to drag him off for a quick screw."

"Genesis", Angeal said, warningly. "Have a little respect."

"For the little slut?" Genesis laughed derisively. "Surely, you're kidding?"

Sephiroth decided he needed a drink. Not that it would do him any good, but at least the act of fetching one would get him away from the table and the speculations he did _not_ need to hear. Somehow the thought of Valkyria running off to have sex with some perfect stranger didn't sit right with him. Logically, he thought it really was no business of his what she did, as long as it caused no one harm. But the thought unsettled him.

He only realized his error when he was fully surrounded.

O O O

'Perhaps _this_ is the one', I mused, enjoying steady hands on my hips, a warm breath on the skin of my neck as the man nuzzled the skin under my ear sending _delicious_ shivers down my spine.

I was just starting to ponder whether the toilets in this place would suffice for some quick release when I felt a sensation akin to the soundwave of a church bell echoing in my bones. My head immediately snapped to the side, eyes honing to the silver-haired head I could see by the bar. I was barely conscious of my hands pushing away the man I had had high hopes for, disregarding him with even less gentleness than all the ones I had found lacking. My legs adopted a quick stride as I weaved through the throngs of people with little trouble. In less than fifteen seconds I was right by the people surrounding him, and with a merciless yank at an unfortunate one's glossy hair, I parted the crowd enough to place myself between the hyenas with painted faces and their prey.

"Valkyria", his voice said from behind me. I could hear surprise and relief in it. When I shifted my weight, I felt his hand come to grasp on my waist haltingly, in a way I interpreted as 'afraid I'm leaving him to fend for himself'. Or as using me as a meat-shield.

I wasn't the only one to notice the hand on me, though I was sure it looked _quite_ different to these hyenas – _women_ – watching us. Judging by the anger and jealousy on their faces, to them, the gesture looked possessive, perhaps even affectionate.

"Alright, ladies", I started, tone less than friendly, quickly starting to mold a small part of my reserves into ice-natured energy, "As irresistible as the General is, he's not looking for company tonight, so piss off."

One of the more uppity ones sneered at me, "Who are _you_ to tell us - ?"

I gave her a smile that was nothing less than malicious and lifted my hands up loosely while shaping jagged claws of ice from my fingertips. "Do you really want to test me, bitch?" I asked, pointing a several inches long claw at her.

You would not believe the speed they all backed away. I was actually a little disappointed by the lack of a fight in them. I huffed and clacked the ice-claws together, letting them fall into pieces, shattering into tiny shards as they hit the floor.

"Thank you", Sephiroth said, his hand dropping from my waist. I turned and found he looked just as relieved as he sounded.

Suddenly I knew why he had been so reticent about coming here. Still, I asked: "Is that why you didn't want to come?" He nodded. "It doesn't take much to scare them off. You could have done it yourself", I pointed out.

He shook his head slightly. "Not without the risk of hurting one of them."

"If that is what it takes for them to take a hint…" I said.

"I have explicitly been forbidden from touching a civilian", he said. "It would be a PR nightmare should it get around that I had injured one of them."

Now that he pointed it out, I could see how that could be a problem. Sephiroth was the face of the SOLDIER program. News of him harming someone that wasn't the enemy would cause a massive backlash on the whole of Shinra, the SOLDIERs especially.

I pressed a comforting hand on his chest, immediately realizing my mistake when the feel of him damn near overwhelmed him. But I pushed the need down and gave him as steady a smile as I was able and said: "Then it's a good thing I'm here to guard your virtue, isn't it?"

He nodded. There was a moment of comfortable silence, and then he asked: "Are you ready to leave?"

My eyes were drawn to the dancefloor longingly, the fire burning in my veins screaming 'No!' but what came out was a defeated sigh and "Yes."

Just as I was about to take my hand off of him, his hand settled over mine to hold it in place. There was a searching look in his eyes when he hesitantly suggested: "We can come again some other time."

His eyes followed me as I leant forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek and then smiled brightly at him. "Yes, we can", I agreed. I slid my hand to the crook of his arm and gave him a little tug. "Now how about you, kind sir, escort me on a little late evening stroll. I've been dying to have a look around the plate since I first looked down from the window at the office."

In the end, when the clock chimed midnight and the magic cast by the fairy godmother unraveled, I couldn't help but consider the night a success, despite the lack of _certain_ kind of action.

The night had been magical.

O O O

He knew he was practically gaping at her, but how could he not? He could see her brow starting to twitch and even _he_ with his near non-existent social skills could see that he was only adding to her bad mood. She was practically bristling as she growled: "What!?"

She looked ruffled.

Her hair was a mess of tangles and stray twigs and leaves. Her clothes were covered in dust.

He had never seen her look anything but the same - down to every little detail. Even after their outing a couple of days previously she had looked untouched by it all.

What exactly had she been doing with SOLDIER Fair for the past few hours? It was hardly the first time she had met with the boy for training but she had never come out of it looking like _this_. She looked ready to combust, but he couldn't help but carefully say: "Dare I ask what happened?"

"Bahamut hates me", she snapped.

He blinked, confused. "I'm sorry?" He had witnessed Genesis summoning Bahamut, several different ones and several times too, and he had never seen them show _any_ emotion. They did exactly what Genesis bid them to and that was all. In fact, Valkyria was the only summon he had ever seen or even heard of showing any kind of emotion or intellect.

"It tried to claw my eyes out!" Valkyria snarled. "Have you _seen_ those claws!?" She threw herself to the visitor's chair and glared at him. He was pretty sure though, that it wasn't him she was angry at. "If it turns out all the other summons hate my guts as well, I'm reserving the right to drink myself into unconsciousness, alright?"

"Have you any reason to suspect that other summons might be the same as that Bahamut?" Sephiroth slowly asked.

"Well it wasn't like the Bahamut needed any reason to try and gut me, did it?" She huffed. "Clearly there's something about me that it found deeply offensive."

He nodded, and then suggested: "We could ask Genesis to lend us a summon to test your theory with." He was sure Genesis wouldn't mind. After all, he had agreed to lend his Bahamut to SOLDIER Fair for training purposes. Then again, perhaps he should ask Angeal to work as a middle man. Genesis was much less likely to deny any request from him than from anyone else.

Valkyria gave him a mutinous look, "I'd rather just stay away from them altogether, thanks."

He shot a raised eyebrow at her. "That might not always be possible."

"Then I'll whoop their asses if it comes down to it", she hissed at him before stomping out of his office and closing the door behind her with a little more force than absolutely necessary, leaving him staring at the door and wondering why exactly she had come in to his office to begin with.

O O O

The thing was, it had been tickling my senses since the very first time I had met him. I had still been new to this world though, and so I hadn't put much value on the little observation. For all I knew, it could have been perfectly normal.

Now though… I had met more people, gotten used to this world and the way things were _supposed_ to feel. And he didn't feel right. In fact, he had slowly begun feeling less and less right. So, there was only one conclusion to be made…

Something was very wrong with Genesis Rhapsodos.

There was no love lost between me and him, so I knew asking him would give me no answers. That is why I took the less direct road and asked my summoner instead.

"Is there something wrong with Rhapsodos?" I asked him as I dropped off another pile of sorted paperwork to his desk.

His cat-like eyes turned to look at me, expressionless as ever. After a brief pause, he asked: "Why do you ask?"

"He doesn't feel right", I said as I gingerly seated myself on the edge of his desk, careful not to disturb any of the neat piles of paper waiting to be processed. It was hard to find the words to explain the feeling I got from him. What I eventually settle for, was: "He feels like he's dying."

I could read alarm in the way his eyes widened minutely and only briefly. Then there was realization and resignation. "There was an incident a few weeks ago, not long before you came to work with me." _Work with him_ , I loved the way he worded it. It showed just how little he considered me his possession. "Genesis, Angeal and I were training in the VR room when he got injured. There were issues with the way the wound was healing." He paused, and then added: "I didn't know it was still an issue, but I can think of nothing else."

From what I had seen in the past weeks, the way SOLDIERs could shrug off injuries was incredible. The higher ranked the SOLDIER - and consequently, with higher concentration Mako injections – the quicker they healed. For someone like Rhapsodos, a flesh wound, no matter how severe, should be fully healed in mere hours.

"When you say he 'feels' like he's dying… What do you mean?" The General asked.

I fought down the need to cringe.

The truth was, I had always been able to sort of… feel people. And animals. And plants. Basically, anything alive. Even before I had ended up here and becoming a summon, I had been able to sense 'life'. Granted, it had become easier since I had ended up here, but it was something I had always been able to do. Something I had always done, subconsciously, whether I wanted to or not.

I had never told anyone. Well… I had blabbed about it when I was still too young to realize it wasn't normal, but as soon as I had been old enough to understand how unusual it was and how it would make me stand out – and not necessarily in a positive way – I had steadfastly stuck to keeping the little piece of information to myself.

And now I facing a situation in which I needed to tell someone about the whole thing and I was finding it hard to put it into words. A large part of me vehemently insisted it shouldn't be put into words.

But this was _Sephiroth_ asking. I wasn't sure I could refuse him any answer when he looked at me like that, like he had every faith in me, like he was putting his full trust in me and that it had never even occurred to him that I might not be worth trusting. How could he look at me like that, especially when our relationship had been so tense lately?

Hesitantly, I admitted: "I can feel the life in everything that is alive. It's easier to feel in people and even easier when I've been drinking." Something about alcohol had always had that effect on me. It was probably the biggest reason why I so enjoyed bar hopping. A few drinks in me, people all around me… It was a heady combination. Add to that the way people seemed to practically emit 'life' while they were letting loose, like when they were dancing... It was my favorite drug. "You SOLDIERs are especially loud to my senses. The sheer amount of 'life' in you is just indescribable. It must be the Mako they inject you with. Rhapsodos though… The 'life' in him feels like it's tainted and it's only getting worse."

He nodded, and he must have had question – how could he not? – but he didn't ask. Instead, he said: "Genesis visited Doctor Hollander – his physician in charge – back when he got hurt. I had thought they had found a solution of some kind."

"Clearly not", I grimly replied.

There was a moment of silence as he digested all that I had told him, a silence I was in no hurry to break. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

He asked me: "Have you felt anything similar from any of the other SOLDIERs?"

I didn't like where this was going. Frowning, I asked: "You think it might be something that's caused by the SOLDIER enhancements?"

"Genesis is one of the people who has been receiving Mako injections the longest. The only ones to have received Mako longer than him are perhaps Angeal and I. The doses he is given are also considerably higher than those given to most. It would not be unreasonable to assume he would be one of the first to show adverse effects to long term exposure."

"And when you say ' _one_ of the first'… You're thinking you and Angeal might not be far behind", I interpreted. I didn't like what I was hearing. I really didn't. The General was _mine_. He wasn't allowed to die.

I resolutely refused to think about what I remembered of his fate in the game in my old world. That wasn't allowed to happen either.

With how much time I had spent around the General, I had become quite familiar with the way he felt, how his 'life' felt. In general, I couldn't tell one person apart from another, no matter how much time I spent around them. In fact, in my old life my mother had been the sole exception to the rule, the _one_ person I could point out in a crowd, everyone else just a mass of the one and the same. Here, SOLDIERs were easy to tell apart from the unenhanced, and the three SOLDIER 1sts easy enough to pinpoint when I was close enough. The General I had learned to feel from several dozen feet away when I was paying attention, not that I had much need for the little ability when I could feel my summon materia from no matter how far.

Now, though, when faced with the possibility that whatever was ailing Rhapsodos might be happening to my summoner as well… I found my worry trumped my confidence in how well I knew the feeling of the General's 'life'. So, I pressed my hand against the bare skin right below his collar bone and closed my eyes. For a moment, I let myself enjoy the trust he was showing me as he let me touch him – didn't question me! – and then I pushed the thought away and focused only on the feeling of the 'life' coursing through him.

The sheer amount of it was staggering. Obviously, I had known it already, but sinking into the feeling like this made it impossible to ignore how he was filled to the brim with the stuff. How one man could have so much of 'life' in him was hard to believe. Just touching him like this was making me feel lightheaded. Having sex with someone like him might just kill me. It would be totally worth it, though.

Again, I tried to steer my focus back on the matter at hand, to what I was trying to accomplish, to ascertain. But no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find the same kind of… deterioration in him that was so obvious in Rhapsodos.

There was something else though. Something… Alien.

My eyes snapped open and I found him looking at me intently. I knew he could see the alarm so very clear on my face.

I knew that what I had felt was the Jenova in him and I knew that now that I had isolated the feeling, I would find the same thing in Hewley and Rhapsodos. I had already known that it would be Jenova – or at least the knowledge of Jenova – that would drive Sephiroth off the rail at some point in time. As it was now though, I couldn't feel any of the Jenova in him doing him any damage.

I was pretty sure it was reason behind Rhapsodos' illness though.

But I didn't dare to tell him. I didn't. Not when I had no proof to offer to him, when I had no guarantee that he would let me stay with him if he went over the edge… When I had no way to destroy Jenova.

For the first time since coming here I felt utterly helpless.

It wasn't a nice feeling.

I couldn't risk being the reason he set down a path of potential world destruction.

So instead of telling him everything I knew, all I told him was: "You feel perfectly healthy, at least for the moment."

He stared at me silently for a moment, and then said: "But you found something worrying." When I moved to pull my hand back, his long fingers wrapped around my wrist, holding me still. His hold was unyielding like steel, but he was putting barely any pressure on my skin. I idly marveled the control he had over his strength. "Tell me", he stonily demanded.

Hesitantly, I cupped his face with my free hand, brushed the smooth skin of his cheek with my thumb, and told him: "Your wellbeing is important to me, you know. If, for even a moment, I thought there wouldn't be more harm than good in telling you what I know, I would. I _would_."

"And were I to insist regardless?" He smoothly asked.

"I _am_ sorry, Sephiroth", I softly told him. "But I would still refuse." I paused, and then, as I let my hand drop, I added: "There will come a time when I will be able to tell you everything."

Releasing his hold on my wrist, he averted his eyes, his displeasure obvious in both his face and voice as he, with uncharacteristic sarcasm, said: "Are you claiming to be able to divine the future as well?"

I huffed a sad little laugh. "Thankfully not. Just making an educated guess based on knowledge most aren't privy to."

That seemed to catch his attention, because his eyes honed back on me, strangely intent. He said: "You knew how to dance, like you had done it before. You seem to know how to do a lot of things you shouldn't have any practical knowledge about, from the best way to organize papers to how best deal with people." When I failed to offer him the explanation he was fishing for, he continued: "Professor Hojo says he created you, but that's not entirely accurate, is it?"

I had wondered how long it would take before he started pressing me for answers on my past. This was both sooner and later than I had expected. I had known it was coming and this was a line of questioning I had no real problem with. I admitted: "The Professor does seem to believe that he somehow created my entire being, but that isn't entirely accurate. I had a life before _this_. A life that ended in a rather early death." I gestured to myself, "This is how I looked at the time of my death. The reason I look human is because I _was_ human."

I couldn't help but narrow my eyes curiously at him when I noticed him shift just slightly in what I read as discomfort. My interpretation was confirmed when he said: "If there is family you would like to visit, people you would like to return to…"

Smiling fondly at him, I began: "General – ", only to be cut off.

"If you are being kept here against your will – "

" _Sephiroth_ ", I stressed the name, which had the desired effect of getting him to listen to me, "I have no family to return to, and even if I had, there would be no way for me to return to them. I'm not from this world."

Silence, and then he repeated: "Not from this world." I nodded and incredulously he asked: "How can one not be from this world?"

"Obviously, there is more than one world. Because I wasn't born in this one." When the disbelief in his eyes didn't show any signs of dissipating, I defensively told him: "Hey, I didn't think there were other worlds either until I ended up in another one." No reaction, so I continued: "You know what, you don't need to believe me. Doesn't really matter in the grand scheme of things, does it? All that matters is how things are now, and it's like this: I am a summon and I have no one waiting for me." I pushed off the desk and moved to leave, "I am content staying here, that's all you – ", his hand wrapped around my arm, stopping me from leaving.

When I turned to look at him, his eyes were cast down toward the document he had been reading before I had interrupted him. "The past… Your past, it does matter", he said. Then he released me.

For a moment, I stared at him. Those words, they felt so heavy with meaning, with something that I was missing. Something he wasn't saying. I wanted to ask, but I could see from the way he no longer looked at me that he had no desire to continue the discussion.

I turned and returned to my desk in the outer office feeling strangely drained.

* * *

Posted on January 13th, 2017.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Since the discussion I had had with the General, I had spent a large portion of my time thinking back on everything I could remember about the Final Fantasy VII game, trying to come up with something – _anything_ – that might help with the health issues Rhapsodos was having. Not because I held any affection for the man in question – I could barely tolerate him on a good day – but because there was still the chance that Sephiroth might end up suffering through the same thing. That I had thought I might have felt the barest hints of the same wrongness in Hewley only added to my urgency.

Trying to recall as much detail about the game was raising some alarming red flags too.

I couldn't remember either Rhapsodos or Hewley even being mentioned in the game, which led me to believe they had died before everything had gone down. They weren't people who could have stood in the sidelines while a crazed Sephiroth was wreaking havoc.

There was a small glimmer of hope, however.

The half-Ancient girl, Aerith. She had had the ability to commune with the dead or the Planet or something, hadn't she? She had to know _something_ I could use. I remembered her growing flowers in an abandoned church in the slums under the plate, here in Midgar.

And that is how I found myself there, standing in the doorway of a church that no longer had believers visiting it but was still enjoying the positive attention of at least one, brown-haired girl in a sun dress. It had taken me a while to find this place, but asking around had been surprisingly fruitful. And to my surprise, I had chosen a good time to visit because there she was, watering the flowers while humming softly.

The hard sound of my heel against the wooden floor as I took my first steps into the building was enough for her head to snap up, bright green eyes staring at me in surprise. No alarm, though. She was a naïve, trusting little thing, wasn't she?

"Hello", she said, shrugging off her surprise at having a visitor. She smiled at me and she was sweetness personified. As I stopped some feet away from her, she frowned at me and asked: "Do I know you?" I tilted my head in question and she let out a shy little laugh, "It's just that... You feel familiar."

"We haven't met before", I told her. "My name is Valkyria, and I am here hoping you might be able to help me."

"Help you?" She gave an adorable look of confusion, looking even younger than she already did. And she was younger than I had expected. She couldn't have been older than fifteen. I had expected a young woman, and not the teenage girl that was standing before me.

"What do you know about SOLDIERs?" I asked. The shift in her was plainly obvious. This was how she should have been from the moment she became aware of my presence: on guard.

"SOLDIERs?" She repeated. She looked afraid.

I was careful to keep my stance as open and unthreatening as possible. "One of the SOLDIERs - a friend of a friend, you could say – is ill. His name is Genesis Rhapsodos and I suspect it is the Jenova cells in him that are causing the issue." It was only because I was watching her so carefully that I noticed it. Suddenly, half her focus was somewhere else. So I asked her: "What are they telling you?"

Her attention snapped back to me. "What?"

"What are they telling you?" I repeated. "The voices you're hearing."

"I'm not - ! I don't - !" She stuttered, eyes darting around as if looking for help or an escape, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You are half-Ancient", I calmly told her. "That is why I'm here." She looked like she was moments away from a full-blown panic attack so I said: "Calm down. I'm not here to harm you. I'm only here for advice." It took a while but when she looked like she was calming down, I tried again: "What are they telling you?"

"They're not big on words, even less so with sentences", she finally replied, and embarrassed, admitted: "I'm not very good at interpreting what they try to tell me. I've been practicing, though." She licked her lips nervously. "They said… 'Calamity of the Skies'."

I nodded. "That's Jenova. She's an alien, I think, and definitely deserves to be called a calamity. Do they agree with my assessment that it is her cells that are causing Rhapsodos' illness?"

The girl nodded, and looking deeply saddened, said: "She's turning him into a monster. I think… I think that's how she killed them… The Cetra. The Ancients."

"If they went through the same thing then they must know of a cure."

She bit her lip as she listened, not even trying to pretend she wasn't since we both knew what she was doing. "They're not making much sense", she absently said, brow slightly furrowed. "I don't think they do – know that is. But they say that someone does. All I'm getting is the word 'father', but I don't get the feeling they're talking about mine."

And I wasn't even born in this world, so obviously they weren't talking about my father either. 'Father' didn't do much to narrow down the options. That could mean practically any non-virgin man on the planet, both dead and alive. Unless it was someone who had adopted. Or a 'Father' in the priestly sense of the word. So basically, I was down to, let's say, half of the Planet's population.

"Is there _anything_ useful they can tell me?" I pressed. "Even just a way to slow down the damage?"

Aerith nodded, slowly, thoughtfully, and said: "Casting Cure on him should have a positive effect." I was pretty sure that had already been tried, with little effect. "It would need to be strong, overpowered enough to feel like a horrible waste of MP. And even then, the effect will only be temporary." Uncertain, she looked at me. "Will that help? I mean, can you do that?"

"We have the materia and the MP to spare", I assured her. I was pretty sure though, that at least for the first try it would be me casting the Cure at the SOLDIER 1st. I had no doubt that should the first try end in failure, Rhapsodos would refuse a repeat of it. He was difficult like that. Not that I was planning on asking his permission. "Thank you, Miss Gainsborough."

She blushed, "Oh no, Aerith is fine."

"Aerith", I repeated and gave her a friendly smile. Preparing to make my leave, I started: "I suppose I – "

She cut me off though, the words seemingly spilling from her lips: "Are you from Shinra? Because you don't seem like you are, but you are looking for a way to help a SOLDIER so I was wondering if…"

"Yes", I admitted. "I work as the General's assistant."

"Does he…?" She swallowed nervously. "Does he know about me?"

"No. As far as I'm aware, he doesn't know about you", I told her. "I can't tell you how I found out about you, but it wasn't from anyone in the company." She looked like she might be feeling faint from relief, and she was smiling again. "I need to be getting back."

"Oh, of course."

I handed her a business card with the number of the phone on the General's secretary's desk on it. "Give me a call if you hear anything more about the cure." She nodded, and I knew she would, if they told her anything that might be of use. "Goodbye, Aerith."

"Bye", she replied and gave me a small wave. I could feel her eyes on my back as I walked away.

O O O

The moment I set foot in the Shinra building, I was accosted by Veld. Of course, he was probably going for more of an 'accidentally running into each other' kind of thing, but it was obvious he wasn't trying very hard to mask his intentions when he asked me: "How was your trip below the plate?"

"Informative", I replied. "Though not as fruitful as I had hoped."

"Oh?" He gave me a look of polite interest. It wasn't fooling anyone.

"Are you having me followed or her watched?" I asked. His silence was telling. Since there was no reason for him to deny having me followed were that the case, it meant that they were watching Aerith. "I see… Then perhaps we might agree that we are both better served by not having this conversation lest uncomfortable questions be raised." I didn't wait for a reply. He didn't follow me.

O O O

A couple of days later Genesis Rhapsodos swept past my desk pretending I was just part of the scenery and walked into the General's office. No knocking, no advance warning. Arrogant, self-centered asshole. Still, despite my – very, very – low opinion on the man in question, I started converting most of the energy I had stored into 'Cure'.

He was sitting in the visitor's chair - and more importantly: facing away from me – when I entered. Two steps in and then I zapped him.

The energy hit him and for a moment he glowed bright. Then he shivered violently before finally shooting up to his feet and turning around to face me, a mix of accusation, aggression and uncertainty painted all over him. "What did you do?" He snarled.

"Just a little something to keep you from expiring before I find a proper cure", I expressionlessly told him. "You will need another dose before long, but this should keep you going for a while."

He gaped at me like a little fish. No, really. He was doing the mouth opening and closing thing that fish do and everything!

I continued: "You're welcome."

That seemed to be enough to break him out of his stupor because he was all full of indignation again and he shouted: "I'm not going to thank a summon for casting magic at me for no reason!"

"'No reason'?" I repeated. "Really? You've been falling apart for weeks now and you've had no luck in finding a way to fight it. Professor Hollander didn't have much to tell you either, did he?"

Grinding his teeth almost audibly, he replied: "He called it degradation. Said he would find a way to _fix it_."

"He's over his head", I told him. "He won't be able to help, you no matter what he might claim." After all, unless I was horribly mistaken, both Rhapsodos and Hewley would have been dead by the time Sephiroth would have lost his mind. But that was _without_ my influence.

"And _you_ can?" He sneered.

"Are you not feeling better?" I pointedly asked.

He rolled his shoulder gingerly and gave me a look of disgust. That was a 'yes' if I'd ever seen one. "What did you do?" He asked again.

"Shot what equals to a ridiculously overpowered Cure at you", I explained. "It should alleviate the symptoms, if not completely stop the progression for a while. But it _is_ temporary."

"You said something about finding a cure", he muttered, obviously reluctant to ask for help, especially from _me_ of all people. Not that he had ever really admitted I was a person.

"I have already received confirmation that one exists", I said, "And it was from a source I would characterize as 'very reliable'. A little hazy on the details of who knows what the cure is, exactly. I will find it, though. Eventually. And we're going to keep you all Cured-up until then."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What escapes me in all this is… _why exactly_ are _you_ helping me? We aren't exactly… friends." And let me tell you, I have never witnessed the word 'friends' spoken with more disgust. To make that word both sound and look like something utterly revolting is an achievement I couldn't help but commend.

I snorted, "Please, say it like it is: I hate your guts and the feeling is mutual. I'm not helping you because I want to help _you_. I'm doing this for the General."

And that seemed to be all that the red-head needed. It was like flipping a switch. Gone was all the tension and wariness. Suddenly he was all easy acceptance and sunshine. "Of course you are. You are a good little pet, after all." I rolled my eyes at the childish little jab at me. I preferred this over having him show me some uncharacteristic behavior like – God forbid – _gratitude_. He shot a mean little smile at the General and asked him: "Isn't she a good pet, Sephiroth?"

"Is a little respect too much to ask, Genesis?" The man resignedly asked, already knowing the answer was

'yes'. To me, he said: "Thank you, Valkyria."

I inclined my head, "My pleasure."

"An overpowered Cure, did you say?" Rhapsodos said, musingly. "So it doesn't have to be you casting it?"

I shrugged, "Anyone with a lot of MP to spare and Cure materia could do it. Of course, anyone you ask to do that would probably be wondering _why_."

He sneered at me, "Which is why I intend to take care of it myself."

I paused and then shook my head slowly, "I would not recommend it. In fact, it would be best if you refrained from overexerting yourself unnecessarily." And since it wasn't too hard to figure out where his thoughts were going, I continued: "It might also be best you didn't ask SOLDIER Hewley to do it for you either."

His eyes narrowed at me in suspicion. "Why?"

Glancing at the General I found him looking at me intently. I hated telling him this. "I think he's about to start degrading."

O O O

Director Lazard had called all three of the SOLDIER 1sts to a meeting. It was quite out of the blue and Sephiroth found himself lucky to have an assistant who was willing to – and easily capable of – moving the meeting he had been scheduled to have with some of his 2nds. One less thing for him to worry about.

Still, a meeting on such short notice wasn't common. Lazard tended to have more courtesy than that.

The man was also pleasantly quick about getting to the point, wasting little time in unnecessary pleasantries.

"The President has requested – ", read: commanded, " – that one of you be sent to Wutai. He… grows tired of the ongoing war." ' _Grows tired of the monetary loss it causes, more like_ ', Sephiroth translated. "He left the decision ultimately up to me and I feel inclined to suggest that the one to head out with the next batch of troops be Genesis."

Sephiroth's mouth formed the words before he made the conscious decision: "I'll go."

Three sets of eyes darted to him, surprise apparent in all of them. He wasn't exactly known for disagreeing with orders nor his lust for war. He knew though, that he couldn't allow Genesis or Angeal to go, not when it would endanger their health. Going to battle like that was exactly the kind of thing that inevitably put a strain on one's body. With the threat of degradation hanging over the two of them… He couldn't risk it. Especially when there was no way he could send Valkyria with the one chosen. She wouldn't be alright with that and he couldn't ask it of her.

It was the act of considering her possible opinions on the whole matter that had him pushing a spike of MP into her summon materia. It wasn't something he did often, but he knew Valkyria would read it as him needing her and would drop whatever she was doing and head right to where he was.

"I will go to Wutai", he said. "Genesis and Angeal will handle my duties in my absence."

Genesis huffed, crossed his arms with a scowl on his face, but didn't argue. They all knew how unusual he was acting. Genesis was a person who yearned glory and recognition. This was exactly the kind of opportunity he should have been fighting to have. To be the Hero of the Wutai War. But he was saying nothing.

Sephiroth knew why and by the looks of it, Angeal knew as well. Lazard though… If he knew, he was hiding it well. The expression on his face was mystified.

When the silence looked like it would stretch, Lazard pressed: "Angeal, Genesis? Anything to add?"

"Sephiroth is the best man for the job", Angeal calmly said. "I have no objection."

Lazard's eyes turned to Genesis, a curious look on his face, but just when Genesis was about to speak, the door to the office opened and Valkyria strode in. She strode right over to Sephiroth and took her customary spot at his right shoulder.

"General?" She said, question in her tone.

"It has been decided that one of the 1sts is to go to Wutai with the next batch of troops sent", Sephiroth explained.

A slow smile spread to her lips and she asked: "You have already volunteered, I trust?"

"Yes", he confirmed.

"A chance to stretch my legs, how wonderful", she almost cheerfully said. "How soon are we leaving?"

All eyes turned to look at their Director in question. He said: "Tomorrow."

Valkyria blinked. "A little short notice, isn't it?" She muttered and then turned to Sephiroth and asked: "Shall I go and reschedule all your meetings for the foreseeable future?"

"Yes", Sephiroth slowly said, "Everything for the next two weeks."

Her eyebrow rose. "Only for the next two weeks?"

"I do not intend to spend longer than that on this mission", Sephiroth simply said. Normally he wouldn't have been in such a hurry to deal with the matter, but as things were… He didn't want to keep Valkyria away from Genesis for too long, not when they had no way of knowing how long it would take before Genesis would be needing another dose of Cure cast at him and Valkyria and Sephiroth himself were the two people in the best position to do it.

Valkyria smiled, "Then two weeks it is."

"Two weeks?" Genesis finally asked, sneering. "You think you can end the war in _two weeks_?"

Sephiroth gave him a blank look and a simple "Yes."

"How _arrogant_ can you get?" Said the kettle to the pot.

"It's only arrogance if he fails to deliver", Valkyria smugly quipped and added: "Which he won't."

Now the sneer was directed at her and grown in intensity. "Do you even know what's going on, on the Wutai front?"

"Most of the General's paperwork passes through my desk, what do you think?" Valkyria snidely replied.

"Children!" Angeal intervened, tone one of mock scolding. "A little maturity, please."

"Thank you, Angeal", Lazard said, pushed his glasses up slightly in what Sephiroth recognized as a nervous tick, and continued: "While I can certainly appreciate you volunteering, Sephiroth, it would be simpler to send Genesis. After all, he does have fewer duties here."

"No."

Lazard's brow rose in surprise at Sephiroth's reply and the tone it was delivered. "No?" He repeated, at loss for words.

"No", Sephiroth said, "Valkyria and I will go if one of us 1sts is to go at all. This isn't up for debate."

"Excuse me?" There was a hint of warning in Lazard's voice. Though he had always liked to deal with his men with silk gloves, it was clear he wasn't taking Sephiroth's refusal well. "I believe I am still the Director of SOLDIER, and as such the one responsible for decision such as this one."

Sephiroth nodded, slowly, thoughtfully, and then asked: "Would you like to take this matter to the President?"

The tension in the air was palpable as the two men stared unblinkingly at each other while the others watched the argument from the sidelines.

Eventually, Lazard sighed and said: "Fine. Go, if you must. But I'm holding you to the two weeks. If you are not done by then, Genesis will be sent out and you will return to your duties here."

"Of course", the General easily agreed. He really had no intention of taking longer than two weeks. And now with the Director's threat, he was doubly determined.

"The transport is scheduled to leave at 9."

O O O

I had spent the day clearing the General's schedule for the next two weeks, delegating his paperwork to the other two 1sts and topping up my reserves by having a training session with Zach Fair while the General had gone off to look into the men that were to be sent with us. The moment he returned to the office, I looked at him in silent question.

"They had prepared a hundred men from the general army and two dozen SOLDIER 3rds and a couple 2nds to be sent", he said. I quirked a brow and he continued: "I refused the troopers and reassigned a few of the 3rds." He paused for a moment before adding: "I would prefer to get through this tour without any needless loss of life."

"We are at war", I reminded him lightly. "There will be loss of life. That is the nature of this kind of conflict."

"I am intimately familiar with war, Valkyria", he said, a little coldly. "We will aim for the minimum."

I was tempted to ask whether he meant only the lives of our men or the lives of our opposition as well. I didn't ask, because I didn't need to. He wasn't a man who _enjoyed_ the bloodier side of battle. He enjoyed the thrill of battle, but not the mass destruction he would be forced to deal out again.

Instead, I replied: "Of course, General. We shall aim for a swift and decisive end to this war." Because the people of Wutai would only surrender when they could feel it in their very bones that there was no chance for them to come out of this on top. We would have to kill their hope to spare their lives.

Of course, you could make your point without necessarily resorting to extreme blood-shed.

I added a trip to the SOLDIER's materia storage. This was an occasion for the Transform materia…

He nodded, and then gave me a rare order: "Protect our men."

While it was Sephiroth's life that mattered the most to me, we both knew, it was extremely unlikely he met his match in the battle field of Wutai. He wouldn't need to me guard him, so I would do my utmost to free him of the worry for his men. "I will", I promised.

"Have you received information on transport?" He asked.

"We will be flown all the way there", I said and his brow rose just slightly in surprise. "On the airship Highwind. I believe the President wishes to make a show of force to our foe." The Highwind was an airship of the newest technology, the crown jewel of all the aerial vehicles the company had. It was also the quickest way to get all the way from the west side of the Eastern continent, over the wide sea and to the islands of Wutai. We were lucky we wouldn't have to cross over the shorter sea by ship to the Western continent, across _that_ by military trucks and then again across the sea to Wutai. A journey like that would have taken _days_ , compared to the ten hours or so that it will take by Highwind.

He nodded. "The less time wasted on travel, the quicker we will be done." He was a fairly stoic man in general, but now the look he wore was almost grim. I didn't like seeing it on him. "I imagine there's still paperwork I need to get done before we leave."

Inclining my head, I confirmed: "Yes. I left everything that requires your immediate attention on your desk and distributed all the rest to the other 1sts or the Director."

Nodding, he headed toward his office only to stop in the doorway. He turned and said: "I would like to dismiss you early today, if you could come and inform me once you are done with the preparations."

It was doubtlessly a good idea for him to rest up as much as possible before we got to Wutai. Keeping me summoned was a considerable strain on him, specifically on his magical reserves. With that in mind, I asked: "At what time do you expect to summon me tomorrow?"

He took a moment to weigh his options before deciding: "An hour or two before we land." It would give him most of the day to preserve his MP while I would still have a few moments to settle before getting thrown into a possibly hostile situation. I would also be spared from most of the several hours long flight. I liked it and nodded. He entered his office while I finished what I had been doing.

Then I went off to find myself a Transform materia and a SOLDIER to use it on me until I could recreate that brand of magic to my satisfaction.

* * *

 **AN:** Thoughts? I'd love to hear them! :)

Posted on February 4th, 2017.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

There was a forced sort of levity in the air, I noted, as Sephiroth summoned me. The SOLDIERs were exchanging light-hearted banter between them, but there was a tension that lingered. We were going to war, and no one was about to forget that.

We were gathered on the deck and I thought I could see land in the far horizon. It wouldn't be long now.

"What is the plan, General?" I asked. Everyone fell silent. It led me to believe they hadn't been briefed yet either.

"The Highwind will drop us at an inhabited area south of the Wutai Capital. We will set camp there", the General explained. "It is my hope that Wutai will be quick to react to our invasion and come to us with force, but if necessary, we will march into their city and demand their surrender. This would, however, result in unnecessary number of civilian deaths, and is something I would like to avoid."

I decided this was a good point for me to offer my two cents. To say the one thing I knew he wanted to say but couldn't. "We are going for maximum impact with the least amount of loss of life, on either side of the conflict. We must show them that they have absolutely _no chance_ of beating us while giving them as little reason for retribution as possible. We will capitalize on their survival instincts and show them that we can be merciful and above all, we _will_ be _victorious_." I paused for effect before continuing: "So blows to incapacitate and to capture whenever possible. We want _hostages_ that we can use to negotiate Wutai's surrender."

Then the General went on to announce the lines of command. He split the SOLDIERs into two groups, each led by one of the 2nds, before adding: "Valkyria will be my second in command and in my absence, you will listen to her word as mine." I thought the clarification was rather unnecessary. The SOLDIERs were already in the habit of listening to me as an extension of him when he was not within easy reach. Of course, he wasn't around to witness those kinds of occasions. Still, I was a little surprised he was putting me in charge when I had absolutely no training or experience in the art of war. It did make it easier for me to protect them if I could trust them to listen to my orders.

"The groups will be as follows…" The General pulled out a list he had prepared in advance and read out the names. It seemed to me he had made a pretty good split, carefully splitting the SOLDIERs into the two groups so that both groups had even distributions of different skill sets. The two 2nds – Luxiere and Williams – were well-suited for the task of leading the 3rds as they were two of the very few SOLDIERs remaining that had accompanied Sephiroth to Wutai when he had been there the first time. From all that I had read in the Shinra files, the battles fought then had been bloody and the lives lost many.

It had been when the people of Wutai had given the silver-haired Shinra General the name 'Demon of Wutai'.

As we reached our intended destination the captain announced that he wasn't going to risk the airship by trying to land, not with how mountainous the terrain was and with how the wind raged making precise control of the airship nothing but a sweet little daydream. Had there been any regular troops with us, that might have been a problem, but luckily, every single one in our small attack force was at least a SOLDIER 3rd. And no matter how green, any SOLDIER should be able to descend by sliding down a rope.

The General chose to go first, the 2nds quickly following suit with large cases and bags of supplies tied to their backs. It was only when the last of the 3rds started on their way down that I turned to the captain and said: "On the behalf of the General I would like to offer my thanks for the swift, smooth and safe transport, Captain."

Grinning around a cigarette, the man replied: "Just doing my job, lass." Then with a hint of concern, he asked: "You alright getting down on your own?"

Quirking an eyebrow – though not really feeling all that offended by his lack of faith in my skills since he couldn't really have all that clear of a picture of my skillset – I stepped over to the edge where two ropes were hanging and then stepped _over_ the edge, letting gravity pull me into a freefall.

It was an exhilarating feeling. I don't think I've ever felt so _alive_ and so _immortal_ than I did then.

I took a moment to enjoy it before reminding myself that while it might not kill me, I would still be making a mess if I didn't do something about the fact that I was heading toward the rocky ground in an ever-escalating speed. The energy inside me was already primed for it when I spread out my arms and let it flow out from my arms, from shoulder to the tips of fingers, and uneven slates of ice began forming from my arms resembling the feathers on the wings of a bird. As they grew in size and in number, the speed of my descent began to slow down until they caught the perfect gust of wind and my fall turned into a glide.

It was the stuff of dreams. After all, what human hadn't – at least as a child – dreamed of being able to _fly_?

With the little control I had over my ice-wings, I circled around the area where all the SOLDIERs had landed, more or less steadily losing altitude until I finally hit the ground running. As I let my outstretched arms drop and the tips of my wings drag on the ground, the ice constructs shattered leaving a trail of shards and chunks of ice behind me.

As I slowed down to a stop not ten feet from the General and his SOLDIERs, watching me with looks of awe, I could practically hear my blood coursing madly through my veins, my heart beating like crazy and feel the flush of excitement on my cheeks. My eyes met the ever-cool eyes of my General and I felt _need_ more than I had ever felt before. And it was torture – torture! – to push the desire down when I so acutely knew this was not the time nor the place and he wasn't the kind of person who would be easily tempted into scratching the awful itch that had so suddenly struck me.

"We are setting camp here", the General announced and received a chorus of 'Yes, sir!' in response as his subordinates snapped to attention and then to action. He walked over to me, face unreadable as always, and after a brief moment of silence, just long enough to be noteworthy, he said: "I wish to get the lay of the land. I will leave them… under your wing until I return."

My lips twitched in amusement. 'Under my wing'. Clever. A rare treat, him joking.

I inclined my head in acknowledgement, and satisfied, he headed toward the nearest high ground.

O O O

It took less than two hours for the SOLDIERs to put up the four tents they had brought with them. The moment they were done with setting up the camp, the two 2nds in charge looked to me for orders, so I said: "Williams, you and your men are on guard duty for the next six hours. Luxiere, rest for you and yours, though make sure they all know to be ready for battle. We are expecting an attack, after all."

"Yes, ma'am!" They saluted and marched off. As they spread out the orders, Williams' men moved to surround the camp in pairs, on the lookout for first signs of trouble while Luxiere's men retreated into three of the four tents, the fourth reserved for the General.

Silence fell over our camp and I settled down on one large rock between the tents, almost exactly in the center of the loose square the tents formed, and waited, idly keeping track of in which direction and what distance I could feel my summon materia being, Sephiroth having quickly moved out of the range of my 'life-energy sense'.

It was just as I felt the distance between us starting to decrease that I heard the first yells from the guards on the opposite side of the camp. One of them dashed to the center of the camp and shouted: "Incoming!"

I rose to my feet and ordered: "Report."

"It looks like…" The man hesitated. "It looks like an army of monsters. I've never seen that many monsters in one place."

"So not natural but an attack from our foe", I concluded. "Using monsters to minimize the loss of their own warriors. Clever."

Luxiere and Williams appeared at my side and to them I said: "Half of your force is to guard our backs in case of an attack from behind our lines. Everyone else is to form a solid front. We are to keep our ground and _annihilate_ those beasts with the kind of vigor that will make the men hiding behind them _cower_."

To their shouts of 'Yes, ma'am!' I strode past the reporting SOLDIER 3rds and toward the impeding threat. I walked past the tents and up a small rocky hill to where a 3rd was standing tensely. As I reached his side, I saw what was keeping his attention so fully. A swarm of many different kinds of monsters, the total numbering in _hundreds_ , maybe even thousands, spread to a wide front of what looked like at least three-hundred feet.

"Impressive", I calmly said and the 3rds eyes snapped to me. Clearly, he hadn't noticed me coming up. Then he turned to look at his fellow SOLDIERs gathering behind me.

"Spread out and spread destruction", I loudly said to them while keeping my eyes on the approaching swarm. "Prioritize the survival of our own over the death of theirs. No man is to be left behind."

"Yes, ma'am!" Came the loud response and then off they went, running to both left and right of where I stood, forming a line with not-quite but almost even spaces in between.

Staring at the sheer _number_ of monsters we were facing, I was torn. Should I move forward to deal as much damage as possible, to lessen the strain on them, or should I stay behind so I that I would be able to offer them support as they faltered and heal them as needed?

I could hear them now, even through the howling of the wind. They were coming in fast. Very fast.

Luxiere walked up to me, eyes serious but not hopeless, as he watched the almost awe-inspiring sight of the monster army. He said: "They are only monsters. No matter their numbers, they lack any manner of tactical thinking. We can handle this."

I inclined my head, offering him a small smile of gratitude. "Then I will stay back and nurse the wounded."

He nodded and began walking forward, resolve written on every inch of his uniform clad form. He, and the battle-ready line of SOLDIERs on both sides of him, stopped a good hundred feet in front of me. He drew his sword and then the two lines of opposing forces clashed.

It was instant chaos and it took me a while to figure out how to keep an eye on the men that were so widespread, to divide my attention as evenly as possible.

Turned out, the line was easy to keep. It wasn't hard to come up with a pretty good reason for why: The monsters weren't trying to push us back or to push _through_ , they were trying to make a feast out of us.

It didn't take long until the men started getting hurt enough to require assistance.

I darted between them, taking advantage of the space behind the battle line, shielding the injured while soaking them in Cure, moving on to the next one as soon as I could. This went on for what felt like _hours_ , until the pattern was broken just as I finished healing up the 3rd on the left end of the line. His gasp of surprise – and horror, and the word I would later identify as 'Leviathan!' – was the only warning I got, barely enough to give me time to turn to face the threat coming from behind. The shield I was instinctively putting up didn't have the time it needed to grow to the size I intended, the size to cover both the SOLDIER and me sufficiently, reaching barely a foot or so in diameter before we were hit.

The feeling of huge jaws closing around me, jagged teeth sinking into my flesh, were the last thing I registered before the _nothing_ took me to its familiar, welcoming arms.

O O O

In the _nowhere_ , surrounded by the endless, shapeless _nothing_ , I seethed. Fucking summons just _had_ to have it in for me for no _fucking_ reason. Fuck.

And then I was out in the world again, right outside the camp on the hill looking out on the raging battle field and at the General's side.

"Okay… Now I'm pissed", I muttered. I was going to _fucking_ skin that water worm, _enjoy_ it and have several pairs of shoes made of its hide.

Eyes looking over my shoulder he threw back an ether, and just as I opened my mouth to chastise him for the poor decision of summoning me again, for the _second_ time that day despite the huge drain it was on his MP reserves and the dire circumstances that required him to be in top form, there was a loud, earsplitting screech that had me turning a 180 toward the source of the sound.

The Leviathan was still where it had attacked me leading me to believe mere moments had passed between my temporary defeat and resummoning.

The Leviathan had noticed my reappearance and was _not_ happy about it.

The Leviathan was coming at me, the humongous floating sea snake seeming to have absolutely no interest in anyone other than me. That suited me just fine, since I had a bone to pick with it as well. But still: Fucking summons.

I more felt than heard my summoner shifting to engage the approaching threat, so with a rather blood-thirsty grin, I told him: "Oh this one's all mine, General."

He glanced at me, eyes searching, before nodding. "As you wish."

And I definitely did.

I took a few quick strides away from him and toward my foe and then raised my hands up. My reserves weren't quite brimming, but frankly, I was perfectly happy draining my reserves dry just to see the overgrown eel _burn_. I converted everything I could spare into fire until my veins _glowed_ burning hot under my skin and when the Leviathan started its lunge toward me, jaws wide open and ready to engulf me, I extended my hands forward, palms facing it and then pushed the energy _out_.

The wild stream of energy that shot out of my hands was bright like the sun, and it was _scorching_.

The screech of pure agony and anger that pierced the air as the fire engulfed the Leviathan was deeply satisfying, and the sight of the summon vanishing into thin air leaving only the smell of burned flesh behind was even more so.

It was a delicious high, comparable to the one I had felt when in gliding down from the airship earlier. Unwilling to let go of the feeling I darted down the hill and into the waging battle below, taking a few moments just blocking every attack on me, absorbing the energy to refill my lacking reserves until I was back to full capacity and above and then using the excess to paint the ground _red_.

It was heady and wonderful and I was drowning in it until I heard the one voice call out to me that I could never ignore.

"Valkyria."

I stopped and turned, and for the first time realized how filthy and covered in blood my hands were when I went to push hair out of my face as I moved to look at the General standing next to me, looking as untouchable and infallible as only he could.

"There are men in need of healing", he said. "Please see to it."

But my blood was still on fire and so many monsters all around me just _begging_ to be struck down and I _wanted_ it. Surely, he couldn't expect me to give up this perfect chance to enjoy myself a little? Surely, he couldn't ask me to step away from this? Not when I was so clearly _born_ for this, made for _this_.

"Valkyria", he repeated. A hint of warning, or perhaps just 'command', coloring his tone.

My eyes narrowed, muscles tensed and I knew my body language practically _screamed_ refusal, loudly enough that even someone as socially inexperienced as him couldn't possible misread it. But before I could tell him exactly what I thought of him trying to rain on my parade, his hand rose and cupped the back of my neck, and it _shook_ me. His hand just rested there, steady and unforceful, and it was such a strangely intimate and uncharacteristic gesture it jarred me to the bone.

I could feel my heartbeat slowing down from its erratic run and a sense of calm and clarity descend over me despite the chaos surrounding us because somehow, with his large, familiar hand against my skin, he was the _only_ thing that mattered.

I took a deep breath in, held it for a moment before exhaling slowly.

"So, cures all around?" I asked. He nodded, once, and pulled his hand back, making me miss the touch immediately. I was feeling at peace and almost impossibly _focused_ though, and the feeling didn't leave with the physical contact. "Cures all around", I muttered to myself, letting my eyes fall closed as I converted energy into 'cure', trusting the General would guard my back for the moment, not that the monsters seemed too eager to try and strike at him or even approach him, perhaps sensing the bigger predator. Then I opened my eyes and honed on the SOLDIERs one by one, sending blasts of cure at them.

The battle was over quickly after that.

O O O

I stood on the hill between the camp and the field of the battle that had ended mere hours previously. The night had fallen, but the sky was clear and the moon near full, so I had little trouble seeing the signs of carnage that remained. The bodies of the monsters had faded into the Lifestream but the bits and pieces cut off them still lingered as did the copious amounts of blood – both monster and SOLDIER – staining the ground. The vegetation was trampled and I idly wondered how long it would take for it to cover the now almost rust-colored soil again. Or perhaps this land would bear signs of the battle fought like a scar for years to come, the mako and Jenova tainted blood of the SOLDIERs poisoning the soil irreversibly.

Though I wasn't consciously paying it any mind, I noticed when he neared, and the feeling drew me from my thoughts more effectively than the subtle sound of his footsteps ever could have.

He stood next to me, joining me on my contemplative viewing of the gruesome sight. There was a long silence that wasn't tense, but nor was it comfortable.

Eventually, he said: "No human life was lost today. This was a great victory for us."

My lips quirked into a wry little smile. "If not human then a life has no value worth mourning, is that what you're saying, General?"

A sideway look showed me there was a slight frown of incomprehension on his brow. "The summon… Leviathan was only returned to its materia, not truly slain. Unless you have an ability that enables you to kill a summon that you have yet to reveal to me." He looked at me in question.

I chuckled, a sad quiet sound. I told him: "It's not about the summon, Sephiroth." I paused, and then, with a sigh, said: "Just… perhaps you might keep in mind that just because something – or someone – isn't _human_ , doesn't mean it is _less_."

I only realized I was giving him a look of concern when he, astutely, said: "You are talking about me." Clearly, I had been less subtle than I had intended. This wasn't the kind of conversation I wanted to have right now. "You think me less than human."

"No", I snapped, sharper than I wanted, and consciously softening my tone, I continued: "Not _less_. That was the point I was trying to make. Just because someone is something slightly _other_ than human doesn't mean they are _less_."

"I can see that you think that to be an important distinction but all I'm hearing is you admitting I was right in the conclusion I drew. _You don't consider me human_."

"Honestly? It's a matter of definition", I replied. "I'm sure there are several definitions for 'human' that you would not fit into. The same could be said for all the SOLDIERs."

His keen eyes bore into me. "No", he said. "That's not it. There is something that separates me even from them, in your eyes."

I shot him a narrowed eyed look, "Are you saying I consider you less than them?"

"I'm saying you consider me _other_ ", he coolly shot back, using my own words against me.

"You know what? Fine", I admitted, irritated and frustrated with his insistent pushing on the matter that I would have loved to bury for the moment if only he would _let_ me. "Yes, I consider you 'other'. There is a reason you are the General, widely recognized as the strongest of all Shinra's SOLDIERs by quite the margin. You are different, there is no denying that. We both know it. _Everyone_ knows it. But that doesn't mean you have any less – or more! – worth than any regular human. No matter the particulars, you have the exactly same rights and responsibilities as any human-being born on this planet."

"Or another", he muttered.

I blinked. "What?"

"Or another planet", he clarified, giving me a pointed look, "As the case me be."

Another stunned blink. And then I burst out laughing.

I laughed so hard my ribs hurt, the alarmed look on his face only making me crack up harder.

Here I was, trying to instill into his skull the fact that he too was human in all the ways that counted only for him to be quick to correct me when my words could be interpreted as diminishing my own equality to a human.

When I was finally back in control of myself, I wryly said: "Perhaps we would both be better of remembering that humanity is very much overrated. After all, there are people like Professor Hojo and President Shinra that are inarguably human and neither of them are shining examples of desirable traits. Why would anyone want to share a label with them?"

I turned my attention back to the battle torn field before us. There was a memory that had popped up to the front of my mind back near the end of the battle. It was a thing of no real importance except for its rather private nature, but I decided there was no better person to share it with, than the man that stood next to me.

"My mother used to tell me", I started, and I could practically feel the weight of his undivided attention on me, "that she decided on the name she gave me because of a dream she had on the night before my birth. In her dream, I was all grown up and on a battle field, flitting among the chaos and bloodshed like that was where I _belonged_." I paused before adding for clarification: "In my world, you see, there are legends of these beings called the Valkyrie who decide who lives and who dies on a battlefield and who deserves the afterlife meant only for the greatest of warriors."

"I can see she wasn't too far off the mark for naming you Valkyria", the General commented.

I chuckled. "Eerie, isn't it? Funny how things turn out."

My amusement turned into a slightly wistful sigh as I thought back on my mother. She had been the one person I ever truly held dear to my heart. I missed her. I missed, even her fanciful stories.

Her favorite was much in line with the name she had given me. She always told me that one day, I would meet a _hero_ , tall and strong, with features worthy of a god, a special someone who would become _my_ special someone and I would become his in return. A tragic hero, with a tragic past, and a tragic future that would never come to pass because _I_ would be his salvation.

I would fall in love with a hero. Because the Valkyrie were the lovers of heroes.

"Perhaps she had the gift of precognition", he suggested.

I quirked a brow at him, not quite able to tell whether he was kidding or not. Dryly, I told him: "She also claimed Odin was my father." Realizing that probably needed some clarification as well, I added: "Odin being one of the gods in the legends starring the Valkyries as well." I sighed. "She was a wonderful mother, but she had quite the imagination sometimes. Made for excellent bedtime stories though."

A comfortable silence fell over us and though I was loathe to break it, I knew every moment I lingered was energy wasted on his part.

I said: "What you did today was foolishly reckless, summoning me a second time. I know how much it takes out of you."

"I took an ether. It was fine." He said dismissively.

"It was _not_ fine", I tightly argued. "I might not have any practical experience about the effects of ethers but I did my research. Taking an ether might be a quick and easy way to top-up your MP reserves but it also slows down the natural replenishing of your reserves and saps your physical strength if used excessively."

"It was _one_ ether", he replied. " _It was fine_. I am _fine_."

"You cannot afford to weaken yourself with irresponsible decisions like that!" I hissed. "Damn it, Sephiroth! We both know you would have been better off finishing up the Leviathan and the battle without summoning me again. What the Hell were you thinking!?"

He scoffed – _scoffed!_ – and said: "I don't see the problem."

I chuckled in an extremely _un_ amused manner. "That's a lie and you know it." I gave him a moment, hoping he might explain himself, give me some kind of a reason for the totally unwise decision, but he didn't. He stood there looking his usual infallible, impossible self and I knew there was nothing I could say that would move him. So I demanded: "Dismiss me."

He blinked and then looked at me in confusion.

I repeated: "Dismiss me. I do not wish to be here until my skills are needed again."

His hesitation was almost painful to watch when he said: "You are my assistant. It isn't often your services aren't beneficial to me."

"There is no people here who I need to keep from disturbing you needlessly. There is no paperwork for me to help you with. No phone to man, no schedule to organize." The look I leveled him with was cold and detached. "Summon me again when there is something to shield against, something to kill or someone to heal, and only when your MP reserves can take the hit _without_ you resorting to another ether."

Still with the hesitation that had no place on his face.

It pissed me off.

I stepped closer to him until almost pressed against him and _ordered_ him: "Dismiss me!"

And reluctantly, he did.

* * *

Posted on February 25th, 2017.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sephiroth knew the moment Valkyria brought the matter up that she was right. Summoning her for a second time hadn't been the most expedient course of action. He could have easily defeated the Leviathan and kept his men alive until his MP reserves would have recovered enough to summon her to help with the aftermath of the battle – namely, healing the injured. There had been no dire need for her, no need to take the ether.

But he had done it anyway. It hadn't even occurred to him _not to_.

That's what puzzled him.

He hadn't hesitated even for the briefest of moments before taking the ether and summoning her again. It hadn't even _crossed his mind_ that there might be another course of action.

When he saw the jaws of the giant water serpent close around her, he had already found himself reaching for an ether.

This kind of action without _thought_ , without _logic,_ was entirely unlike him. As was denying it when he knew he had been in the wrong. And yet he hadn't been able to be honest with her and admit it to her that she was right and he shouldn't have summoned her again.

Because he couldn't have done anything _but_ summon her again.

O O O

In the nothingness, I was devoid of anger and fear. There was a distinct lack of emotion, something I hadn't ever really paid attention to, before.

In the state of emotionlessness, I couldn't deny it anymore… I had freaked myself out, out there on the battle field.

That bloodlust, that _violence_. Where had it come from?

Looking back now, I could see that it had been more of a trend than an exception, and it had started almost as soon as I had started my life in this world.

In my old life, I had never struck anyone, never drawn blood. I had never been a fighter, never needed to, never wanted to.

Here…

I had pinned Rhapsodos to the wall with my hand around his throat, sent Luxiere to the infirmary, been _this close_ to skinning Reno alive for a few careless words and had slaughtered monsters with the kind of sick rapture I would have _never_ thought I could be capable of.

I had thought I hadn't changed all that much in death, in becoming a summon. I was starting to suspect that had been horribly naïve of me.

But I was aware of it now, the monster under my skin, in my blood, in the deepest corners of my mind. I was aware and I wouldn't let myself forget, because there's a difference between violence for a purpose and violence for _fun_.

I wouldn't let myself forget.

O O O

It was in the early hours of the morning that the attack began. Stealth was a skill many of Wutai's warriors had in abundance, a fact he had learned the last time he had been on these islands to wage war. It came to him as no surprise that the first wave of their grand assault was already near upon them before detected. They had chosen their time of attack perfectly, the dark before dawn aiding them in remaining unseen, the men standing on guard tired and unfocussed despite their best efforts.

Though in his tent, he hadn't slept, know as he did that their proximity to the Wutai village would pressure Lord Kisaragi into swift and brutal action, especially now that they had already made quick work of the monsters sent to slay them. At the first hint of raised voices he grabbed Masamune – his trusty blade – and stepped out of his tent.

One of the sentries ran into the circle of tents and yelled: "We are under attack!"

Trusting the yelled words to have woken everyone, he strode toward where the sentry had come from.

His sword was in motion before the thought even crossed his mind, cutting through black cloth and skin as his opponent barely escaped being cut in half with some expert footwork. His wounded foe retreated, and he saw no need to pursue. No, he strode up the hill that faced toward the Wutai village, and once up there, got a better picture of the force Lord Kisaragi had sent for them.

Truthfully, he would not have guessed there were that many battle-ready men to be sent to face them on such short notice. In fact, this had to be every warrior in the village, bar an exception or two that could not be spared. It seemed the ruler of Wutai had decided to throw everything they had at them, even at the risk of leaving the capital – and himself – entirely unprotected. This was the gamble of a desperate man.

It seemed that they would be finishing this much quicker than he had anticipated.

Oh, how he wished it didn't have to come with the price of the lives of these _dozens_ and _dozens_ of men, and the impact their loss would have on the whole of the Wutai village.

With all of his SOLDIERs gathered behind him, he gave the command: "Go." And they went, dashing forward to face the opposing force like a welcome challenge, leaving him the lone man on the hill as the battle waged down below again, this time between men, and not men and monsters.

His fingers brushed against the smooth glass-like surface of the red orb of materia on the bangle on his wrist. With how angry she had been the last time they spoke, he was uncertain of how getting summoned again so soon would be received. Would she resent him for summoning her before he had had the time to regain his MP reserves completely? Would she resent him neglecting to summon her for a battle of this magnitude were she to hear of it after the fact?

His eyes darted to the left, drawn by the first yelp of alarm and pain from one of his men, ears tuned to their voices, and he knew this was no place to give even a moment of thought to how she might _feel_ about being called upon. Not when he knew she would aid him regardless of what she thought of his chosen course of action.

He fed his magic into the materia and then she was there, next to him.

There was a hungry gleam in her eyes as she looked upon the quickly escalating carnage. Then she gave her head a slight shake and it was gone. She shot him a searching look, a look that quickly turned almost… sympathetic, and he knew she could see it in his eyes, on his face how very much he hated this.

She nodded to herself, as if coming to a decision, and her eyes turned determined and to the mayhem before us. Three strides forward and then her hands rose, palms up. Her fingers danced in the air, face dipped down for a moment, with her eyes closed, and he could practically hear her slowly breathe in and then out, before opening her eyes again.

Her voice cutting through the sound of battle, she announced: "Retreat in, five…" He could his SOLDIERs shooting glances at her and to each other, their distraction drawing blood from more than one of them, "Four..." A new tension could be seen in their enemies, the fear of the unknown taking hold. "Three…" They were torn about whether they should push forward or pull back, the indecision even more dangerous than either of the two options. "Two…" The SOLDIERs pushed off their opponents and started their quick retreat back up the hill and toward their General. Some of the warriors snapping at their heels, some settling down on defensive postures to face the coming attack.

'One' was never voiced. Instead, a bright light – too bright to be looked at directly, in this dark hour – was quickly forming between Valkyria's hands, and just when the flight instincts of the warriors was taking over, she shot the ball of energy forward, the condensed ball of it scattering all over the whole battle field.

By the time the light vanished and the SOLDIERs could once again look at the threat upon them, they were… gone.

Not _one_ live human remained on the field, only the few that had already received their warrior's death at the wrong end of a sword.

The SOLDIERs stood in stunned silence, trying to understand what their eyes were telling them.

Then there was a 'croak'. And a 'ribbit'. And then a whole choir of them filling the silence.

"Did you just..?" Luxiere started, swallowed thickly, and tried again: "Did you just turn them all into _toads_?"

Her lack of answer drew Sephiroth's attention from the toads below to her. He reached her in two strides and just in time to catch her from falling as her legs gave out. With an arm around her middle, he pulled her against him while tilting her face up with his free hand. She was pale, and her eyes barely open. Her breath came out in small puffs.

"Just… took a lot… out of me", she said, the effort the few words took more than obvious. "Drained my… reserves." Her hand shook as she lifted it to press against the bared sliver of his chest. "Mind if I..?"

He frowned minutely as he tried to figure out what exactly she was asking, and then realized, she wanted to absorb energy from him. He nodded, and was about to ask what he had to do for her to be able to do it - having only ever seen her absorb energy from attacks on her – when he felt one of the most strangely unsettling sensations he had ever had the displeasure of feeling. It was like this bone-deep chill and crawling under his skin that started from where her hand lay against skin and quickly spread through him. It was only the way he could see color returning to her cheeks that kept him fighting the instinctive urge to push her away.

The moment he felt her start to support her own weight again, instead of relying on his strength to keep her upright, was the moment the energy leeching stopped.

"Unpleasant, eh?" She said, cringing slightly. "Sorry. I've never done that before."

It amazed him, the way she could read him so effortlessly when he was largely considered to be someone about as capable of showing emotion as a stone wall.

"Are you better?" He asked, realizing the question was unnecessary – anyone with eyes could see she was improved – but somehow still feeling the need for verbal confirmation.

"Yes", she replied. "Even more so as soon as someone hits me with something a few times."

He nodded and turned to Luxiere, "I will leave that to you." Then he addressed the rest of his men: "Gather up the toads. Cures for any that seem in need of one. We will be using the lives of these men to negotiate Wutai's surrender so it will be to our benefit that they survive." He paused, and added: "At first light we will start our march to the capital."

O O O

Lord Kisaragi was a hard-looking man, with his midnight black hair and equally dark eyes, sharp features and the proud set of his shoulders. He stood on the stairs of the largest building in the center of the village, the building that I deduced was his 'castle'. He looked down at us with a look of contempt that doubtlessly hid behind it a variety of other emotions. With the SOLDIERs behind us and Sephiroth to my left and a step ahead, we stopped a good dozen feet from the ruler of the nation we had come to conquer.

"Lord Kisaragi", Sephiroth said, tone perfectly balanced between respectful and disrespectful, _void_ of all emotion.

"I see you still live up to the name given to you by my people", Lord Kisaragi said. " _Demon_ of Wutai."

I gestured for one of the SOLDIER 3rds to step forward, and he obediently did, offering me the sack he was carrying. I reached into it and grabbed one of the several toads in it and set it down on the gravel before me. It started its mad escape immediately, and when it was several feet away from me and that much closer to Kisaragi, I shot a quick toad-spell at it, reversing the effect and returning it – him – to his true, human form.

I could see realization flash in the black eyes, and told him: "I counted hundred and twenty-seven toads. We have them all here." I gestured to the SOLDIERs behind me.

For a moment, those eyes bore into me, like he was trying to read me like a book. And then his eyes returned to the General. "I see you brought with you an Angel of Mercy."

Having doubtlessly heard reports of my unusual manner of descent from the Highwind, I could see why he would come up with such a name for me.

I chuckled, drawing both Sephiroth and Kisaragi's eyes to me. "I find it ironic, that's all", I explained, without really explaining at all.

It had not been _my_ mercy that had saved the lives of all these Wutai's warriors. It was not _me_ that was likely to grow wings.

That was all Sephiroth.

Turning his attention back to Lord Kisaragi, the General said: "In exchange for the lives of these men, we demand Wutai's unconditional surrender." When silence was all he received, he continued: "You are overmatched. There need be no more blood-shed."

Silence, and then, instead of responding to the words spoken to him, Kisaragi said: "There is an activated summon materia on your bangle. A beast summoned to wreak destruction on your command, I suppose? An unspoken threat like that… I would have thought that below you, General."

I stepped forward, and offered the man a bow, and a smirk. "Allow me to introduce myself. Valkyria, assistant to and _summon_ of General Sephiroth."

The slightest widening of his eyes in surprise before the reaction was expertly suppressed. "I have heard tales of summons with humanoid forms, but never have I heard of one capable of speech."

"Are you calling me a liar, Lord Kisaragi?" I smoothly asked.

"I am calling you _exceptional_ ", he corrected. "Even our guardian deity, Leviathan, has yet to communicate with us." His eyes softened a bit. "It is a travesty that one such as you be bound to the will of dishonorable men like those employed by the embodiment of avarice – President Shinra."

"Make no mistake, Lord Kisaragi, I am not _bound_ to anyone's will. It may be up to my summoner to grant me form, but my actions, once here, are _purely_ for me to decide." Letting a dark look settle over my features, I added: "Disparage my _chosen_ summoner again, and there will be consequences."

"I meant no offense to you, Lady Valkyria", the stoic ruler of Wutai almost hurriedly said.

"No, you only meant to offend the General", I rather coldly said. "You should accept the offer so graciously offered to you before I run out of the little good-will I have left." My eyebrow twitched. "Your worm of a summon _bit_ me." Another twitch. "There was _slobber_. _All over me_."

Lord Kisaragi shifted his weight around covertly, the only sign of his sudden discomfort, and then said to Sephiroth: "I am willing to _negotiate_."

That was a proud man's surrender if I had ever heard one.

O O O

It had taken us less than _two days_ to finish the war we had boldly promised to end in two _weeks_. Frankly, we had surpassed even my wildest imaginings. I doubted the General could have expected an outcome like this either.

It was early afternoon when the 'negotiations' were brought to completion and we called for the Highwind for a pick up. We were in luck. The Highwind had stopped to refuel at a small town – a Shinra outpost with an additional focus on technological research – on this side of Mount Nibel and had yet to continue on its way back to Midgar. It seemed the town hadn't had enough fuel in stock to fill the tanks of the exceptionally massive aircraft, so the Highwind and its crew had stayed there to wait for a new shipment of fuel from Costa del Sol. It only took a few hours for the Highwind to come pick us up from the Wutai village and then a few more for it to fly back to the town – fondly called 'Rocket Town' after its most ambitious research project – to pick up the newly arrived tanks of fuel, this time with us aboard.

The flight over the sea was much less turbulent than I had expected and I found myself appreciating the fine workmanship of the Shinra's number one aircraft. The SOLDIERs were spread around, resting peacefully in whatever corners they had found and claimed. The crew kept their voices down, careful to try and not disturb the SOLDIERs' rest.

It was due to this serene silence that I almost missed it.

The General was staring into the distance, seeming utterly unaware of how we were nearing Rocket Town and the crew around us was preparing to anchor the Highwind.

It was… unlike him, and it had me staring, but I saw no reason for concern at first. Then I realized he wasn't staring at _nothing_ , no, his head was ever so slightly turning as we moved forward, as if he was gazing toward something specific. A glance to the large, partly decorative map on the back wall of the bridge and I suddenly had a rather frightening guess about what exactly could be holding the General's attention.

In the direction he was staring toward happened to lie Nibelheim and it was _close_ , though on the other side of a wide spread mountain range. One of the mountains – Mt. Nibel, to be precise – held Shinra's first Mako reactor.

And more importantly… Jenova.

His arms rested upon the railing by the large window we were facing, and I laid my hand on the one closer to me. He twitched, like snapping out of a trance, and turned to look at me in question.

"You shouldn't go where I can't follow", I softly said.

His eyebrow rose. "I don't think that is possible."

I gave him a mock look of offense. "Are you calling me _clingy_?"

The corner of his mouth quirked, but the hint of a smile was quick to die as his eye returned to the horizon. Almost absently, he asked me: "Where would I go?"

I raised my hand and pointed to the direction his eyes were so drawn to. "There."

The barest hint of a frown settled upon his brow and it seemed, he finally realized something was subtly, but insistently pulling him to that direction. "What is it?" He asked, his usual sharp focus returning to his eyes.

"Something you should stay _far_ away from, Sephiroth", I told him, warning clear in every word I spoke. "What you are feeling now… The moment you start feeling it, you should turn away and start running, lest it swallow everything that you are, leaving behind nothing but an empty puppet." There was a look in his eyes that practically screamed his desperate need to know what it was, and it scared the Hell out of me, so I grabbed the front of his coat and yanked with enhanced strength so that he was faced toward me and bent slightly forward, his face close to mine so that I could force him to look at me, focus only _on me_. "Sephiroth. Swear to me you'll stay away from Nibelheim."

The silence was telling, as he was no liar, and refused to give me his word when he wasn't certain he wanted to keep it.

I knew my desperation was quickly becoming obvious, and I knew it was better he see it, see how much this meant to me. "Sephiroth, please! You will find no answers there, only lies."

"Where will I find my answers then?" He asked, tone deceptively calm and collected when I knew inside him there had to be turmoil. He straightened his back and I let my hand drop. "Where will I find _truth_?"

"I'll help you find it", I promised. "I swear, I will."

"But not now", he said, with obvious displeasure. "Not yet."

He looked so bitter, that for a moment, I feared he would refuse my touch, but when I pressed my hand to his cheek, he remained still as a statue and almost as untouchable as one. "There is no one in this world, or any other, that I value more than you." I _willed_ him to believe me, but then he turned to face the window again, the movement forcing both my hand to leave him and his eyes to leave mine, and I was left clueless about whether my words had made any impact at all.

O O O

It was late evening when we reached Midgar and the Shinra Headquarters. There was a welcoming committee consisting of the higher-ups of the company, including the President, waiting for our arrival.

I did my best to tune out the rambling of the President as he practically glowed with pride, as if he had single-handedly won the war himself. It was the tail-end of the little speech that had me tuning back in.

There was to be a victory banquet the following evening to honor the brave SOLDIERs and to celebrate the end of the war. Sephiroth was required to attend, and so was I.

O O O

He had put off summoning her until it was already a few hours into the afternoon, telling himself it was because he needed to conserve his MP since he would likely need to keep her summoned all evening. He wasn't sure he believed the excuse his mind had so conveniently supplied to justify his actions. The ethers he had taken to carrying with him were like a constant itch at the edge of his conscience.

"I was told we are expected at the banquet tonight no later than 7 pm", Sephiroth said. "That is three hours from now."

Her expression was unreadable, and after a few moments of silence, she asked: "I don't suppose you have anything more appropriate for me to wear?"

He blinked. Truthfully, it hadn't even occurred to him that she might need clothes other than the ones she always wore. Or that she might even be capable of changing her attire. In hindsight, that had been rather narrow-minded of him. After all, hadn't she time and time again proven to be more human-like than anyone could possibly expect of a summon. To be fair, no one else had realized this oversight either, definitely not the President or Director Lazard, or they would have arranged for someone to make sure the exceptional summon they were showing was dressed to the nines.

He was spared from having to admit his mistake when she said: "If you give me some gil, I can go buy something that will do." Deciding it was as solid a plan as any, he handed her his wallet, ignoring the raised eyebrow. Honestly, how was he to know how much gil she might need? It was much simpler to just give her all the gil he kept on him. But she didn't comment, and so there was no need to explain himself.

She left his office, leaving him alone with the pile of paperwork Genesis had so cheerfully brought to him the moment he had come in that morning. There were still some rather time-sensitive forms and reports to be gone through, but if he was quick about it, he should have just enough time before he had to go home to get changed.

O O O

Sephiroth was not a fan of the formal wear he was provided every year – forcibly so – for events like this. Frankly, the only saving grace of the outfit was that it was mainly black, with only the shirt under the jacket and the handkerchief in the breast pocket white. The clothes were inconveniently restricting and stiff and form-fitting. The sleeves of the jacket and the shirt under it were bunched up because of the bangle he needed to wear and it was uncomfortable and irritating. The shoes were clearly not meant to be either durable or comfortable and he refused to even _think_ about the uncomfortable tightness around his throat, a sensation he was most definitely _not_ used to.

He felt naked without the familiar weight of the pauldrons on his shoulders.

It was not quite half past six when he found himself at his office waiting for Valkyria to arrive. He hadn't precisely instructed her to meet him there but he knew she would find him wherever he chose to wait for her. Of course, having also failed to inform her of a precise time when he expected her to return to him, he was prepared to wait for a while. But as she so often did, she seemed to have the perfect timing, and walked into his office less than a minute after he himself had done.

He lifted his eyes of the less than urgent paperwork he had been looking through as he heard the click-clack of high-heeled shoes approaching. The sound was somewhat different than what he had gotten used to, but the rhythm was familiar enough.

He took a moment to take in the changes in her appearance.

Her usual leather top and trousers had been replaced with a simple black dress that showed little cleavage and reached mid-thigh but hugged every curve. The high-heeled leather boots had been disregarded in favor of equally high sandal type of shoes that showed both the tips of her toes – and toenails painted the same deep purple color as her fingernails were – and her heels. There was still a wing-pendant made of bronze around her neck and beads of bronze and black feathers in her black and purple hair, though it seemed the usually rather messy curls had been touched to make them a little less unruly. Red-painted lips smiled slightly as she asked from the doorway: "Shall we?"

* * *

Posted on April 8th, 2017.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Like most of the fancier types of functions organized by Shinra, the victory banquet was held in the Shinra tower's reception hall. The reception hall was a sight worth seeing. It spanned two floors, the higher of the two merely a second layer of tables that seated six to eight people each. On the lower level, there was a stage at the back and before it an open expanse, now reserved for dancing. The decorations were tasteful enough while still screaming wealth and the lighting intimate and warm and as its source the thousands and thousands of small lights spread around the room and embed into decorations as well as the absolutely massive chandelier at the middle of the ceiling.

There was a quartet playing in the corner of the stage, guests already mingling on the lower level, few yet seated, all seeming to be waiting.

The moment the elevator doors opened, Sephiroth was already hoping to be done with the evening. The eyes of the people nearest to the elevators were already being drawn to him and he felt them like a heavy weight on him.

"Offer me your arm", came the quietly spoken suggestion from next to him. He found himself moving before the words even fully registered, her hand quickly settling on the crook of his elbow. He turned to look at her and found her eyes already on him. She looked perfectly at ease and he found a strange comfort in the small smile on her lips and the touch of her hand on his arm. "I can feel Rhapsodos and Hewley near the stage." He nodded, grateful, happier with an objective in mind, even when it was only something as simple as 'navigate through the masses to Genesis and Angeal'. Not to mention he know moving with purpose had the added benefit of making it less likely people decide to approach you for small talk.

He followed the small ques in the form of discreet tugs on his arm to walk toward the right direction until his ears could finally pick out the voices of his fellow 1sts among the dozens even hundreds of voices around him.

"Ah! The Hero of Wutai and his trusty sidekick!" Genesis was quick to greet them the moment they reached them. The mocking tone wasn't quite as convincing as the one the man usually used, leading Sephiroth to believe he wasn't quite as bitter about Sephiroth success in this case as he would have liked everyone to believe. The man then sneered at Valkyria and asked: "You do know you're not supposed to bring pets to functions like this despite it not being explicitly stated?"

Angeal groaned, "Genesis!"

The man just gestured at the summon, "Look at it! Not even on a leash!"

"Keep waving your hand at me like that and I might _bite_ ", Valkyria half-jokingly threatened, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Her presence here was requested by the President", Sephiroth said.

"Of course", Angeal nodded, "Stories of her part in the swift victory are already spreading like wild fire."

Genesis huffed, "A summon is only as good as its summoner."

Angeal's eyebrow rose, "Complimenting Sephiroth? That's a first."

"You have very selective hearing if that's what you picked out", Genesis sniffed. "Obviously, the point I was making was that the summon can be accredited none of the success that was had."

"Far be it for you to say anything positive about anyone", Angeal agreeably, and with a hint of exasperated amusement, said. He then turned to Sephiroth and the woman on his arm. "I'm glad to see you both return home unharmed."

"Thank you", Sephiroth replied. "It is good to be home. Despite… the circumstances", he added, referring to the undesirable but completely predictable event that was the banquet.

Angeal laughed at that, and even Genesis seemed reluctantly amused. To be fair, neither of them were fond of events like this. They disliked being put on display like this. Like animals in a petting zoo, the most famous of the menagerie of freaks cultured by the Shinra company.

A sudden hush fell over the crowd as it was noticed the quartet had failed to continue on to another piece as one had come to a close. All eyes were drawn to the stage as the President walked to the very center of it, preening.

"I am happy to see so many of you have managed to clear your calendars and attend this victory banquet despite the admittedly short notice." Not that anyone would dare to refuse an invitation from the President Shinra, who, for all intents and purposes, was the de facto ruler of the _entire planet_. "I admit, even _I_ was surprised by the swiftness of our victory over Wutai when I chose to send the esteemed General to put an end to this regrettable conflict once and for all. It gladdens me that there is to be no more losses over this." And though all but the most naïve knew the only losses the President was concerned over were those of the monetary sort, none would dare to voice it in fear of being heard by the wrong pair of ears.

Then the President's eyes moved to stare straight at Sephiroth, who fought the urge to cringe. "General, would you and the lovely lady on your arm join me on the stage?"

The people between them and the stage parted even before they made to move, and it was with reluctant resignation that Sephiroth led Valkyria up the small case of stairs up and to where the President waited. A pudgy hand patted his back before the President addressed his audience again: "I'm sure our General Sephiroth needs no introduction." People laughed politely. "But I'm sure far fewer of you are familiar with the fairly new addition to this company that I would like to present to you." He grandly gestured to the sole lady on the stage. "This, my friends, is Valkyria, the first artificial summon created by our research department, and indeed, the very first in existence! It is with her aid that General Sephiroth and his brave men achieved the decisive victory. These two – ", he gestured to the beautiful pair of specimen next to him, " – are the crown jewels, the very embodiment of the near unbelievable potential of the Shinra company! With people like this as part of the family that is our company, is it any wonder we have once again proven supreme?" There was applause and you could practically see the man swell with pride.

As the applause died down, the President continued: "Now, I would like to wish you all a very enjoyable evening. Let us dine and dance for this marvelous victory!" Another round of applause that almost drowned out the President's – not even a little bashful – thank yous.

Sephiroth needed no permission to make his hasty way off the stage and out of the limelight, hardly even aware of the woman on his arm before finally away from the sheer number of _eyes_ on him. Set on heading back to the relative safety of his friends he was caught off guard by one very flamboyantly dressed woman stepping in his path. And of course, it had to be one of the few people he most definitely _could not_ be seen deliberately evading. Low-cut red dress, blond hair in an elaborate up-do, sparkling blue eyes surrounded by thick make-up…

"Director", he greeted, tone carefully neutral.

"Oh, Sephiroth, haven't I told you to call me Scarlet?" The woman shrilly asked, her hand playfully tapping his chest as she took a step closer to him, leaving almost no space between his front and her ridiculously sizable and almost indecently bared breasts. "I wanted to be one of the first to congratulate you on your victory. My, all the stories I've heard are simply awe-inspiring! You simply _must_ share your recount of it all. The suspense is positively killing me!"

He was finding the conversation increasingly uncomfortable, especially with her proximity and his lack of options about it, until he heard _her_ come to his rescue.

"Perhaps we can find a time to pencil you in sometime next week, Director", Valkyria said, drawing the suddenly unsmiling blue eyes to her for the first time. It had not escaped his – or Valkyria's – attention how Scarlet had so deliberately ignored her presence at his side. "Now, if you'll excuse us…" She guided him around the female director and he only realized he had been bracing himself for another 'attack' when they were well past the blonde woman.

"Shall I make every effort to politely deter her for as long as possible, General?" Valkyria asked when there was no longer any chance of Scarlet hearing them.

"Please", he replied. He couldn't say he exactly enjoyed conversing with any of the directors – bar, perhaps, Veld and Reeve Tuesti – but he had always dreaded any interaction with Scarlet the most.

Valkyria smiled. "It will be my pleasure."

He only realized his mistake – letting himself get distracted – when _he_ was already upon them.

"Sephiroth!" The man exclaimed, not sounding the least bit excited or surprised. Clearly the man had been looking for him, "… And Valkyria." Or for the both of them. And judging by the way those intense eyes behind round glasses honed onto the summon, she had been the one he had been more keen to find and confront.

"I was hoping to run into you", he said, sounding almost pleasant, considering his serious lack of social skills. "I will expect you to come to the labs tomorrow for some tests." Adding his tone to the effort he had gone through to appear presentable – hair brushed and tied back tidily, tailored clothes – he came off nearly… reasonable.

Valkyria blinked, expression perfectly blank, and said: "No."

"'No?'" Professor Hojo repeated, sounding somewhere between confused and outraged.

"As in 'No, I will not be coming', tomorrow or any other day", she expounded, completely needlessly, of course. "And so help me God if you come at me with a syringe I will take out my ire on your hide, same goes for any attempts at having someone else doing the dirty work for you."

It was with morbid fascination that Sephiroth watched the Professor's face darken with color as word after word sunk in.

Then, with almost theatrical emphasis, Valkyria changed the subject: "Oh look! No one has dared to start dancing yet. I think that's our cue." She gave his arm a small tug toward the dancefloor they had been skirting and he didn't hesitate to follow. Blatantly ignoring the Professor they were escaping, she said to him: "I hope you know how to dance."

"It was part of my education", he replied. It hadn't been his favorite, by any means, but…

"Anything you put your mind to, you excel in", she said. It wasn't quite how he would have put it, but she wasn't wrong. "Perfect. Because I cannot boast any sort of mastery in this sort of dancing, so I will be counting on you." He shot a raised eyebrow at her as they reached the center of the dance floor and he turned to face her. Her smile was confident and unconcerned as she added: "Guide me well, my summoner."

He held out his hand, which she immediately took, and when his hand settled on her waist, hers easily rose to his shoulder. There was a brief moment of hesitation, but when he took the first step, he found her following him seamlessly.

She noted the slightest of cues his body gave and moved accordingly, always with a perfect lack of hesitance, with the kind of perfect surety that would have led him thinking she had been doing this all her life. Not even with his dance instructor had dancing been this _effortless._

Though now that he thought about it, he realized something that was distinctly different. His instructor had always been wary of him. He had been in his late teens and his control over his strength had occasionally faltered after Professor Hojo had upped the Mako concentration in his treatments, something that all his instructors had been warned about. There had always been a hint of fear in her eyes when she took his hand, fear that he would break her hand or otherwise harm her.

After he gained the title of Demon of Wutai, everyone stopped fearing an accident, fearing him causing injury on purpose instead.

Valkyria… There wasn't a hint of unease in her eyes, in her body language. She was utterly at ease.

He knew her shielding ability was powerful indeed, but here, when he was already touching her, her shields would be useless. He might not be able to kill a summon, nor cause lasting injury, but he could still make her _hurt_ and she knew it. And she trusted him not to, with the kind of blind faith as if it hadn't even occurred to her to doubt him.

It made something in him unwind. He felt himself relax despite all the dozens if not hundreds of eyes on them. He even found himself wondering if they could just dance the night away, avoiding having to converse with all these people wanting to talk with him…

But the fantasy was even more short-lived than he would have expected, the ending coming in the form of the Head of Turks.

"May I cut in?" Veld asked, and Sephiroth knew he had no choice.

O O O

The dance floor had quickly begun to fill with people, but it hadn't even occurred to me that someone might have the guts to come and interrupt our dance. That's why it came as such a surprise when Sephiroth pulled back and Veld took his place.

Of course, once I realized it _was_ Veld, I was less astonished by his daring. He was the Head of the Turks after all, and someone who had previously interacted with me, and even more with Sephiroth.

"The Vice-President expressed his interest in talking with the General", Veld said as he offered me his hand, and when the cool metal of his gun-arm pressed against the side of waist, he added: "I offered to steal you from him for a few moments. I haven't had the chance to dance in years."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"The gun-arm, it makes most ladies uncomfortable", he explained, not really seeming like he minded the fearsome effect the prosthetic added to his image.

I hummed in thought. "But you didn't think I would be the same."

"You danced with the General and didn't show the slightest hint of unease", he pointed out. "I watched you, and I am very good at reading body language."

I huffed a laugh. "We both know he is no threat to his allies, and even with his enemies, he has mercy."

"You trust him", he said, eyes intent.

"More than anyone", I easily replied. I saw him – Sephiroth – at the edge of the dance floor – surrounded by people vying for his attention and I saw the Vice-President Rufus Shinra there with him.

Then I lost line of sight of him again, and for a moment I wondered if I should go to him, to save him from the crowd I knew had to be making him uncomfortable.

"And myself?" He asked, drawing my attention back to him.

"I trust you to do your duty to the best of your abilities", I said. "The duty you have to your subordinates, the company."

He nodded. "I see."

We danced in silence for a while, and then there was a horrible crash as one of the large vases with an elaborate flower-arrangement shattered on the floor by the wall nearest to us. The sound had everyone around us stopping and turning toward the racket, some women even screamed in fright, adding to the moment of chaos. And just when I had ascertained that nothing terribly significant or dangerous was going on, I felt something I had _not_ expected.

The magic being fed into my summon materia had stopped.

My eyes immediately shot toward where I had last felt Sephiroth, but I couldn't see him with all the people between us. I barely had the time to breathe out his name before all the magic keeping me there was used up and I was pulled into the nothingness again.

O O O

The first thought that crossed my mind the moment I was next summoned, was that it wasn't Sephiroth. That Sephiroth wasn't inside the range I could easily sense.

Someone had summoned me, and _it wasn't Sephiroth_.

It was with worry channeled into a silent rage that I opened my eyes. A mostly empty, rundown warehouse with six men present in total. Five men wearing identical uniforms and blank faces one in each corner and one standing a dozen feet before me, next to a man with somewhat Wutaian features, slicked back brown hair and glasses, and a _smug_ look on his face.

The goon next to the smug one had my summon materia. I had no doubt that he was only summoning me on orders, but I wasn't exactly feeling merciful. He was already as good as dead.

"The first _manmade_ summon", the smug one said and I slid my eyes to meet his dark ones while carefully keeping my face expressionless. "Professor Hojo's new masterpiece of science." There was a very obvious tone of mocking in his voice. "They say he _created_ you, but from all that I have gathered, that isn't exactly accurate, is it? He may have made you into a summon, but he didn't make _you_."

He seemed awfully sure of himself and as I felt no desire to entertain him with confirmation or clarification, I kept my silence.

"I am a great fan of Professor Hojo and his work, make no mistake", he almost cheerfully added, "But it seems he hasn't quite had the chance to finish his work with you. You have been very good giving him the slip, and so to my utter delight, I got to you _first_."

This man was a scientist, or at least fancied himself one. I could practically smell the familiar brand of insanity on him. Wonderful.

"Who are you?" I asked, breaking my silence.

He laughed, as if embarrassed, and replied: "Oh, how silly of me. Introductions completely slipped my mind in my excitement." It was like watching a robot go through the motions, performing human emotion. It left me cold. "My name is Fuhito and these are my Ravens."

Fuhito… That was a name I remembered reading in a report somewhere. And then it clicked. "AVALANCHE."

He practically glowed with satisfaction, "You've heard of me! Splendid!"

I was starting to have a creeping suspicion that I didn't find the least bit comforting… "What do you want with me?"

"What do I want with you?" He asked, blinking, as if caught off-guard, but it was quickly becoming apparent to me that nothing on the man's face or voice was genuine. "Why, I want you to help me strike down Shinra. Starting with the symbol of their power."

"The General", I deduced, feeling a wave of relief wash over me. He's alive. Sephiroth's still alive. "That's not going to work out well for everyone."

He tilted his head curiously, "Oh?"

"No", I simply said and then pointed a finger at the goon keeping me summoned. It was, perhaps, not the wisest decision to waste energy just to make a point, but when an energy bullet pierced straight through the goon's covered forehead, brain and the back of his head, delivering instant death, I didn't regret my choice in the slightest.

I faded away, but when I next found myself summoned, the scene I materialized into was exactly the same, except for a new goon summoning me. The cooling corpse of the previous one still where it had fallen, and judging by how wet the blood on the concrete floor looked, not long had passed since I had struck him dead.

It looked like I wasn't the only one with a point to make.

"I can see that you hold no loyalty for the one summoning you", Fuhito said, not sounding the least bit irked by my defiance. "That's alright, I wasn't expecting any different. After all, barring your unusual powers and how you are bound to your materia, you are quite human, are you not?" A malicious smile spread on his lips, and it was _honest_. "And _humans_ I know how to work with."

And by 'work with', he meant 'bend to his will', I was sure. I didn't know what exactly he was planning on doing, what exactly he was hoping would work on me when I could use my shields to keep anyone from so much as laying a finger on me, but if his confidence was even a little bit deserved, this was not going to be pleasant.

O O O

I had always appreciated the ability to think outside of the box in people, and even now, when I was directly paying for someone's _imagination_ , I couldn't but hold a reluctant respect for the man that had introduced himself as Fuhito.

That didn't mean I wouldn't kill him. Oh no… No, no, no, no. I was going to take great pleasure in ripping the man's spine out and bathing in his blood like a savage. In fact, I couldn't remember ever wishing someone dead as much as I did him.

He was going to pay for what he had done to me. All of it. Every excruciating moment of it.

That's what I kept swearing to myself. It was one of the two thoughts that kept me hanging onto sanity and everything that I was.

It was pictures of _that man_ on a goddamn _spike_ that I hung onto as I screamed, the sound being buried under the horrible _sound_ that I was being assaulted with. A high and loud screeching that seemed to cut into my very brain, causing pain the likes of I had never before experienced.

I had been able to block some of it at first, but he had been patient, even with me dropping his Ravens like flies. For hours and hours he had kept at it, having me summoned again, attacking me with that unbearable sound from all directions until my shields sapped all my energy as absorbing the soundwaves gave me less than what I used, until my shields failed me completely.

Whenever the damage to my body became too much and I dematerialized, he would summon me again, and ask me: "Is fighting Sephiroth starting to sound tempting yet?"

And when I would refuse the offered way out, he would turn the speakers on again.

The cycle repeating again and again and again.

I swore I would see _that man_ dead. I hang onto that thought as my eardrums burst and it felt like I was splitting in half and _died_ again.

And when he asked me about fighting Sephiroth? I thought of Sephiroth and how I would return to him at the end of _this_. I would return to him. I _would_.

But you know… Eventually something had to give.

And it was me, my _mind_. My determination.

I sobbed, broken on the floor, not even having the strength to rise off the floor of the sound-proofed little room that had become my Hell. Uninjured and freshly summoned.

I sent a mental apology to my General, apologizing for not making it back to him after all, despite how I had sworn to myself, to the memory of him.

And though I refused to beg and plead, the sobbing was enough to make _that man_ smile, smug and victorious.

He crouched down next to me. "You will do it for me, won't you, Valkyria?" He practically cooed. "Kill Sephiroth?"

My face was streaked with tear tracks and my voice trembling and weak, despair and defeat painted over every inch of me. I wouldn't be killing _this man,_ after all. "I would rather die", I said.

The smile on his face vanished, taking with it every trace of expression.

"I would rather die." _Than hurt the one who had shown me such respect and kindness._

He rose up to his feet.

"I would rather die." _Than hurt_ the one person _who had become_ the only one _that mattered to me._

His eyes were cold, like that of a robot, but more aware than those of his Ravens.

"I would rather die." _Than hurt_ Sephiroth.

My hand flexed, and his brow furrowed slightly.

"I would rather die." _Than be used by someone like_ you _._

My eyes drifted to the Raven by the doorway, my current summoner, and to the glowing red materia I could see – feel – in his bangle. _That man's_ eyes followed my gaze, widening as he realized what was coming.

And just as I, for the last time, repeated the words in a mere whisper – "I would rather die." – the perfectly flawless orb of solidified Mako cracked and then grumbled into tiny little pieces.

It was like, for a moment, Time itself froze and the world's breath caught in its metaphorical throat.

I wasn't dead.

I wasn't dead, but someone else would soon be.

I struck like a viper, my fingers slipping under the leg of _that_ man's trousers, wrapping around his ankle, right above where his sock ended, bare skin meeting bare skin.

And then I _sucked_.

It was with the kind of animalistic rage that I drained energy from him, that he dropped unconscious in less than a second and even when he fell, I kept a tight grip on him. The Raven rushed to his maker's aid, but an energy bullet took care of him easily enough.

By the time reinforcements rushed in, Fuhito was dead. I hadn't received the pleasure of making him _bleed_ like I had dreamed, but I had drained every drop of energy in his body. Not as satisfying as giving him some well-earned pain, but it had served to fill my reserves quite nicely.

The moment the first Ravens ran in, I sent a pressure wave around me, tossing them and the thick white walls away from me.

It was the same warehouse that they had first summoned me in. They had simply built the small sound-torture chamber there for me.

The Ravens came at me again, silent and emotionless puppets that they were, and I tore them limb from limb. Perhaps they were just victims of Fuhito and AVALANCHE or truly loyal to the cause, I _didn't care_. I was still burning inside, bursting with the sheer magnitude of my fury.

And there was only me and dismembered corpses on fire, flames licking at the far walls of the warehouse I stood in the middle of. Absently, with the back of my hand I wiped at the blood that was slowly running down my face, and then frowned when I noticed it wasn't only blood now staining my hand. I rubbed at the foreign stain with a fingertip and realized it was lipstick.

The lipstick that had I applied before dying as a human. The lipstick that had become an unremovable part of me when I had become a summon.

For the first time, it struck me. I wasn't a summon anymore.

I didn't know _what_ I was, but I _wasn't a summon_ anymore.

There was no longer a materia binding me, forcing me to rely on someone else to _exist_. I couldn't be unsummoned only to be summoned again in the same state I had been frozen in.

But if I wasn't a summon anymore… Why did I feel as strong as before? Why did I still have my powers?

What the Hell was going on?

* * *

Posted on September 29th , 2017.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It had been four days since the banquette. _Four days_ since the summon materia of Valkyria had been stolen from him. _Four days_ , and there were still no answers, no clues.

One moment he had been surrounded by more than a dozen of Midgar's privileged and pretentious, trying to figure out how to give them and the Vice-President a slip without making a mess, and then there had been a crash, a large glass vase full of flowers and water crashing into the floor causing quite the scene.

A few seconds later – couldn't have been more than five _seconds!_ – he had realized the materia had been keeping activated wasn't there anymore, the slot in his bangle empty.

It had been only the Vice-President's swift and insistent intervention that kept him from drawing attention to the theft, to how he had _lost_ the one thing he priced even above his Masamune, the one _person_ he was quickly realizing meant more to him than _anyone_ else.

The Vice-President had set his Turks on it, had them covertly investigate the guests and scene, but at the end of the night when Veld and Rufus Shinra came to him, they had nothing more to offer him than apologies and reassurances that they would keep looking. And the dress and shoes Valkyria had been wearing before dematerializing in the middle of the dancefloor.

Four days later and they were no closer to finding her.

He had barely slept at all, spending all his time, from the early hours of the morning until late at night, in his office, dying to go out there and feel like he was doing something. But he couldn't, because _Rufus_ had made him promise that he wouldn't draw unnecessary attention to his _PR disaster in the making_ and trust the Turks to prioritize this matter over near everything else.

He hadn't blindly believed in the deal he had made. No, he had had a little look through the Turks' rather well encrypted files just to ascertain that they were truly putting the promised manpower in this. The Vice-President and Veld had kept their side of the bargain, and so he would sit here, behind his desk, and wade through the never-ending paperwork, answering all inquiries of Valkyria's sudden absence only with stony silence.

Late evening of the fourth day his phone rang and one of the Turks – judging by the way they failed to identify themselves – told him: _'Valkyria was just caught in the surveillance feed in the lobby.'_

For a moment, everything just stopped. His breath, his heart, his _mind_. Everything. Then he drew breath again, and he felt lighter, because _she was alive,_ and she was _here_.

' _Sir, how do you wish to proceed?'_ The Turk asked.

"She's coming to me", he said, not really answering the question.

' _We don't know that'_ , the Turk argued, but then added: _'No, you're right. She's in the elevator and coming up to your floor.'_

Of course, she was.

' _Would you like me to call you back-up?'_ The Turk asked.

"Excuse me?" He frowned and then realized what the Turk meant. Valkyria was a summon and in all likelihood, summoned by someone anti-Shinra. "No. Absolutely not."

There was a brief silence before the Turk replied: _'Very well. Good luck, sir.'_ And then the call was ended just as he heard the elevator ping.

He was absently aware of setting the phone back down as he listened to the heavenly sound of her walking toward him, realizing he had closed his eyes to listen more acutely when the door handle turned, and his eyes opened.

Her hair was a tangled, filthy mess. Her skin and clothes covered in soot and blood.

She was as beautiful as ever.

He met her in the middle of the room – he hadn't even realized he had risen – and his hand rose to cup that emotionless face.

He felt light, and he was unsure if this was real or not. Perhaps, he was dreaming. "I'm sorry", the words fell from his lips, the words he had been so _desperate_ to get the chance to say, "I failed you."

Slowly, she shook her head. "You aren't infallible, Sephiroth. It was a weakness that will never be taken advantage of, again." He frowned, just slightly, and it was enough to prompt an explanation. "I'm not a summon anymore. There is no materia to steal."

For a moment, he was speechless. Then: "How?"

She shook her head again. "I don't know. I don't know." She paused. "I broke it. I willed it and it shattered and I was _free_." Her eyes turned even colder, more shuttered, if that was even possible. "I killed them. They tried to use me. Use me _against you_. I paid them in full for the… hospitality they had showed me."

She looked so distant. His hand was on her face and there was still a vast distant between them, a distance she was creating, and he didn't like it. He couldn't take it.

He slid his hand behind her head and gently guided her closer until her head rested at the crook of his neck, and when his arm slid around her back, he felt her rigid pose melt as she slumped against him.

"How long has it been?" She quietly asked after some time had passed.

"Four days", he answered. "The Turks found no leads."

"It was a man called Fuhito from AVALANCHE", she revealed. "I don't know if the rest of the organization was aware of what he was up to, but he and his minions are quite dead now."

He found himself feeling conflicted. On one hand, he was disappointed of being robbed the chance to rain unholy retributions on the ones that had dared to steal her away and _harm_ her. On the other… There was certainly relief in knowing the ones who had done it were gone and unable to even _try_ and repeat their crime.

Also, there was no denying the fact that Valkyria had deserved her vengeance more than he would have, and she had gotten it _and_ her freedom. And she had returned to him even without the materia binding her to him.

If the thought made his hold on her tighten slightly, no one – but her – would ever know.

O O O

He took to her to his apartment that evening. She wasn't a summon anymore, but she had been, and so she had never been assigned an apartment in the Shinra Headquarters nor had she been given a salary with which now to rent herself a room at an inn.

A part of him whispered to him though, that it wasn't any of these perfectly valid reasons that made him bring her over to his apartment that night.

It was because he couldn't quite let her go, let her out of the range of his senses. Not yet.

So, he brought her with him, and when the door closed behind them and he was just about realizing he had no idea what to do or say then, she rather tonelessly said to him: "I would like to borrow your shower, if you don't mind." She glanced down at her rather filthy clothes and added: "And some clothes." The tiniest hint of frown must have shown on his face as he wondered what kind of clothes could he possibly have that she could wear, because she clarified: "A shirt. Any will do."

He nodded, glad to have a request with clear enough parameters and headed over to his bedroom and the closet within. He took one of the crisp white button-down shirts he had been provided with his formal attire and brought it to his assistant.

She took the shirt with a blank "Thank you" before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

It was only when he realized he was tracking sound of her undressing on the other side of the door with his sensitive ears that he forced himself to move. Even he, with his rather lacking social graces knew that waiting right outside the bathroom listening in on her every move wasn't alright.

Of course, the moment he went on to do something productive and _distracting_ , he ran into another dilemma that he suspected anyone with even the tiniest bit of social intellect would have solved in seconds…

There was only one bed. And a couch in the living room, one he knew wasn't exactly suited for a good night's rest.

He was fairly sure sharing a bed with someone of opposite gender wasn't done unless in a romantic or sexual relationship of some sort. But the couch was uncomfortable and the bed certainly wide enough for two.

The couch and the bed also had a wall between them. Judging by the way his ears were straining to keep track of her even at that very moment, he was certain he wouldn't be able to even consider sleeping without her in his line of sight. But he didn't really _need_ to sleep that night. He could very well go without for one night – or even several – without lowering his work efficiency noticeably. Perhaps camping out on the couch, guarding the bedroom door would be enough. That way he could –

His head snapped toward the bathroom when he heard the door open and in a few strides he met her in the bedroom doorway.

Her hair was dripping wet and there was a rosiness to her cheeks that he had never seen before. Her lips were a paler pink, a stark contrast from the deep red he was used to.

She wore his shirt. It was doing strange things to his insides.

Then she stepped into his personal space and laid a hand on his arm. Her shoulders immediately sagged, the tension he hadn't even noticed draining away. She breathed out a sigh of relief and muttered: "That's better."

He frowned, confused.

"It's so much louder now, the life-energy all around. Like a constant static", she explained. "You feel louder, in a good way. You drown it out." He must have looked worried, because she added: "I'm sure it'll be fine after I have had some time to get used to it." Then her hand dropped, and she told him: "You should get ready for bed. I know I'm being a bother, but I… I'll need you to ground me tonight."

He nodded. He wanted to tell her she wasn't being a bother, but he couldn't quite find the words to express it or how relieved he felt for not having to spend the night away from her.

When he slid into his bed, a good foot away from where she already lay, she was quick to roll over, resting her head on his shoulder and resting her hand over his heart. He watched as her eyes drifted closed and listened as her breathing deepened. And when the poorly slept nights of these torturous last few days caught up with him, he finally let himself fall into a deep, restful sleep.

O O O

The General's PHS was ringing, and I found myself moving to answer it before I was even fully awake. It seemed my subconscious was well aware of him asleep next to me even when I was still half asleep and far from capable of making the decision to let him sleep.

"General Sephiroth is indisposed", I said to the phone, my voice only slightly groggy. Even as I said the words I could hear him shifting his weight just slightly, signaling me he too had been woken by the sound. That didn't mean I needed to let him get right to work before he was even out of bed. "Unless your matter is of vital importance or of extreme urgency, leave a message with me or call again later."

"Valkyria?" Veld, huh...

"Director Veld. What can I do for you?" Had it been anyone else, I would have simply told him to call back later, but Veld... He was one of the few people who had earned my regard.

"I was informed you had returned to the General, bloodied, and our surveillance showed you had – shortly after – accompanied the General to his quarters. When he failed to show up in his office as promptly as he usually does, I was made aware of this anomaly and possible cause for concern."

"We were sleeping. We were both sorely in need of a good night's sleep, I dare say." I could practically hear him thinking, wanting desperately to ask but not quite knowing how to, so I explained: "I'm not a summon anymore. I broke free."

"Broke free?" He said, his tone one of surprise and disbelief. "I have never heard of a summon becoming anything but one."

"What with me being the first artificial summon, is it any wonder I be the first to accomplish such feat? Who knows, perhaps proper summons can't do it. Perhaps the good Professor made a mistake of some sort." Or perhaps I had simply been the first summon to be suicidal enough to destroy my own summon materia even at the risk of death.

"Yes... Perhaps." He paused, and then said: "I will leave you to your rest."

"Wait", I quickly said, before he could end the call. "There's something I need you to do for me..."

There was a brief silence, and then he said: "Of course. What do you need?"

"Clothes", I said.

"Clothes", he repeated, clearly caught off guard.

"I made a bit of mess of the only set I had. If you could send one of your Turks to pick me up something to wear for the day, I would be eternally grateful. I can't exactly go shopping myself with nothing to wear and the General's clothes... They fit me poorly, as you can no doubt imagine." I paused, and added: "Someone other than the red-haired menace, please. I will not be held accountable for any violence I will be forced to do for some crass, ill-placed comment or leer."

"As it happens, I am in the possession of a set of clothes that I know will fit you perfectly", he said, and my eyebrow rose slightly. Kind enough not to keep me in suspense, he clarified: "The clothes you wore to the Gala. They remained while you were dispelled."

Huh... I had not seen that coming, though I probably should have. The clothes I had worn to the Gala hadn't been part of me the way the clothes I had worn in my death had been. They also hadn't been on me when I had been summoned by Fuhito's Ravens. Of course, everything on me that wasn't a part of the 'Summon Valkyria' would be left behind while the clothes that _were_ part of the summon would get dispelled with me whether they were on me in that moment or not.

"I would be happy to bring them over", Veld offered.

"I will owe you one", I replied.

"Yes, you will", he replied with good humor, as was evident from his amused tone, and ended the call.

I let the PHS drop on the bed and turned to look at Sephiroth. He was lying on his back, mere inches from me and judging by how easy it was to simply roll over and settle down against him perfectly – with my knee on one of his thighs, my hand and face against his bare chest – this had been the position we had been sleeping in until the PHS had woken us up.

He didn't so much as twitch a muscle at my sudden move into his personal space, but I could practically feel his apprehension. He didn't comment, and for a while we laid there in silence, until he eventually asked: "How do you feel?"

How did I feel? Well now that he brought it to my attention, I was suddenly keenly aware of how uncomfortable I was feeling. My stomach felt empty – no wonder, since I hadn't properly eaten since before my death – and just about every other muscle everywhere felt sore. I also felt... boneless. The sort of loose feeling that makes you feel like never getting out of bed. It felt just like any ordinary weekend morning after a night of partying back when I was...

"Human", I replied. "I feel human."

Just acknowledging it made me feel the kind of vulnerable I hadn't felt since my death, since becoming a summon.

I could die now, I realized.

While being bound to a summon materia, death hadn't been a permanent thing, just a matter of being summoned again. But now... there was nothing keeping me from dying like any other living being.

I realized my heart was racing and my breath slightly quickened when I felt him shift under me minutely, no doubt reacting to the fear I was almost loudly broadcasting to his sensitive ears.

I took a few, deliberate slow breaths and tried to force myself into a state of calm.

I could die now, yes, but what was the point in reacting like this to that little fact? I had been mortal before. I had died before. It wasn't anything new. True, in this world and in the position I was in, it was more likely that someone would seek to end my life than in my old life, but I was also a whole lot more capable of protecting myself now.

It also wasn't necessarily a bad thing that I could only be killed once, as I had been shown by one of smug, heartless bastard very recently.

And then my blood was boiling. Just the thought of the man I had been forced to give a death far too kind had me in the grips of a rage that was utterly senseless. He wasn't here for me to make him pay. He wasn't anywhere, because I killed him just yesterday.

But I was furious. I wanted to hurt him, like he had hurt me. I wanted to hurt him so bad I...

I didn't really care if it was him or someone else, I just wanted to...

A large warm hand settled on top of my head and slowly stroked downwards gently, only to repeat the motion upon reaching the back of my neck.

The anger drained from me like water from an unplugged sink. The fear returned, though this time the object of my fear was different. I wasn't afraid of them. I was afraid of me.

I wasn't... I wasn't sure I could keep myself from just snapping and going on a killing spree. How ridiculous is that? Oh God, what kind of a senseless monster had that asshole Fuhito turned me into?

I wasn't sure I could trust my self-control, to trust myself at all. But I knew I could trust him. So, I said: "Be my restraint, Sephiroth. Make sure I don't cross the lines that shouldn't be crossed, because I'm not sure I can see those lines too clearly anymore."

He said nothing, but I could feel his full attention on me.

"I wasn't exactly the picture of self-restraint before, but I think that man might have broken me a little", I confessed, and oh how it killed me, admitting it, admitting that I might not be entirely in my right mind.

"Yes", he simply said, and I heard in that one word the full weight of a promise, and it brought me comfort like you wouldn't believe.

I felt tension leave my body, tension I hadn't even noticed until now, and felt his hand resting against the back of my neck, and though I'm sure he hadn't meant it as such, it felt a little like he was holding me in place, and it grounded me.

It grounded me.

O O O

We hadn't even made it out of bed yet, when the doorbell rang.

"That must be Veld", I muttered, swung myself up and strode over to the front door. It was Veld, indeed, and the way his eyes traveled up and down my form served to remind me of my state of dress.

Or my state of undress, you could say.

His eyes came up to meet mine from their little trip, and his eyebrow rose. I answered his look with a smile that showed exactly how little I minded him looking and how absolutely unembarrassed I was.

"I did tell you my clothes were just about unwearable, didn't I?" I reminded him a little cheekily. Before striking a subtle pose and asking: "It's a good look on me, though, isn't it?"

He cleared his throat. "It is definitely that", he agreed. "Has me wishing to one day see you in one of mine."

Ah yes, I could see how having a woman wear your shirt could stroke the territorial ego in a man.

I lifted a hand slowly and tugged at the white collar of the shirt he was wearing under his dark suit. "I'm sure you could bear to lend me more than one, what with you wearing one every day. Your closet must be _full_ of them."

" _Anytime_ ", he said, an intense look in his dark eyes.

And yet… I couldn't quite ascertain whether his interest was genuinely based on desire for me or just my usefulness. It was strange how difficult it was, reading him. And unendingly interesting.

His eyes, they bore into me, and then he said: "I had every intention of offering you a job as one of my Turks – _am_ offering you that – but… you would not take my offer, would you?"

He was right, of course, but I was interested in hearing his reasoning, so I only raised one brow in question.

"I thought that perhaps now that you're free you would be open to alternate positions in the company, more _exciting,_ more respected positions. That you would be happy to leave the side of the man you were bound to, for so long. But that's not the case, is it?"

"I told you once… I insisted on him being the one to hold my materia", I reminded. "I chose him."

"And you choose him still", he said. His tone was calm, factual. He was accepting his loss in this matter with the kind of grace one couldn't but appreciate.

I smiled. "He might not be my summoner any longer, but he is still mine."

Veld's eyes left mine, looking over my shoulder instead, toward where I knew Sephiroth stood right by the bedroom doorway, present but not participating. The Head of the Turks was no doubt reading everything there was to read in the way the General held himself, and no doubt seeing more than most ever could in the man.

What he saw, I would probably never know, but it must have been something good, because Veld chuckled lightly and then handed me a bag, presumably with my clothes in it. "I am happy to have you back with us, Valkyria."

"I'm happy to be back", I simply replied.

He nodded, and I knew he understood the words that went unspoken. The horrors I had gone through.

"I gave Tseng the task of arranging for the essentials for you now that you are no longer a summon", he said. I suppressed the urge to snort at the way he skillfully dodged stating the sorry fact that I hadn't been considered a _human_ with _human rights_ before. "Expect him to come find you after he has finished arranging a contract with the company for you to sign."

"Fishing for another IOU from me?" I teasingly asked.

"Simply adding to the one you already promised me", he replied, and though his tone was light, I knew he would be cashing on it eventually. He might not be getting me as one of his subordinates like he wished, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be able to have me work with him in the future in exchange for the help he was giving me now. I didn't mind. "I will leave you and the General to enjoy the rest of your morning", he said and then left, closing the door behind him.

I turned and found Sephiroth watching me, just like I expected to. "Breakfast?" I asked, and caught him off guard with the fact that I _needed_ to eat, judging by the slow blink that I received in response.

It would take time, before it truly sunk in. For him, for me, for anyone. I wasn't a summon anymore.

* * *

 **AN:** I can honestly say were it not for the constant reminders (that are favorites, follows and especially reviews) that people are waiting for more, this chapter probably would not have gotten written quite yet. So **thank you** for all your support (and patience).

Posted on January 7th, 2018.


End file.
